Renovatio
by Hollywood1946
Summary: Renovatio: Latin: Renewal. Katniss and Peeta come together at the end of the war to restart and rebuild all that was lost to make something completely new. They do this together and live and love. Other characters present. LOTS of Fluff for those who know what I'm about. Combine book and movies. Alternate-ish Epilogue Hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**Renovatio**

I do not own Hunger Games or the Characters within it

Belong to Suzanne Collins

Little bit of book and a little bit of movies.

Spoilers!

 **Prologue**

Latin: Renovatio: renewal

Its been months since the war ended, and Katniss is back home in District 12. Its no longer the harsh cold winter but the warm, gentle, and colorful spring. She stood on a hill in the woods with her hair braded in its usual fashion, and she wore her brown leather jacket, dark grey pants, black boots, black quiver across her body, and she carried her bow in her hands. She stood silently looking at the beautiful colorful spring wilderness around her, trying to find peace within herself. Peace… is hard to come by lately for her.

The days and weeks following the conclusion of the war were filled with turmoil and pain for Katniss. The immediate conclusion of the war were anything but peaceful for her. Her sister was killed in an unofficial friendly-fire bombing of Capital children authorized by the recently deceased leader of the rebellion, Coin. Gale seemed to be the architect behind the bombing of children and the death of Primrose, causing Katniss to fall deeper into depression. She shunned Gale and refused to ever see or even speak with him ever again. During execution day she killed Coin instead of Snow which made her become imprisoned. But she was soon released after testimonies from Beetee and Gale of their involvement of the bombs on Snow's mansion to justify Katniss' action in killing Coin which helped reclaim her reputation as a hero. With the new evidence of Coin's corruption, people started to praise Katniss once again but she didn't want anything to do with it. Panem was now under new democratic rule. No more dictatorship and no more games… There is now freedom.

After her release she and Haymitch return home to the remnants of District 12, but Katniss' mother moves to District 4 instead because 12 is rot with bad memories and pain. Upon arrival at District 12, Katniss and Haymitch were surprised at what was left of their homes, their Victor's Village houses were in one piece but the rest of the district was still destroyed. Though, it was clear people were moving back in and slowly rebuilding the burnt remains of the old district. But, Katniss was still left alone at home as she fought the battles in her head caused from the war and the Games. Haymitch as usual found his solace in the bottom of the bottle in his own house. As time slowly moved on, she continued to fight the mental affects war and the Games caused on her. She is plagued with bad dreams and constantly wakes up with cold sweats and screams. Though, she often thought of Peeta, and worried where he ended up and who he became. She often wondered why Peeta wondered into her thoughts, it was like thinking of Peeta helped her not think about the bad things she experienced during the games and the war. It was strange…

Back in the present, Katniss shook her head of the past yet recent memories. She ran her hand through her dark brown smooth hair then drew an arrow for her bow. She squatted down and waited with anticipation with her bow and arrow for her target. Suddenly the large flock of birds in the distance started to fly from the trees which gave Katniss the perfect opportunity. Katniss expertly released the arrow and sent it flying into one of the birds, hitting one directly under the wing causing it to flutter down below the tree tops. She lowered her bow and smiled a confident smile. She laughed and for some reason she suddenly felt like she was finally home. She didn't know why. She put her bow across her body on the same side of her quiver and walked to where her prey fell.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Victor's Village**

The tall wire fence around the district that once was used to keep people in was now used to keep wild life out from bothering the good people who are tying to make anew in the district. Katniss was now free to go out and hunt as much as she wished. Katniss strolled back into the Victor's Village with her prey in one hand and her hunting gear across her body. She stopped in her tracks and saw a man who looked familiar bent over planting flowers in the dirt in front of her house. The man in question has neatly combed ashy blonde hair, relatively pale skin, and is wearing a dark grey shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Katniss slowly and quietly stepped toward the familiar person as she wondered if it really is the person who she thinks it is. The man stood up and ran a hand through his combed hair then put his hands on his hips. He nodded at his handy work with the flowers then looked to the clear blue sky.

Katniss stepped quietly closer as she realized who it was. She yelled out a name, "Peeta?" The man turned around and it was exactly who she thought it was. Peeta Mellark has come home. Katniss' jaw dropped, she dropped her kill then covered her mouth with her hands as a smile grew on her face.

Peeta smiled, "Hey Katniss." He said cautiously, not sure if she'd welcome him after everything that has happened. He looks healthier and more youthful than before; the effects of the hijacking are still present but he has spent much of his time since the end of the war to get himself under control. His old messy hair style has been replaced with a combed style that made him look more handsome than before.

Katniss couldn't believe who she was seeing. She hasn't seen Peeta since she killed Coin, and she only shared brief eye contact with him before she was taken away. The nice boy she went to the games with the first time is clearly not the same boy. He is a man, a gentleman who is kind, strong, and extremely brave. Even when he was hijacked he did his best to try to see Katniss through his own eyes instead of the Capitals. It took her a lot longer to see him trying to fix himself than everyone else. Even Finnick treated him better than she did when he was in pain. She stepped closer to Peeta, "Peeta, you came home!"

Peeta nodded, "Yeah…" He looked down at the flowers, "Sorry. I was…planting flowers. Uh, Primroses to be exact." He looked back up at Katniss, "Sorry if this doesn't seem like a good idea. I just wanted to remember…

Katniss smiled and rushed over and hugged him tightly. Peeta slowly and cautiously reciprocated the hug tightly. They both smiled in each others embrace. After a long moment Katniss let go of Peeta and smiled at him, "Its beautiful." She gave a small laugh, "I like it."

Peeta nodded with a smile, "Glad you do." He nodded to Haymitch's house, "I saw Haymitch earlier. Back to his usual self I noticed." He chuckled, "He said you went hunting." He squinted under the sun light, "So I decided to plant. Found the flower near the tree line, so I brought them here."

Katniss gave a genuine warm smile at him, "I love it." Peeta turned to look at his handiwork, but Katniss quickly and automatically embraced Peeta tightly. She hugged him so tight as if he was going to disappear again. She buried her face into his neck and said in a muffled tone, "What took you so long to come home?"

Peeta hugged her back and gently stroked her dark hair, "I'm sorry." He looked up to the clear sky, "I'm Sorry… I had to make sure I could be me again. I didn't want to face you when I can't even control myself." He gave a sad smile, "I wanted to be me not the Capital mutt that was your enemy."

Katniss let go of him to stare into his eyes. She was crying, "Peeta…" She shook her head, "I'm sorry I called you a mutt. That I called you my enemy…I shouldn't have." She looked at him with shame in her eyes, "You needed me most and I left you in a world of hurt. You were there for me but I couldn't be there for you." She looked down as tears fell.

Peeta smiled a reassuring smile at her. He gently pushed her chin up with his hands so she can look into his eyes. "Katniss…I don't blame you for the words you said to me when I was hijacked. I wasn't myself… I was the Capital's weapon. I was your enemy…" He started to tear, "Brainwashed to believe…that the person I loved almost all my life was my enemy…"

Katniss shook her head, "You were never my enemy…" She looked sadly at him, "I was just so lost..."

Peeta hugged her tightly, "I was too." Katniss hugged him back.

Katniss buried her face again in his neck, "I just want to find my way back."

Peeta pressed his cheek to the top of her head, "Then let's find our way back together." Katniss nodded in his embrace.

After a long embrace they finally separated. Katniss smiled at him, "You have a place to stay?"

Peeta shook his head, "Nope. I was going to go help others build new houses in town and maybe find a place there."

Katniss took his hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately, "Stay with me."

Peeta looked to the direction of the town then back at her. He saw in her eyes that she needed him, and it was true that she did, and he needed her. He nodded, "Okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Katniss Everdeen Residence, Victor's Village**

Peeta and Katniss spent most of the day sitting on the couch in the family room talking, playing the occasional "Real or Not Real" games, and even cracking jokes with one another. The sound of laughter could be heard outside the house for the first time in months even years. They started to draw closer together, the chemistry was there, and it was almost like nothing had happened. It wasn't perfect quite yet, but it was getting there. Slowly but surely. Peeta told Katniss that he tried to visit as many districts as he could before he returned to District 12. He said he needed the time to find himself again, to become the person he used to be. He told her that the good hard working people in the other districts reminded him of who he was and helped him when he snapped into Capital rage from the hijacking. He explained to her that the citizens of the New District 8 taught him ways to control what has happened to him, to help him realize what is real and what is not. Though it isn't flawless. He doesn't snap into a violent rage anymore, but merely is faced with a massive headache and haunted vision. He goes on to tell her all the funny stories he witnessed in the districts he visited to brighten the mood.

Katniss listened to each word and caught herself staring at him with a loving gaze and a warm smile. She couldn't help but gaze at Peeta as he told his stories to her, she had to stare. Every word he spoke gave her a funny feeling within her that she never experienced with anyone else. Not even with Gale, this feeling was different. Peeta had something within him that she didn't know he had until the end of the Games. She loved it. He is strong, confident, and all times kind. This is the Peeta she knew. The Peeta that she started to grow toward, and it scared her.

Time flew by. Katniss told her stories, saying that her stories weren't as exciting as Peeta's, but he insisted she tell them. She mentioned to him that Haymitch kissed Effie on the cheek and lips before they left. Peeta was just as surprised as Katniss was when she witnessed it. As Katniss told more stories of being home, she realized he was taking great interest in her story and she noticed he would stare at her too. At first she didn't think anything of it, but after she looked into his eyes she realized he was staring at her with compassion. Every time she thought she would begin to blush, she'd cover her face or turn away to cover it up.

That evening Peeta cooked Katniss dinner while they continued to talk. As Peeta cooked, Katniss sat on the island kicking her feet while they talked. Once in a while they'd briefly share a look before they quickly went back to what they were doing. Katniss knew Peeta could bake and paint, but she didn't know he could cook that good with the things she had in her kitchen. To say dinner was good was a total understatement.

Later during the evening Katniss showed Peeta his room to stay in. From there they parted ways for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and Katniss had her long dark hair down, she wore a grey sweater and black sweats while she sat in her bed barefoot. She sat up against the head board as she thought to herself like she did every night. The room was dimly lit with only a single lamp on her night stand. She's glad, actually extremely happy that Peeta returned home. She hasn't been truly happy for a long, long time. Come to think of it, she doesn't even remember when she was actually truly happy last. It's amazing what one person can do to someone's state of mind. She smiled at the thought of Peeta being home with her. Its only been a day and she already feels stable and secure with him being close by. It was almost like the time they went on the Victory tour and he comforted her when she had bad dreams. She didn't know why she could only think about Peeta most nights.

She remembered something important, she quickly leaned over to her night stand and opened up the drawer to grab a small black box that she cherishes so dearly. She sat back up with the box in her hands and opened it gently. Inside the box was the small brilliant pearl that Peeta gave her back in the 75th Hunger Games. The pearl that she cherished all this time. She knew Peeta loved her, and the pearl was a symbol for how much he does. He fought for her, he comforted her, and he was there for her when she was in pain. Even when the Capital hijacked his mind, he still managed to show her that he was still the same boy she knew. At the beginning, she couldn't return his love, but now…after everything, all the things they've been through, and all the things he done for her. She couldn't help but to feel something for him…and it wasn't sympathy it was something more. This whole thing scared her but it didn't hurt, though it felt so good at the same time.

She sat and gazed at the pearl as a wave of emotion and memories swooped over her. She lost track of time as she continued to gaze at the precious stone. After a while she looked at the clock on her night stand and saw it was extremely late. Instead of sleeping, something compelled her to get out of bed and walk out of her room to Peeta's room that was down the hall. After leaving the pearl with the open box on the bed, she walked quietly into the dark hallway and stopped at Peeta's door. She was about to open it when she heard Peeta speaking to himself. At first she thought he was having a bad dream or was going into a Capital rage, but instead he was doing his remedies he learned.

Through the door she heard Peeta speak softly to himself, "I am Peeta Mellark. I am a baker, I am a painter, and I am kind. I live in District 12." She heard him breathe steadily, "I went to two Games. I came. I saw…I got conquered." She quietly placed her forehead against his door as she listened to him, "I did many wrongs, but I did many rights. I fed the hungry and I clothed the naked. I did what I could to mitigate my sins." She closed her eyes as she heard him take another breath, "I am Peeta Mellark… I love to bake. I love to paint…" She heard him slowly slip into sleep, "I love my friends…I love Katniss Everdeen… and" She removed her forehead from the door with that last statement. She began to slowly tear. She turned around and sat down against the wall next to Peeta's door then tucked her knees to her chest.

She smiled at his declaration, he was so grounded to her that he thinks of her to mitigate his pain. After all the things they've been through, and the things she said to him while he was hijacked, he still had that spark for her. She felt the strange feeling in her stomach as she remembered from earlier that day what Peeta said, "They taught me a little remedy to help me. List the things that make me, me. Then list the things that I did. The past experiences, wrong things, and right things, so I can come to terms with it. Then list the things and people I love to remind me that its okay to live, and all those things put together will slowly counteract the pain I feel." Katniss smiled at the memory of what he said, and decided to make a note of that for future use. It does seem like a good idea to make a list to help you fight the pain. She turned her head to the door and listened to his calm steady breath while he slept. Peeta Mellark was the last thought she had before she dozed off by his door.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Katniss woke up tucked into her bed. She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked around a little confused while running a hand through her soft long hair. She looked to her left and saw her pearl resting in its open box on the pillow next to hers. As she slowly got her bearings she looked to the closed door and remembered that she fell asleep outside of Peeta's room. He must've carried her to her room and tucked her in, she couldn't help but give a small genuine smile of the thought of Peeta. She smelled a wonderful aroma coming from outside her door, causing her to slowly get out of bed. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the hallway then realized the smell was coming from the kitchen. She stepped slowly and gently down the stairs as she followed her nose. She heard dishes and pans being moved around in the kitchen, she called cautiously, "Peeta?"

Peeta responded from the kitchen, "Katniss? Oh you're awake early." Katniss smiled warmly then picked up the pace to the kitchen. She stepped into the kitchen with a warmer smile when she spotted Peeta making food. Peeta turned around and smiled a happy grin, "Good morning!" He said cheerfully, "Hope you slept well. I woke up early this morning and saw you dozed off by my door. So I carried you to your room and tucked you in, hope you don't mind."

Katniss crossed her arms under her breasts as she shivered from the early spring morning. She smiled at Peeta, "No its okay. Thanks for that."

Peeta smiled and nodded then went about cooking food again, "Hope you don't mind me cooking us some food."

Katniss shook her head with a smile, "Go right ahead." She went around the island and leaned against it with her arms still crossed while Peeta cooked, "What are we having." She said fully comfortable in her sweater.

"Well I went to the reconstruction site and bought some eggs and some meat from the new vendors there." He chuckled, "Eggs, sausage, and bread. Pretty basic stuff."

Katniss chuckled, "With you. Cooking isn't ever basic." Peeta laughed at that. Katniss stared at Peeta cooking for a hot second. Laughter, humor, and even happiness…Peeta has brought it back to this house, and he hasn't even been home for a day yet. Strange…seemed like a lifetime since she genuinely smiled for anything. Peeta is the only one who she can smile effortlessly to now.

There was a knock on the door which brought her out of her thoughts. Both Peeta and her shared a glance, Katniss nodded, "I'll get it." She uncrossed her arms and quickly walked to the front door. She fixed her sweater then opened the door and there stood Haymitch in a tan t-shirt untucked with black pants and shoes. She looked confused, "Hey Haymitch?"

Haymitch chuckled, "How you doing sweetheart." He nodded, "Haven't seen you for a while."

Katniss nodded, "Yeah… I've been…Dealing with a few things." She said cautiously.

"I understand that." Haymitch just shook his head, "I didn't really help you much…" he said guiltily.

Katniss nodded to Haymitch, "Surprised you're up this early, let alone outside of the bottle. Out of liquor?"

Haymitch chuckled, "Ha you're funny." He shook his head, "No, its just…something better to do might be coming by, so that requires a change."

"Really." Katniss said with a little surprised tone.

Peeta was heard from the kitchen, "Hey Katniss, food is ready!"

Haymitch looked around Katniss to the direction of the familiar voice, "So. Peeta is here early in the morning." He chuckled, "Care to explain?"

Katniss shook her head, "Its not what it looks like."

"Sure it is sweetheart. Keep denying it." He stepped inside, "Perception is reality."

Katniss closed the door behind him, "Sure, come right in." She said sarcastically.

"what's eating you today."

"Nothing." Katniss responded in a cold tone.

"Yeah sure. Got some stuff to tell the both of you, but since you're both here this saves me time." Haymich said with a chuckle. He turned and went toward the kitchen with Katniss groaning right behind him.

Peeta saw Haymitch and Katniss walk into the kitchen, "Haymitch?" He looked surprised. The kitchen table had two plates of food set up along side utensils, one plate is at the head and the other was on the side.

Haymitch chuckled, "Good morning to you too. Why are you both surprised?"

"Well…first of all you're awake. Second you're in Katniss' house." Peeta responded with a smile.

Haymitch walked to the table and sat down on the side where there was no plate or utensils, "You're in her house too." Katniss stood behind Haymitch and crossed her arms and leaned on one hip.

Peeta chuckled, "You got me there." He nodded, "Want breakfast?" He looked at Katniss if that was okay, and all she did was shrug like she didn't really care. He could tell that she didn't know why Haymitch was here in the first place.

Haymitch nodded, "That would be great."

Peeta moved the plate from the opposite side of the table to Haymitch then moved the utensils to him. Katniss looked at him confused, "Peeta."

Peeta smiled, "I can always make more for myself, Katniss." He nodded to the head of the table, "That's yours." He turned to the kitchen to make more food.

Katniss followed Peeta with her eyes with a small smile creeping on her face. Haymitch turned around in his chair, "Not what it looks like is it? Sure." He chuckled.

Katniss moved her plate to the side of the table, opposite of Haymitch, the spot she usually sat in the past. She whispered, "what was that you told me before? 'I will never deserve that boy?'" She sat down to eat.

Haymitch chuckled, "I can be wrong. There are some things I can see that maybe you can't." Peeta obviously couldn't hear them because he was busy making food and making large amounts of noise as he cooked.

Katniss nodded, "What is that you see then?"

Haymitch spoke clearly like he never drank a day in his life, "You want it… and don't want it." He nodded, "I understand your broken…and I am broken too." He looked over to Peeta, "Even he is. If not more… See the thing is that Peeta never really had anyone…but he had you when you opened up to him." He sighed, "He went to hell and back…and he remembered you. He fought to remember you. That boy has strong resilience; a lesser person would've caved in instantly from what the Capital did to him. Don't you remember that? You were the only thing that was kept him fighting." He nodded, "Yeah I know he almost killed you…but he was under control of the Capital…"

Katniss nodded silently, barely paying attention to what ever Haymitch had said. She did hear and understand it, but she just didn't feel anything at first.

Peeta walked over with his plate and saw the head of the table was open. Katniss smiled warmly at him and patted the table, "Come and join us." Haymitch chuckled and shook his head. He hoped Katniss actually paid attention to what he said.

Peeta smiled and nodded then joined them at the table. Haymich nodded, "So the reason I'm here. A friend of mine called…"

Katniss asked, "Who called?"

"A friend."

Peeta swallowed a bite, "Which friend."

"Effie." Haymich mumbled.

Peeta chuckled, "Why would she call you?" Both he and Katniss shared a funny look with each other.

Katniss nodded, "Yeah, its not like you were presentable around her to begin with." She and Peeta both laughed.

Haymitch sighed, "So are you two going to annoy me or let me tell you the important news."

Peeta nodded, "Yeah we'll let you tell us. What is it?"

Katniss smiled, "Fine, Haymich what is it?"

Haymich nodded, "So before you say no. The Republic of Panem held its first free election if you didn't know." Both Peeta and Katniss remained silent. Haymitch nodded, "Right…so after the election, the new President is the former Commander Paylor. She's been on the job for a few months already, doing the good work of demolishing the arenas, eliminating The Hunger Games, and enforcing the Republic along with its new constitution."

Katniss nodded and said plainly, "Great…what's so important that you need to tell us." Peeta chuckled.

Haymitch sighed, "As charming as ever sweetheart… Anyway, there hasn't been an official inauguration so…"

Katniss shook her head, "No."

Peeta looked at her, "Katniss."

"No. I'm not going there. No." Katniss refused and already knew what was coming.

Haymitch sighed, "Sweetheart, the President pardoned you and reinstated you as a hero. She invited all of us to be her guests during the ceremony."

Katniss shook her head, "No."

Haymitch looked at Peeta next. He shook his head too, "Not doing it either. Not without Katniss."

"You two really don't make my life easy…" Haymitch sighed, "I guess I won't go either. I'll let Plutarch and Effie know." Katniss shared a look with Peeta.

XXXXXXXX

A week later Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss watched the inauguration on the TV while they had food and drinks at Haymitch's house. Everything was looking up for everyone in all corners of the New Panem. Under the new President, the districts began rebuilding, there was no more aggressive peace keepers, no curfews, and no reaping's to dread the next year. For Katniss and Peeta time blurred together. They grew closer and Katniss was more and more comfortable in opening up to him. She formed a tighter bond with Peeta, a very close and intimate one.

One day Katniss and Peeta sat under the doorway of the open front door of the house, while they watched the Spring rains fall on District 12. The rain looked chaotic and disorganized as it poured onto the district, but to Katniss and Peeta it seemed anything but chaotic. They both enjoyed the sound that the rain made as it fell on the house and the Earth. In a way it seemed soothing and peaceful to them. As they watched the rain fall Katniss finally realized what Haymitch said to her, and what it meant. She realized when Peeta is with her she knew everything will be okay. He was the person who can help her start a new. Together they could rebuild what was lost as they said before. It finally dawned on her, months after the war, her feelings toward Peeta finally got sorted. She turned and gazed at him with loving and needing eyes, admiring his physical features and all that he is. Peeta was focused on watching the rain that he didn't notice Katniss watching him, but after a moment he felt someone looking at him. He slowly turned and met her eyes with his.

Katniss gave a loving smile to Peeta then remembered what Finnick once said to her. During an advanced Capital bombing strike on District 13, Finnick and Katniss sat next to each other and talked in the shelter. Finnick said to her, "After your first games, I thought the whole romance was an act. We all expected you'd continue that strategy. But it wasn't until Peeta's heart stopped and he nearly died that I knew I'd misjudged you. You love him. I'm not saying in what way, maybe you don't even know yourself. But anyone paying can see it." She didn't know what to think at the time, but now she does. She knows...

After a quiet day of unanswered loving stares, talking, lounging around, and cooking it was finally night. The two went their separate ways for the night like every day since Peeta's return. Katniss wore her grey baggy sweater and black sweats as she tried to sleep in her bed. But couldn't sleep, she twisted and turned all night in her dark room with no hopes of sleep. She couldn't sleep not because of her usual nightmares and bad memories, but because of Peeta. She finally stopped turning in her sheets and lay there quietly thinking about him. After a long moment she decided to get up and go to Peeta's room.

She slowly opened her bedroom door then quietly walked to Peeta's room. With each step she took closer to his room, her heart beat faster and faster. She hasn't felt like this before; it was a whole new world for her. She got to his door and slowly opened it to reveal a dim lit room. Peeta's room was clean and organized, and it was a lot like Katniss'. A single lamp was lit on the night stand and he was laying under the covers of the bed with his hands under his head while he stared at the ceiling. She fiddled with her hands as she quietly walked into the room, though she thought her heart was making the loudest sound in the room.

Peeta heard a faint creak in his room causing him to look to the sound. He saw Katniss walking toward him slowly while she fiddled with her hands. In the dim light Katniss looked more radiant than he ever thought possible even in her baggy grey sweater. His heart began to race as he sat up in his bed with a questioning look. Katniss stopped in her tracks and continued to fiddle with her hands as she stared at Peeta. After what seemed like an eternity, Peeta made room for Katniss in the bed in a silent approval for her to join him. Katniss smiled then crawled under the covers next to Peeta. Peeta automatically wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly, she didn't fight it because in his strong embrace she felt right at home.

Katniss rested her head on his chest while Peeta rested his head against the beds' headboard. They lay quiet for a moment with Katniss fiddling with Peeta's black shirt. Peeta broke the silence, and said what they both felt, "You love me…Real or not real?"

Katniss slowly got out of his embrace to look at him and said without hesitation, "Real." They shared a loving look for a moment. Katniss took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his then returned to looking at him. Peeta leaned forward slowly and Katniss did the same, their lips hovered centimeters away from each other. After a moment they finally kissed in a slow but passionate kiss. Feelings that seemed to be bottled forever poured into this loving kiss. After they deepened the kiss they slowly separated out of breath. They rested their foreheads together and they both smiled in the dim light. Katniss whispered, "I love you." She kissed him again, "I love you." Peeta let go of her hand to brush her smooth dark hair away from her face.

Peeta gave a small smile, "I promise to do right by you… I."

Katniss smiled, "You already have." She ran a gentle hand across his cheek, "I'm sorry I shunned you."

Peeta chuckled, "I remember that I was in love with a girl who didn't even know that I existed. She was an angel in my eyes."

Katniss smiled and joked softly, "Look how that turned out." She said in a quiet tone, "Peeta…" Peeta looked at her with a curious look. She continued, "I want to build this with you. You make me feel alive, you make me feel home again, you make me feel in a way I never truly felt before. With that, I will do everything with you."

Peeta cupped her face then slowly kissed her lips, "I love you Katniss. To a new beginning."

It didn't start as a bullet proof relationship, but it sure is forming to be one. After all that has happened… she's happy with this. Part of her still feels foreign to this and sometimes make her fear this, but this feels so right.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I know many friends who suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from their deployments to Iraq and Afghanistan. Me and many others helped them along the way, and its amazing to see what one person can do for someone so broken. The trick is finding that one person that can heal a broken heart and mind. Best cure is not drugs but to talk it out with people. To my brothers and sisters, keep fighting the good fight.**

 **I decided to write this story after watching the movie. I read the books a while ago, but got motivated to do this since Catching Fire the movie came out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Uh…I want to continue. Let me know.**

 **Peeta is the movie Peeta. I know the one in the book lost his leg and stuff, but I'm a Josh Hutcherson fan and I liked the movie Peeta so…**


	2. Chapter 1 Amor Vincit Omnia

**Chapter 1 Amor Vincit Omnia**

I do not own Hunger Games or the Characters within it

Belong to Suzanne Collins

Latin: Amor Vincit Omnia: Love Conquers All

"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever."-Alfred Tennyson

* * *

Its been a month since Peeta and Katniss finally became a couple and many things have happened since then. Under the New Panem, the government has taken many steps to create a new nation. Reconstruction has begun throughout all the districts and a new public transportation plan has been set so the districts are more easily accessible to one another. New train lines and train stations are starting to be built in each district so everyone can travel more freely. Additionally to the train stations, there are plans for airports that house civil hovercrafts in each district to increase the movement of travelers to districts, but for the time being there are only makeshift airports that are just dirt clearings to give hovercrafts access to land in every district. The New Panem promotes travel between districts because it provides more variety of citizens and a new reinvigorated workforce that promotes a better economy. These civil projects are just a small number of projects aimed to better Panem as a whole. Another such civil project is the development of new forms of energy used by District 13 and the rebuilding District 5. The two districts combine their energy forms to better supply the nation with power, though the majority of the power is from nuclear energy supplied by District 13. Other districts have already begun to rebuild their infrastructure and actually start to expand with more and more people seeking new homes.

District 12 has lost the mines do to the Capital bombings during the war, but the district quickly converted its main production to medicine. The district is quickly rebuilding with more residence moving in to give an extra hand. More and better houses are being built, a larger market flourished at the old square, an airport and new train tracks are being built, plans for farm land are being set, and the Justice building has begun to be renovated. Just in a month the District has changed drastically and the New Panem has already started off with a bright start.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victors Village, District 12**

Katniss kicked herself awake screaming and crying as she threw the blankets off her body. She quickly sat up and clenched her chest and cried to herself as the cold sweats from the dream ran down her body, causing her black long sleeve shirt and black sweats to become damp. Peeta instantly sat up next to Katniss and embraced her and spoke in a soft gentle tone, "you're okay, you're okay. You're safe. You're home with me, it was only a dream." He spoke in calm and gentle tone to try and calm her down. His white short sleeve shirt and blue sweats were a little damp from the tears and sweat his girlfriend let out in her sleep. He didn't blame her because he had violent nightmares too.

At the sound of Peeta's gentle voice, Katniss slowly returned back to consciousness and fully woke up from her bad dream. She controlled her breathing and continued to slowly cry as she clenched her chest. The scenes of Finnick being mutilated and Prim disappearing in a bright orange ball of flame, flashed in her eyes. Slowly her dark bedroom finally came into focus in her eyes. She felt a pair of gentle lips kiss her shoulder then her cheek and heard Peeta's strong gentle voice in her ears, "I know, I know it hurts. But, you're safe now You're home." Katniss looked at Peeta in the dark and slowly touched his face with a gentle touch as if she needed to check that he was really here with her. He smiled warmly at her, "Its me. I'm home with you." He let go of her and rubbed her back affectionately.

Katniss leaned into Peeta and rested her head under the crook of his neck. She spoke softly, "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry." She said as tears continued to fall slowly down her cheeks. In part of being frightened from her dream, she also felt bad for waking up Peeta. She always seemed to be waking him up…

"There's nothing to be sorry about, my angel." He kissed the top of her head then gave a sad smile, "I get them too." Peeta's nightmares were far worse than Katniss' and she knew that. Weeks and months of Capital torture destroyed him psychologically and plagued his dreams. Peeta is the only one who truly understands her and actually understands the pain that she carries.

Katniss hugged him tightly, "Don't leave me." She said in almost desperation. She sounded like he would disappear in any second.

Peeta wrapped an arm around her, "I'll never let you go." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll stay by your side… Okay?" He said softly to comfort her, "Forever… and always."

Katniss calmed down and actually gave a small smile. She held him tightly, "I love you...Peeta." She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

"Did that help?" Peeta spoke in a mere whisper.

Katniss sniffled and nodded, "Much." She took a deep breath.

Peeta rubbed her back, "No one can hurt you now. Just close your eyes and don't let go…"

"Never letting go." Katniss responded softly.

Peeta smiled, "You and I will be safe. Just remember I'm here." He hugged her tightly and brought her back down to the bed with him. They slowly drifted back into sleep.

The early morning sun rose high above the mountains overlooking the growing District. The sky was clear so the sun was able to drape her light and warmth over the good people of District 12. With the early morning sun shining high above the mountains, the birds started to sing and chirp amongst themselves as they began their morning routines in the vast trees and mountains. The sun peered into Katniss' and Peeta's room and draped the couple who were still cuddled together and fast asleep under the messy dark blue bed sheets on their bed. Katniss' and Peeta's clothes were dry and no longer damp from the cold sweats and tears from the night. They remained in the same position all night with Peeta holding her with an arm wrapped around her back, and Katniss sleeping soundly on his chest with her arm draped over his torso.

The sun peered into Peeta's eyes causing him to slowly open his eyes to the early morning. He yawned quietly and gently stretched his free arm. As soon as he lifted his arm off his body, Katniss automatically grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. Peeta smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. She looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep, like nothing has ever bothered her. But he remembered last night when Katniss shot up awake from a bad dream. That's why they're like this right now, because the cuddling and sleeping in each others arms helps them deal with the bad dreams during the night. Indeed it did, since they started sleeping in the same bed together it has become easier to handle the nightmares in the middle of the night. Just being in the same presence as one another is quick to ease the nerves.

Peeta kissed the top of her head again then gently stroked her long dark hair. At the feeling of gentle lips and touch to her hair, Katniss shuttered in response and let out a warm smile. She tightened her grip on his hand and hummed in content. Without opening her eyes she softly hummed, "Good morning lover."

Peeta smiled at Katniss, "Good morning Angel." He responded softly, "You okay?"

Katniss slowly opened her eyes and kissed his chest, "Yeah… yeah I'm okay." She gripped his hand with hers and sighed, "It's the same… same things that keep playing in my head."

Peeta continued to stroke her hair, "You don't have to talk about them now, Katniss."

"I want to…" She sighed, "It's the same thing. Rue, Finnick, the games, the war, Prim, and even you…" She shook her head while still laying on his chest, "losing you hurts just as much as Prim…" Peeta stopped stroking her hair and held her tightly. Katniss again griped their intertwined hands as if to check he was actually here with her.

Peeta whispered, "I'm here. I'm real." He said like he read her mind.

Katniss smiled. She propped herself up on her elbow and gazed upon Peeta, "I still don't know how you do it. How you can sleep so calmly and peacefully." She shook her head, "I'm sick of these dreams, these nightmares…. I'm afraid to go to sleep…"

Peeta nodded at her, "Believe me. I get bad dreams too… I still do, and I even wake up from them just like you."

Katniss nodded sadly, "I know, but you rarely wake me up… but most of the time you look so calm, and you rarely wake up thrashing. I'm always the one who does."

Peeta smiled at her, "You know that little remedy I do. That list." Katniss nodded. Truthfully she hasn't used it yet because she was unsure if it would work for her. He brought their hands up to her eyelevel. He extracted his hand from her grip and instead pressed his palm to hers with their fingers resting against each other. He began to repeat his remedy by gently pushing her thumb, "First list the things that make you, who you are." He gently pushed her index finger, "List the things that you did." He then gently pushed her middle, ring, and pinky fingers in slow succession as he slowly listed the remedy, "Past experiences, wrong things, and right things." He then intertwined their fingers together again and gripped her hand, "Then list the people you love to remind you that its okay to live." Katniss brought their hands to her lips and she kissed his fingers gently. She smiled a genuine warm loving smile at Peeta. He nodded, "It takes time. But slowly you'll be able to counteract the pain…"

Katniss nodded, "What do you do when it fails?" She asked knowing that it wasn't always a perfect remedy.

"I look at you." He smiled, "I look at you and I know I'm home."

Katniss smiled then slowly leaned down and kissed his lips. They deepened the kiss but after a while the need for air overtook them. They separated and gazed into each other's eyes. Katniss looked away from Peeta, "Why are you so good to me?"

Peeta smiled warmly, "Because I love you…And I always have and always will." Katniss looked back up at him.

Katniss gave a sad smile and let out a small laugh, "Even after everything I did and said to you. Those times I hurt you and those walls I put up." She looked down, "I turned my back on you. I didn't comfort you when you needed me most…"

Peeta shrugged, "You realize I strangled you once… and tried killing your multiple times."

Katniss laughed and shook her head, "But you were under Capital hijacking. Those don't count." She continued on in a serious tone, "even after everything…"

Peeta spoke gently, "I have seen you at your best and seen you at your worst …" He gave a warm and gentle smile, "I will always love you, in your best and in your worst." He gripped her hand, "Because, even when you think you are at your worst, I will always root for you because you are the best." He spoke gently yet seriously, "Know that I can never forget you… because I'm lost in you. I do not want you to worry or feel guilty of the pain you thought you have caused me." He locked eyes with Katniss, "You are the first love and my last. You have only made my life better…"

Katniss smiled the biggest smile she could give then kissed him gently, "I love you so completely, Peeta Mellark." She smiled, "Sorry it took me so long."

"No apologies." Peeta smiled. Katniss let go of his hand so she could touch his cheek. She again leaned down and kissed him again.

There was a knock on the door causing them to separate and look at each other with curiosity. Peeta smiled, "I'll get it." He kissed her then extracted himself from her grasp.

Katniss propped her head up with one hand and smiled, "Hurry back." Peeta smiled then walked out the door.

* * *

Peeta opened the front door and saw Haymitch wearing a plain beige short sleeve shirt and black long pants standing next to another man. The other man is a tall fair skinned man with messy dark brown hair. He wore dark blue construction overalls with a green fluorescent safety vest, a bulky tool belt around his hip, and thick gloves on his hands, and under his left arm is his yellow construction helmet. Peeta looked at them curiously, "What can I do for you?" He looked at Haymitch, "You're up surprisingly early."

Haymitch nodded at Peeta, "Very funny. We'll talk about that later." He turned to the stranger accompanying him, "This is… I forgot his name. Anyway, he's the lead Capital construction… pawn…Uh…" he shook his head, "…He's the one in charge of the reconstruction of District 12 sent from the capital… lets just leave it at that."

Peeta chuckled, "Nice, Haymitch."

"Its too early for this!" Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose, "You said it yourself."

The other man chuckled, "In short yeah… I'm the Capital Construction pawn." Peeta nodded, he did have a good attitude to Haymitch's explanation. The man stuck out his right hand, "Raleigh Burke. Construction."

Peeta shook his hand, "What can I do for you, Mr. Burke. I'm…" Raleigh didn't sound like he's from the Capital, didn't look like he was from the Capital, and didn't speak like he's from the Capital. Instead he looked and spoke like he was from District 6. A sign of change in the New Panem.

"You're, Peeta Mellark… one of the winners of the 74th Hunger Game, and a hero." Raleigh spoke in almost total admiration. Haymitch just kept quiet, not wanting to add or say anything.

Peeta gave a slight smile uncomfortable smile, "Well, there aren't really winners in the Games." Haymitch gave a proud half smile and a gentle nod to Peeta. Peeta shrugged, "And there aren't Games anymore." He shook his head, "Also…I'm not the hero…"

Raleigh smiled, "But you are a hero. There are stories about you and Katniss Everdeen all over. Like even when you were being tortured to appear on Capital propaganda videos you still managed to save lives in expense to your own safety."

Peeta nodded, "I guess. Thanks. So what can I do for you?"

"Oh right. You're the baker right?" Raleigh quickly responded. He turned to Haymitch, "Mr. Abernathy said you are."

"Yes, I am." Peeta said with a nod.

"Well. We wanted your opinion on the new bakery we're building in the Merchant Section of the District."

Peeta gave a genuine smile, "I'd like to check it out."

Raleigh nodded, "Feel free to come by at any time to see if it suits you." He smiled, "If you want to help with construction, we wouldn't say no. The majority of the people are helping out." He chuckled, "We can use a hand."

"Sure thing." Peeta smiled genuinely.

"Thank you for your time sir." Raleigh said as he put his construction helmet on. He turned and shook Haymitch's hand with a smile then left.

As soon as the man left, Peeta nodded at Haymitch, "So… how does that guy know you. You don't even leave your house."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "Hey, you and Katniss don't leave your house much either okay." He chuckled, "I was cleaning out my house when he saw me outside with garbage bags and he introduced himself to me and asked me a few questions."

Peeta nodded at the explanation then changed the subject. He laughed, "I'll have you know that I go outside to plant, paint, and draw. Katniss goes out and hunts all the time." Haymitch looked defeated. Peeta chuckled at his reaction, "So… do you want to tell me why you're up so early in the first place?"

Haymitch sighed. As he was about to speak he heard Katniss calling from upstairs, "Peeta? Who's at the door?"

Haymitch chuckled and whispered to Peeta, "Have you two done it yet?" He said while wiggling his brow.

Peeta quickly turned around and called back, "Haymitch is here!" He turned back to Haymitch and whispered, "No. And I don't think we're ready for that yet…and why do you care?" Peeta clearly look flustered from the question.

Katniss walked down the steps then walked to the door. She wrapped an arm around Peeta and smiled a warm smile to Haymitch, "Haymitch, you're up early."

Haymitch looked at Peeta with a fake hurt look, "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

Peeta shrugged, "Cause you're never up this early." Katniss chuckled and leaned into Peeta.

Haymitch noticed and leaned toward Peeta, speaking in a low roar, "You sure you haven't?"

Before Peeta can answer, Katniss interrupted curiously, "Haven't what?"

Peeta quickly changed the subject, "SO Haymitch... You were telling me why you're up so early. Why?"

Haymitch sighed, "Fine…" He sighed again, "I quit drinking. I'm going sober."

Peeta chuckled, "Really?" He and Katniss shared a look.

"Yeah. It's a new start and a new beginning for everyone." He nodded, "Figured, becoming sober is a hell of a way to start from scratch."

Peeta smiled, "That's great, Haymitch!"

Katniss chuckled, "So… you're telling me that you're going to start using those expensive Capital drugs now?"

Haymitch shook his head, "No! Give me some credit sweetheart. I'm really trying now."

Peeta laughed, "I kind of believe you. There's got to be something else." He pretended to think, "Something more than just a new start."

Katniss nodded, "Who's the girl?"

Haymitch appeared flustered, "What? I didn't say anything about a girl."

Katniss nodded, "No. But your body language says something different."

Peeta nodded agreeing with Katniss, "She's got a point."

Haymitch sighed and turned around, "I'm going into town. I'll see you around there." Both Peeta and Katniss laughed as he left. As he was leaving he called out to Peeta, "Peeta, you tell me when it happens okay?"

Katniss shot a curious look at Peeta, "What is he talking about?"

Peeta shook his head quickly, "Not a clue." He lied and looked just as flustered as Haymitch.

Katniss laughed, she knew he was lying, "Whatever you say my love." She kissed his cheek then turned around and headed for the kitchen. Peeta sighed in relief then closed the door.

* * *

Peeta walked in the kitchen following Katniss. Katniss walked to the sink and turned around to lean on the edge, "Want breakfast? I'll cook."

Peeta smiled, "Breakfast sounds great. Want some help?" He said as he walked to Katniss.

Katniss smiled shook her head, "No, I got it this time. You're always cooking, let a girl have some fun with it too."

Peeta stopped in front then smiled, "Aright." He kissed her gently but Katniss deepened the kiss. She brought his body close to hers as she caressed his cheek. After a moment Peeta withdrew, "…So…when's breakfast." He chuckled.

Katniss smiled, "I'll get it going."

"I'll be at the table drawing." Peeta kissed her cheek then turned for the table. Katniss ran a hand through her soft hair then went to go tie her hair up in a high loose ponytail leaving her bangs to the side. She brushed her loose side bangs away from her eyes as she gathered the materials to cook. Peeta sat down at the table then remembered something, "Oh, a construction worker came with Haymitch earlier."

Katniss turned on the stove and heated the pan, "Oh yeah?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. Truthfully, I haven't really been in town much nor helped in the construction like everyone else." He shrugged, "Anyway… The guy wants me to go check out the bakery they're making to see if it meets my expectations."

Katniss chuckled, "So it looks like you're taking up the baker position in the district."

Peeta nodded, "Looks like it."

Katniss hummed with a smile, "Hm. I can smell the fresh bread and pastries already."

"That's the life right there." Peeta laughed. "So, you want to come with me? I plan to help out in the construction a little bit because we haven't really been in town that much."

Katniss nodded while she broke a few eggs, "I'd love to…" She nodded, "I think its time I finally spend some time out there." She said with a bit of hesitation.

Peeta looked at her, "Hey, if you don't want to, you don't have to. If you…"

Katniss stopped cooking and turned around to face Peeta, "That's what I love about you, Peeta."

Peeta looked at her curiously, "What?"

"Always caring." She smiled. She took a deep breath, "I have to go out there eventually and actually come to terms with everything. See the new faces and the old. Might hurt a bit, but..." She chuckled, "As Haymitch said, it's a new start. I know its going to be hard, so I want to go with you." Truthfully she hasn't spent a lot of time in the main areas of the district since she got home. Old memories and old wounds is the problem she faced every time she thinks about it. She rarely goes to the market or the square, but when she does, its to see Greasy Sae and to quickly pick up some provisions for the house.

Peeta nodded, "alright. We'll go after breakfast." He chuckled, "Speaking of breakfast, I think your overcooking the eggs."

Katniss gasped and turned around to fix the eggs, "Oh!" Peeta laughed.

* * *

 **New Merchant Section**

By the time Katniss and Peeta finished eating and changing to leave to go help out, it was already noon. Peeta wore a dark red short sleeve shirt, dark grey jeans, and black work boots. Katniss tied her long hair in her usual classic braid and she wore a dark green ¾ sleeve shirt, tight dark brown pants, and leather boots. They walked toward the New Merchant Section holding hands and saw from the distance what it looks like now. Now all the old bombed out buildings were torn down and new unfinished structures, scaffoldings, and large construction machines took their place. The majority of the bombed out buildings were still upright the last time either of them were last there. From the distance they could see hundreds of workers and people helping build up the new buildings in the section. In fact the old bombed out district has been replaced with new construction buildings.

When they entered the New Merchant Section, to their surprise, there were no applauses, no photos being taken, and no cheers. Everyone knew who Katniss and Peeta are, but workers and people simply gave them happy smiles, waves, and happy greetings like they were one of them. That made Peeta and Katniss feel better because they never wanted to be labeled as above the rest. A good sign of change.

The New Merchant Section was relatively loud with construction equipment, large dozers and trucks, power tools, and the sound of heavy equipment. Workers and citizens were all mostly busy with construction, and the citizens who couldn't help in the construction set up small booths to sell food, drinks, and other products. Katniss turned to Peeta, "What was it you said a while ago?"

"Hm?" Peeta hummed in question.

Katniss smiled, "You once said it'll be a different world." She looked around to see the construction, "And you're right."

Peeta chuckled, "Whole new world." Katniss smiled.

A familiar voice to Peeta called his name. It was Raleigh, "Mr. Mellark! Over here!" Both Peeta and Katniss turned to the direction of the voice. Raleigh had his helmet on as he waved at Katniss and Peeta. He was surrounded by other construction workers building a wide one story building.

Peeta gripped Katniss' hand and headed toward Raleigh. Katniss asked curiously, "Who's that?"

Peeta smiled, "The construction worker building the bakery I think."

Once the couple reached Raleigh, he spoke professionally to Peeta, "Well, what do you think?"

Peeta looked at the large unfinished bakery. It was one floor but it was wide and offered lots of room for a counters, storage, ovens, large kitchen, dish washing, tables, refrigeration, tables, a dining area, and other major bakery items. Peeta smiled, "Looks great." Katniss looked at the unfinished building then smiled at Peeta.

Raleigh turned to the building, "We'll ship the ovens and refrigeration stores from the Capital when we get further along with the building."

Peeta smiled, "Sounds great."

Raleigh turned to Peeta, "The Bakery is under your name. Once its done, this building and business is yours." Peeta smiled. Raleigh nodded, "Feel free to help with construction anywhere." He said as he went back to work with his fellow workers.

Katniss smiled at Peeta, "Peeta, this is great!"

Peeta chuckled, "I thought you were hesitant to come here."

"I was. But I don't even recognize it anymore." She nodded, "Its all brand new. I even see more new faces than old." She squeezed his hand, "Come on. Let's go help out." Peeta laughed and followed her.

Katniss and Peeta stayed close by each other but were working on different construction areas through out the day. Katniss witnessed people helping each other build a new start for District 12. She saw smiling faces, hard work, and kindness as the hard labor of construction continued during the day. She saw a young man teach an old lady how to safely use a brand new power tool on the work bench. The young man had a warm smile as he gently guided the hands of the old lady to use the new tool over the work bench. Katniss even witnessed an older gentlemen, who didn't look like a dedicated construction worker, kindly teach a young girl how to saw a block of wood. Witnessing small gestures like these slowly calmed her soul. She slowly began to realize that kindness and love can ease pain and grief. But it will take some time for her to fully heal what she feels.

It was late in the afternoon when Katniss paused with her work on a building to smile at Peeta carrying a large heavy bag of concrete over his shoulder to an unfinished building across the path. She heard a familiar whirling noise getting louder and louder behind her causing her to turn around. She looked up and saw two grey sleek hover craft flying slowly over head with the New Panem flag painted on the wings. At the corner of her eye she saw Peeta suddenly drop the heavy bag of concrete onto the ground. She quickly looked at Peeta's direction and saw him slowly fall to his knees. "Peeta!" She called as she stopped with her work then ran to go get him.

A worker near Peeta called out, "What happened?" He slowly approached him, "Sir, are you alright?" Peeta didn't respond and instead shook his head and put his head into the palm of his hands.

Katniss waved off the approaching worker, "Stop!" She yelled as she stopped running when she reached Peeta. Peeta shook his head and closed his eyes shut, he wasn't hearing anything or anyone.

The worker shrugged in question, "What happened?"

Katniss walked to the worker and said in a low voice, "He's suffering from torture the old Capital did on him during the war."

The worker turned sad, "I'm sorry. I didn't know… I."

Katniss nodded, "I'll talk to him. Thank you." She turned around and slowly walked back to Peeta and said in a gentle tone, "Peeta? Can you hear me?" Everyone in the immediate area stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. Peeta started to sweat profusely then started to clench his fists next to his head. Katniss slowly approached, "Peeta. Its me."

Peeta held out a shaking hand to signal her to stay away. He said as gently as he could, "Stay…"

"Peeta…" Katniss responded in a worried tone.

Peeta shook his head with his eyes closed, "Please. I don't want to hurt you on accident…" He grunted, "I am Peeta Mellark. I am a baker; I am a painter…" He began to slowly do his remedy.

Katniss didn't want to wait for his remedy so she quickly crouched down in front of him and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently, pouring in as much passion as she could. After a moment she broke the kiss and whispered, "Hush. Its okay. I'm here…"

Peeta slowly opened his eyes, "Katniss…." He began to calm down very slowly.

Katniss whispered, "You're not going to hurt me." She spoke gently, "You said it helps to look at me. So look at me." Peeta made eye contact with her and he slowly calmed down but he was still shaking. "I know you won't hurt me because you love me." Katniss responded with a warm smile. She rested her forehead against his, "And I love you. So stay with me."

Peeta gently put his hands on her shoulders. He slowly responded, "Always." They brought their lips together again. He calmed down and his internal demons left by the Capital faded once again. They broke the kiss then rested their foreheads together again.

Raleigh slowly approached the couple with a bottle of water in his hand. He slowly placed it next to Peeta, "Here Drink this Mr. Mellark." It got awkwardly quiet for a construction site.

Peeta nodded silently. Katniss nodded at Raleigh, "Thank you." She took the bottle of water and brought it to Peeta's lips so he could drink it.

Haymitch appeared from a group of concerned people watching with concerned eyes. He called out, "Carry on ladies and gentlemen! Nothing to see here." He stopped by his friends, "The boy has gone through a lot. Give him some privacy." The crowd watching nodded in understanding then went back to their work. Some didn't and continued to watch with concern.

Katniss placed the bottle of water down and helped Peeta stand up. She looked at Haymitch, "Thanks Haymitch. Wha…"

Before she could finish Haymitch spoke, "It had to be from those hover crafts. It must have triggered him."

Peeta whispered, "I'm sorry."

Katniss smiled and held his hand, "There's nothing to be sorry for." She kissed his cheek.

Haymitch nodded, "Take him home. I'll finish your work."

Katniss smiled, "Thanks Haymitch." She let go of Peeta's hand and wrapped an arm around him and slowly walked back to their house.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victors Village, District 12**

After a quiet evening and dinner, it was now late at night and time for Katniss and Peeta to get ready to sleep. Katniss wore a dark grey sleep tank top and light grey sweats; she ran a hand through her long dark wet hair as she walked out of the bathroom after her warm refreshing shower. She stopped in her tracks when she realized Peeta was sitting at the foot of the bed and staring blankly at their dresser. He wore a white t-shirt and black sweats.

She gave a warm smile, "Hey." She greeted as she walked over to the foot of the bed to sit next to Peeta.

Peeta returned to reality and turned to look at Katniss, "Hey, my Angel." He said with a warm smile as he tried to forget what happened earlier.

Katniss sat down next to him then linked her arm with his. She gave a concerned look, "You okay?"

Peeta nodded, "Yeah. Just running through what happened earlier." He chuckled, "its funny. You had a bad dream this morning and I snapped back to the Capital torture in the afternoon."

Katniss leaned into him, "Its only fair. You comforted me this morning and its my turn to comfort you."

Peeta looked at Katniss and whispered, "I'm home…" Katniss smiled then kissed his lips.

Katniss broke the kiss and whispered, "I think I still owe you for the times I haven't comforted you when you needed me most." She chuckled, "You were there for me, its my turn to be there for you."

Peeta whispered, "You already have."

Katniss stood up and smiled, "lets go to bed." Peeta nodded.

They went under the covers and cuddled up to one another like always. Katniss rested on Peeta's chest and intertwined her fingers with his as he wrapped an arm around her back. Katniss whispered, "No one can hurt you now. Just close your eyes and don't let go. You and I will be safe." She closed her eyes as she repeated the phrase he said to her after her nightmare.

Peeta replied, "You're all I need."

"And you're the reason why I smile." Katniss replied with a whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that the two of them drifted off into sleep. The new beginning has already started, but to them it feels like that today was the actual start.

* * *

 **Here's to a New Start**

 **New Panem needs to have new system of doing things that is drastically different from the previous government**


	3. Chapter 2 Nunc scio quid sit amor

**Chapter 2** **Nunc scio quid sit amor**

 **I do not own Hunger Games**

Latin: Nunc scio quid sit amor: Now I know what love is

"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew" –William Shakespeare

* * *

Two months have passed by in District 12, and in that month the district has changed drastically. Although the reconstruction in the district isn't finished yet, the district already looks vastly different and new compared to the old District from before the war. The district has expanded in size and in population, and the influx of new residence gave way to more people to help construct new homes and businesses. The new district doesn't even resemble the old. Color and life has been brought back, and laughter and smiled that used to be in short supply in the old days are now a constant thing to see and be apart of. The new faces coming from other districts are people who want to experience life outside of their old lives, to begin anew. As this is a new chapter in the New Panem, everything will be new for a long while.

Surprisingly enough, not everyone wanted to live in the sprawling shiny metropolis at the heart of the capital. Some things didn't change, the citizens in the Capital city still dress eccentrically and still act very shallow. The goal to be noticed and to look extravagant is still on the top of their priority list. Even with new residence moving into the Capital city, looking your best and dressing eccentrically is still a very important part of their lived. But… with each day, brings a new dawn for the New Panem.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victors Village, District 12**

Just another late spring, clear, and warm morning in District 12. The warm gentle rising sun peered through the open windows and draped its warmth over a sleeping couple cuddling in bed. Katniss slept soundly in a comfortable plain grey tank top and black shorts with her back pressed against Peeta's chest. During the night her legs managed to get tangled with Peeta's under the covers. Peeta slept in a white t-shirt and black sweats with one arm under his head as an extra pillow and the other arm was draped lazily over Katniss' torso.

Katniss slowly shifted in Peeta's arms from the peering sun light coming through the windows. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a small yawn as she fully woke up. She felt pretty good this morning since she didn't have a very bad dream this time. Lately for the few months her bad dreams have gone on and off in severity, but she has gotten better and better at dealing with them. She's been getting more sleep but she is far from having untroubled sleep. Honestly, if it wasn't for Peeta, she'd still be kicking herself awake crying in cold sweats in the middle of the night. Because of him, she has been slowly coming back together. She's becoming whole again with him here. Now, when she sometimes slowly wakes up in the middle of the night and she manages to peacefully go back to sleep once she realizes Peeta is still by her. She has also started to do his remedy of making a list, though she is in the process of making some changes so it fits her more. With all the good that has come to her recently, she couldn't believe how fortunate she is. Even after all the bad things she has done, she was surprised with all the good things she has been getting. Peeta… being the singular best and important person in her life.

Katniss looked down at her pillow then smiled a large happy smile. Since Peeta returned home and they became a couple, things have been looking up for them. She hasn't been this happy for a long time. Thanks to Peeta, she is slowly healing her plagued dreams and unseen scars. He has been very gentle and patient with her, and together they are slowly becoming whole again. In the past she often felt a large empty void in her life, but now she feels like that Peeta has filled that void. Though the emptiness and pain of losing her father and Prim will never be filled completely, Peeta does make it easier for her to bear. Before, Katniss would never think that Peeta would be the one she would fall for, but she's glad she did. This relationship she has with Peeta is her first real serious intimate romantic relationship, so she's still very much new to the whole romance concept. But somehow Peeta makes it easy for her to express her feelings and emotions more freely. This relationship with Peeta is different than the one she had with Gale. The one with Gale was very confusing and conflicted while the relationship she has with Peeta is full of direction, patience, peace, and love. A relationship she needs and she plans to keep.

She shook her head; she didn't want to think of Gale right now. But, through all the good she has been receiving in her relationship, she felt a sudden longing for Peeta that she didn't know she had in her. Her mind was returned to reality when she heard Peeta's gentle voice break through her thoughts, "Good morning, my Angel…" Peeta said tiredly.

Katniss smiled a warm smile but remained quiet for a moment. Peeta hugged her tighter and propped himself up so he could kiss her temple gently. At the feeling of Peeta's strong grasp and gentle kiss, Katniss smiled a bigger smile, "Good morning."

Peeta nuzzled her neck, "How was your sleep?"

Katniss relished his embrace, "I slept surprisingly well."

"That's good." Peeta kissed the back of her head, "You haven't had as many severe bad dreams lately, which is really good."

Katniss gripped Peeta's arm and hummed affectionately, "Hm. Its gotten better. How was yours?"

Peeta smiled, "Oh…I had a very good sleep. Because I was here with you the whole time."

Katniss smiled, "Charmer." She said playfully. She held a genuine smile, "You always seem to know what to say to make me smile." She chuckled, "Corny things, but I love it."

Peeta chuckled, "Whatever works right?" He gently nudged her, "But, I think that means we're good for each other."

Katniss smiled but remained silent. Peeta started to feel like something was wrong, but before he could say anything, Katniss loosened his grip on her and turned to face him. Katniss gave a warm smile as she caressed his cheek, "Thank you."

Peeta look confused, "For what?"

"For being there." Katniss said softly.

"Always" Peeta responded instantly. Katniss smiled wider then leaned into him and kissed him.

They deepened the kiss, but after a long heated moment the need for air overcame them. Katniss kept her body close to Peeta's, "I love you." She whispered.

Peeta spoke in the same tone, "I love you too."

Katniss suddenly gave a worried look, "You won't leave me, right?" She almost said this regularly in a way to comfort the dark end of the back of her mind where the nightmares like to reside.

Peeta smiled reassuringly, "No. Never." He felt she was holding back something. Maybe she had a bad dream she wasn't telling him, "Katniss, is everything okay?"

Katniss nodded, "I'm just…happy." She said genuinely. She caressed his cheek then gently kissed his lips gently.

Once they broke the kiss, Peeta chuckled, "You seemed off. So I thought something was wrong."

Katniss laughed, "Everything is perfect, Peeta. I haven't been this happy in a very, very long time." She said truthfully.

Peeta smiled, "I can say the same." They both stared deeply into each others eyes with warm smiles for a quiet moment.

After a while Katniss spoke up, "What are you planning to do today?"

Peeta shrugged, "Probably work on the site today. See how the Bakery looks now then probably try to make more bread. What about you?"

Katniss shrugged too, "I wanted to go hunt, but I think I'll join you at the site."

Peeta looked worriedly at her, "You haven't hunted in a while, Katniss." He nodded, "Go ahead and hunt. I'll be fine." He said knowing that she wanted to go with him to the site incase he we would blackout in fits of Capital rage.

Like he could read her mind, Katniss looked at him with concerned eyes, "I just want to be there in case you…"

Peeta kissed her lips gently, "I'll be fine, Katniss. Trust me." He said reassuringly.

Katniss hugged him close and put her head to his chest, "I do trust you…I'm just worried is all."

Peeta hugged her back and stroked her hair gently, "I know, but I'll be fine." He chuckled, "Besides, I know you won't be far away." Katniss gave a worried smile.

Katniss released Peeta and stared into his eyes, "Never far away." She said genuinely but she still sounded a little worried.

Peeta realized she was still a little worried, "Plus, Haymitch will be there to watch over me." With that statement he saw Katniss relax a little.

Katniss smiled, "That's good." She said relieved. She accidentally started to yawn causing her to cover her mouth with her hand, "Excuse me."

Peeta smiled, "You look tired still, rest a little longer. I'll go get ready." He pressed his lips on hers gently then kissed her on the forehead. He then got out of bed and stretched then turned around to look down at her, "I'll see you later."

Katniss propped herself on an elbow and smiled, "Definitely." She said happily. Peeta smiled his characteristically warm smile then went into the bathroom to change. Katniss laid on her back once again and began to think to herself.

She sighed peacefully and suddenly remembered what Johanna said during the 75th Hunger Games on the beach near the Cornucopia. Johanna was fiddling with her axe as she spoke softly, "Love is weird." Katniss smirked at the memory, Johanna was right, love is weird. But it's a good weird in Katniss' opinion.

* * *

Peeta walked out of the house wearing a plain grey shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He started to slowly walk down the road in the Victors Village while enjoying the warm sun and the fresh air. He spotted Haymitch walk out of his house and onto the road energetically in a blue short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Peeta couldn't believe it, "Haymitch!" He called out to him.

Haymitch turned around and smiled, "Hey, look who it is." He stopped in his tracks to wait for Peeta to catch up to him.

Peeta caught up to him, "I still can't get used to this."

Haymitch looked at him confused, "Get used to what?"

"The fact that you're up this early and not hung over in your house." Peeta said plainly with a smile on his face.

Haymitch shook his head, "How many times do I have to give you my reason."

Peeta chuckled, "Who's the girl?"

Haymitch sighed, "Not you too. I don't know why Katniss keeps asking me that." He shook his head, "For the 100th time, I never said anything about a girl."

Peeta laughed, "You always say that but you never specifically denied it."

Haymitch paused for a moment then spoke softly, "There is no girl."

Peeta shook his head with a smile, "Sure…" He said sarcastically.

They started to walk again down the road. Haymitch looked at Peeta with a devilish grin, "So, did you do the do yet?"

Peeta groaned, "Come on, Haymitch."

Haymitch laughed, "See. Doesn't feel so good when I ask the same question huh?" He nudged his shoulder with a big grin, "So, is that a yes or a no?"

Peeta shook his head, "No we haven't yet." He sighed, "Haymitch, our relationship is…" He paused, "Haymitch! Why do you even care?" He yelled back in shock.

Haymitch laughed, "Just trying to make you feel uncomfortable." He chuckled, "You also didn't deny it."

Peeta sighed, "NO. We haven't and I will never tell you anyway…" The voluntarily sober Haymitch was far more energetic and lively than the drunk one.

Haymitch chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to tell when it first happens anyway." Peeta shot him a disapproving look. After a moment, Haymitch started to look confused, "Speaking of. Where is Katniss?" Haymitch chuckled, "You two have been inseparable since you came back."

Peeta nodded, "She wanted to come along to make sure I'm alright, but I told her I'll be okay."

"Sounds like trouble in paradise." Haymitch said in a worried tone.

Peeta laughed, "No, we're doing good, don't worry." He nodded, "She's going to hunt later instead. She hasn't done it in a while so I encouraged her to do it."

Haymitch understood, "Make sense. She'll have some fun doing that. That honestly beats working on the site." He laughed, "Plus that means more of a variety of meat than the the ones the hovercraft delivers."

Peeta chuckled, "That is true."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Katniss finally walked out of the woods. Her hair was braded in her usual way and she wore her brown leather jacket, matching brown leather belt wrapped around her torso, and black tight pants with the bottom of her pants tucked into her high dark brown leather boots. Her hunting gear was across her body as she stabilized a small dead white tail deer on her shoulders with one hand, and carried a rope that was tied around the neck of large dead turkey in the other hand. It was a very productive, peaceful, and relaxing day in the woods. The warm sun, cool mountainous breeze, and beautiful trees made the atmosphere very serene and almost made Katniss forget all of her troubles.

Katniss finished crossing the clearing in between the tree line and the district perimeter fence. As she got closer to one of the recently made gates in the fence, the two gate sentries opened the gate for her. The two sentries were dressed in normal attire, long sleeve shirts, dark pants, and working shoes. They both had old hunting rifles slung muzzle up on their shoulders for security purposes against wild life. She nodded at them as a quiet greeting. One of the gate sentries smiled at her, "Looks like good hunting, Ms. Everdeen."

Katniss stopped at the gate so she could talk to the sentries, "It was. Could've gotten more, the woods were alive today. But I could only carry so much."

The second sentry spoke, "Must be because the New Panem hover crafts. They've been flying in all day."

The first sentry chuckled, "You could take Mr. Mellark with you next time. I've seen him in the construction site. That guy is damn strong." He laughed, "Way stronger than he looks."

Katniss chuckled, "Yeah, I'll think about bringing him next time." She nodded, "See you two around." Both the sentries nodded at her while they closed the gate behind her.

Katniss walked deeper into the district as the sound of construction got louder and louder with every yard she covered. She was soon in the construction site as she made her way toward the provisional market place to drop of her game. While she walked calmly through the busy construction site she admired the dozens of people helping each other with various projects. She happily noted the kindness, smiles, laughter, and hard work she saw as she walked the path toward the market. Katniss couldn't help but adore how much everything has changed for the better. All these smiles and acts of kindness warmed her heart and soul. Everything is becoming new again.

When she finally made it to the provisional market she quickly sold her kills to a familiar vendor then began to make her way around the market to greet Greasy Sae and her granddaughter. But before Katniss could make it to them she suddenly heard a loud familiar whirling noise approaching behind her. Her smile faded as she quickly looked up and saw two sleek New Panem hover craft flying low and slow in a tight formation over the the district. She continued to stare at them as they disappeared from her view behind an unfinished two floor building. Katniss immediately started to become worried about Peeta.

She ran out of the market in search for Peeta, "Peeta!" She called worriedly. As she ran back into the construction zone people started to look at her in confusion. Katniss continued to call his name repeatedly, "Peeta!" She turned the corner to another busy path full of construction equipment, workers, and bystanders, "Peeta!" She called out again. Her calls were only met with concerned and confused looks at her. She ran up to a woman construction worker sitting on a table on her break, "Excuse me, do you know where Peeta Mellark is?"

The woman removed her earplugs with a warm smile, "Katniss Everdeen!" She greeted. She then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" She said confused.

"Do you know where Peeta Mellark is?" Katniss said urgently.

The woman pointed to her right, "Yeah, he's around the corner to the left. I believe he's giving a little girl company while her parents work." She saw Katniss shutter. The woman looked at her with concern, "Is everything okay, Katniss?"

Katniss nodded, "Thank you!" She said then quickly ran off in the direction the woman pointed out.

Katniss quickly turned the corner then stopped abruptly at what she saw. Her worries quickly disappeared at the scene in front of her. Peeta was not in pain nor was he losing his mind from Capital torture, but instead he was calm and happy while he talked with a little girl. Peeta and the little brunette girl talked while they sat on a small bench off to the side of the path. The little girl had her hair braded like Katniss' and she wore a white t-shirt under blue overalls and black shoes. A small smile crept on Katniss' face as she relaxed in seeing a calm Peeta. She turned back around the corner to leave her boyfriend with the little girl, but she heard something that caught her attention.

The little girl smiled, "I like Ms. Katniss Everdeen. She's very pretty." Katniss stopped just around the corner and leaned her back against the wall as she listened. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but part of her was curious to know what would be said.

Peeta smiled, "I like her too, Calissa." He chuckled, "She's very kind."

"You forgot to say pretty!" Calissa said happily.

Peeta laughed, "Oh yeah. But that is implied because she's very beautiful." He tickled her, "Just like you!" The girl laughed loudly. Peeta stopped and chuckled, "She's also very brave."

Calissa bounced happily, "My mommy says she's a hero. She also says that Katniss righted wrongs and that she's the reason why we are free. Mommy also said people would follow her to the end." Katniss looked to the sky and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be called a hero and she believed that she was the farthest from being called one. She remembered being told why she was a hero multiple times from Plutarch and even Coin, but she never liked it.

Peeta nodded, "You know, Katniss doesn't like being called a hero." Katniss' eyes shot open as she looked over her shoulder to look at her boyfriend and the little girl.

Calissa cocked her head to the side, "why?"

Peeta chuckled, "She didn't feel like one. She wasn't as charismatic as many people, she could be hard headed, and very emotional at times. She also made a lot of mistakes that she blames herself for." He shrugged, "She understands why we call her a hero and why people followed her to the end, but she just doesn't like being called a hero. Maybe she doesn't truly understand it." Katniss knew that he was speaking the truth, and she didn't deny it. She was hard to get to know and she was very hard headed at times...and Peeta knew it the best.

Calissa spoke softly, "Do you think she's a hero?"

Peeta gave a wide smile, "I don't just believe it. I know it." He chuckled, "You want to know why?" Calissa nodded happily. Peeta smiled, "because she is a real genuine person. She is a complex person that people can relate to." Calissa looked at him confused at the last statement. Peeta laughed, "That means, she isn't flawless and invincible. She has conflicts and her morals and motivations were constantly strained." Calissa smiled happily and nodded. Peeta nodded, "She also puts others over herself which spoke volume to many people. She doesn't quit no matter how hard it gets, and no matter the odds against her. She will always give it her all no matter what it is." He gently nudged the little girl, "All these things I said make people relate to her and follow her."

Katniss put a hand over her mouth as she stood behind the corner, taken back at the words Peeta spoke. She never thought of it like that... It sounded much different when Peeta said it than how she thought about it in the past. Peeta said it with… passion and care. He really believed it.

Calissa looked confused, "But, Mr. Mellark… You just told me how people relate to her. How does this make her a hero?"

Peeta chuckled, "Oh. That depends on how you define hero. Your definition is someone who saves and rescues people. Which she did. She saved hundreds of lives during the conflict by the decisions she made and her actions on and off the battlefield." He rubbed the top of her head playfully causing the little girl to laugh, "And she saved generations." He chuckled, "The pain and suffering of the Old Panem was around for a long, long time before Katniss went to the Games. But all that changed when Katniss held out those small berries to me. From there she saved the future in a way." Calissa smiled happily. He spoke in a serious tone, "She's a hero to me because she gave everyone hope. Hope was in short supply back then, but because of her… everyone obtained it. She's intent in making a better place for everyone. Therefore, she's a hero in more ways than one."

Peeta's words again sank into Katniss. Peeta, the person who was once hijacked by the capital and unknowingly tried to kill her, the person she once rejected time and time again, and now the person she's in love with. Those words coming from him meant much more than words coming from someone else. Meant more than Plutarch, Johanna, Coin, and even Haymitch saying it. She leaned her head against the wall and gave a warm smile to herself.

Peeta smiled at Calissa, "To me, she will always be a hero and she will always be perfect. Because I love her."

Calissa smiled, "Some day, I want to love someone as much as you love Katniss."

Peeta smiled, "You will. You just have to let it in." He smiled at the little girl, "You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real that it might scare you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting, and even worthwhile." Calissa beamed happily at his words.

Again, Katniss was rendered speechless with his words. She smiled, Peeta always knew what to say. Even though his words weren't directed at her, she still felt them very deeply. She already knew what love was, but now she suddenly feels like she has a whole new better understanding of it. She found love with Peeta in the craziest of places…

Suddenly Haymitch interrupted her thought, "Spying on Peeta, sweetheart?" Katniss' head quickly looked to the right at the sound of Haymitch. He laughed, "Having trust issues with the boy are we?"

Katniss sighed and shook her head, "No, we're fine." She looked over her shoulder again, "Better than fine actually."

Haymitch chuckled, "Sure. Anyway, my friend Anya over there." He signaled behind him with his thumb, "said that you were freaking out about something concerning Peeta."

Katniss sighed again and shook her head, "It stupid really. I heard two hovercraft fly overhead, so I thought Peeta would go into Capital rage again."

"Let me guess, you went rushing through the district, freaking everyone out, just to find Peeta…" Haymitch said plainly. Katniss just nodded silently. Haymitch laughed, "Well... what do you see?"

Katniss nodded with a smile, "He's fine."

Haymitch laughed, "Of course he's fine!" He patted Katniss on the shoulder, "How was your hunt?"

Katniss smiled, "Got a deer and turkey."

Haymitch jumped in excitement, "Oh! I got get me some of that. Give me some variety from the Capital preservative meat they keep delivering."

Katniss chuckled, "At least they're trying."

Haymitch shook his head, "Please. This crap will rot your stomach from the inside."

"You're probably cooking it wrong." Katniss said plainly in cold but friendly humor, "You're not drunk all the time anymore, so you can actually taste stuff now."

Haymitch sighed, "You never stop…"

Katniss pushed herself off the wall and walked past Haymitch, "I'm heading home for the day. I'm going to start prepping for dinner."

Haymitch turned in surprise at her abrupt exit, "You're not going to say hi to Peeta?"

Katniss turned around to face him, "He's talking to a little girl right now. Hate to bother him." Before Haymitch could say anything, Katniss spoke again, "Besides… I'll see him very soon." With that she turned around and left.

Haymitch just shrugged then went around the corner to talk to Peeta.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victors Village, District 12**

Early in the evening, Peeta finally strolled back into the house to end a long day. As he turned around to close the front door, he heard Katniss' gentle voice behind him, "Hey, welcome home." She said in a warm tone.

Peeta turned back around and smiled, "Hey, Katniss." He said quietly. Katniss' had her dark hair tied in a high loose ponytail leaving her bangs to the side and wore a grey short sleeve shirt and black tight pants. He walked toward her, "Have fun hunting?"

Katniss smiled, "Yup. Got a small white tail deer and a large turkey."

Peeta reached Katniss and they shared a brief but tender kiss in another way to greet each other. Peeta broke the kiss and chuckled, "Looks like you were busy."

Katniss shrugged, "The hovercraft flying in and out of the district made it easy for me to hunt." Before Peeta could say anything, she took his hand and lead him into the kitchen, "Come on, I'm making dinner."

When they stepped into the kitchen Peeta became overwhelmed by the wonderful aroma of her cooking. He smiled, "Smells good in here." He nodded to her pot, "Is that the deer I smell?"

Katniss let go of his hand to check on the food, "No, I sold those. I decided to try cooking with the cheap meat the Capital delivered to us."

Peeta laughed, "Wow! Never thought the cheap meat could smell this good."

Katniss shook her head as she opened the pot, "You're probably getting food from people who don't know how to cook. Like Haymitch…"

Peeta laughed, "When I'm on the site, I usually get my food with Haymitch."

Katniss covered the pot again, "That was your first mistake is getting food with Haymitch."

Peeta leaned on the island and crossed his arms, "Well, I know that now."

Everything suddenly became silent between them as they stared at one another. They started to share eye contact for a seemingly long moment. There was something in that quiet moment that was building up inside both Katniss and Peeta, and the moment was straining and tugging on both of them. There was a new certain hunger for each other that they didn't know they had, and neither them knew how to react toward it. When they both were about to say something, they heard the pot make a strange sound. Katniss quickly turned back around to manage the food, "I think its done.".

Peeta shook his head in a way to clear his mind. He then nodded, "Smells delicious." He shrugged, "Right… I forgot I was going to make bread."

Katniss smiled, "Its alright. You were busy, so we'll make do without it." Peeta simply smiled. Katniss turned around and looked at him with a loving smile for a moment. They again remained quiet. Katniss gasped again, "I got to stop staring." She quickly walked over to a cupboard to get hot temperature mitts so she could pick up the hot pot.

Peeta chuckled, "I don't mind." Peeta felt a new found tension between them. It wasn't the bad type of tension; it was a different type of tension…

Katniss placed the pot on the island next to Peeta then removed the mitts then placed them next to the pot. Peeta automatically placed a gentle hand over hers that were resting on the mitts. They both shared eye contact once again. After a brief quiet moment, Katniss gave into what she was feeling lately, she hooked her hand around the back of Peeta's neck and brought him in quickly for a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened even more, Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss' body and brought her body close to his. Katniss started to wrap her arms around Peeta's neck and held him tight. Their tongues battling in each others mouths as the kiss deepened even more. They gave into a longing that has existed for a while but they rarely admitted to having nor did they think about it, but it gotten harder recently.

Katniss pushed them away from the island and the hot pot then jumped and hooked her legs around Peeta's hip. Peeta grunted in surprise but he was able to catch her and hold her up effortlessly. He stopped kissing for a moment, "What about your food?"

Katniss shook her head, "Forget about the food." She started to kiss him again. With that Peeta started to carry Katniss slowly and carefully up to their room while they hungered for each other.

When they got to their room, Peeta gently put Katniss down on the bed causing her to unhook her legs and arms from his body. She ran a gentle hand along his cheek as she smiled a warm loving smile. Peeta, being the gentle and kind hearted person he is, asked, "Are you sure about this, Katniss?" He asked while he hovered over her.

Katniss started to tug on his shirt to pull it off of him. She smiled, "I'm very sure." She said gently. She yanked his shirt off him and saw his strong but scarred torso. She ran a gentle hand over his physically scarred torso. This isn't the first time she saw them, but this is the first time she ever got a clear look at them and took her time to touch them. Katniss met her eyes with Peeta's once again then brought him into a kiss.

Peeta slowly took off her shirt and saw the number of scars that war and the games had left upon her. Peeta quietly stared at the scars, then ran a gentle hand over her skin. She wasn't uncomfortable with Peeta touching her like that nor was she uncomfortable with him seeing the physical scars she always had hidden. She was very comfortable with Peeta, because she trusts him and he truly understood her. Katniss whispered, "I love you."

Peeta smiled and whispered back, "I love you too. Katniss." He leaned down and kissed her again. Katniss again wrapped her legs around Peeta as they continued.

* * *

The sun shined bright the next morning as it always did in this time of season. The sun peered through the windows and draped its warmth in the room like it always did. The sun blanketed its warmth over the naked couple cuddling under the messy bed sheets. Peeta had his arm draped over Katniss' bare torso, her back was pressed to his chest, and their feet were tangled with each other under the sheets. Like usual. Peeta slowly woke up and stretched for a moment as he fully awoke. He then quickly remembered what happened last night, the passion, and the longing they had for each other played like a movie in his mind. He smiled, it was a good night, and it was a good night's rest. For some strange reason, he felt like an entire weight was lifted off his shoulders. He then ran a gentle hand over her bare torso, for someone who has seen combat and been to two games, her skin was very smooth. Katniss turned towards him in her sleep and accidentally hit him gently in the nose with her hand. Peeta gave a light chuckle.

At the sound of Peeta's laugh, Katniss slowly opened her eyes. "Peeta?" She said sleepily.

Peeta smiled, "I'm here."

Katniss smiled as she slowly woke up, "Last night was... incredible." She said tiredly.

Peeta laughed, "It really was."

Katniss began to fully wake up. She ran a hand through Peeta's hair, "Do you know that last night was my first untroubled sleep in a very long time."

Peeta laughed, "Same here." He smiled, "Would you roll your eyes at me if I said this was the first time in years that I felt that all was right in the world?"

Katniss let out a small giggle, "Yes."

Peeta smiled then propped himself up so he hovered over her, "You're so beautiful, Katniss." His warm smile drover he insane in a good way. He shook his head, "The things you say that make you imperfect, make you perfect."

Katniss smiled then brought him down for a kiss.

Suddenly they heard a loud knock on the front door causing Katniss and Peeta to quickly cut the kiss short. Katniss looked at Peeta, "What time is it?"

Peeta rolled away from Katniss and checked the clock on his night stand, "Its Seven."

Katniss looked confused, "Who's knocking at out door at seven? Is it the construction people or is it Haymitch?"

Peeta sighed, "No idea. But I doubt its Haymitch. He wakes up early but I doubt he's up this early." There was another loud series of knocks on the front door. Peeta sighed again, "I'll get it." He hopped out of bed and put on his dark blue jeans then started to frantically look for his shirt.

Katniss propped herself up on her elbows then crossed her legs, "What's wrong?"

"Can't find my shirt." Peeta said worriedly.

"I think I kicked it off the bed toward your side." Katniss said with a smile growing on her face. There were more knocks on the door. Katniss rolled her eyes and frowned, "God! What do they want!"

Peeta found his plain grey shirt, "Found it!" He quickly put it on then gave Katniss a quick kiss then rushed out of the door.

Katniss laid back down then stretched on the bed with a happy content smile on her face. Last night was incredible, and she felt something changed. Something changed for the better. Suddenly the bedroom door opened with Peeta smiling, "sorry about not making bread."

Katniss smiled and propped herself up on her elbows, "No apologies." Peeta chuckled then rushed out again. She laughed to herself. Speaking of bread, they didn't eat dinner last night.

* * *

Peeta opened the front door quickly, "Yes?" He was surprised to see who it was at the door.

Haymitch laughed, "You did it, didn't you?"

Peeta groaned, "Haymitch what are you doing here this early?"

"Just answer the question, boy!"

Peeta sighed, "I said I will never tell you if it did."

Haymitch pushed his shoulder playfully, "Ha, so it's a yes. That's ma boy." He said playfully.

Peeta groaned again, "What are you doing here?"

Haymitch turned serious, "Alright. There is a reason why I am here this early. I got a call a minute ago from Plutarch of all people, to let you know that the President is coming here in a week." Peeta rose a brow curiously. Haymitch took a breath, "wait for it… Because of the reconstruction efforts throughout Panem, the President is coming to inspect each district and spend a day in each one…Because of yours and Katniss' reputations, you both are going to be interviewed."

Peeta sighed, "Oh boy… Katniss is going to love this." He said sarcastically.

"Here's the good news, you have five days to choose your own reporter you're comfortable with." Haymitch chuckled, "here's the other good news. Effie and her team is coming back here to help you two out. I talked to her earlier, she's pretty excited."

Peeta smiled, "Is that why you're sober? Because of Effie?"

Haymitch was quick to change the subject back to the original topic, "Focus here, boy."

Peeta chuckled, part of it had to be because of Effie. He then turned serious, "Reporters? We don't even know any new reporters."

Haymitch nodded, "That's why you have the next five days to find your own." He nodded, "Well, I thought you two should know as soon as possible so…"

Peeta smiled, "Thanks, Haymitch."

Haymitch nodded, "I'm real proud of you two and I mean that." He smiled then turned and left.

Peeta smiled back and closed the door. He then slowly made his way back up the stairs to the bedroom while he thought about what was soon to come. Katniss won't like the whole interview part, nor would she like the attention everyone will give her from the reports. People still saw her as hero so there is bound to be a lot of publicity for her…and for them in that matter. He sighed as he reached the top of the stairs. He opened the door to their bedroom and stopped in his place when he saw Katniss sprawled out on the bed with the bed sheets messily covering her body. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Katniss heard the door open and quickly looked toward it. She smiled, "Come back to bed." She said while signaling him to come with her index finger.

Peeta laughed then stepped all the way in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

" **You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real that it might scare you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting, and even worthwhile."-Unknown Quote**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Some Haymitch coming up and mystery characters are coming back.**

 **Did my best to show the change in Katniss' emotions and track of mind through everything.**


	4. Chapter 3 Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Chapter 3 Ad Astra Per Aspera**

I don't own Hunger Games

Latin: Ad Astra Per Aspera: To the Stars through difficulties

"She loved him because he had brought her back to life. She had been like a caterpillar in a cocoon, and he had drawn her out and shown her that she was a butterfly" – Ken Follet, The Pillars of Earth

XXXXXXXX

Since reconstruction began, life has slowly improved for everybody in Panem. The staggering amount of unpaid volunteers to be a part of the combined effort of reconstruction made quick signs of progress. The public approval of the New Panem has sky rocketed with the clear signs of progress in all corners of the country. Panem under the new government has shown and proved to all citizens that its a system that works for the interest of the people. The New government focuses its attention of being for the people, not above the people, with the principal that tyranny only brings failure. This just form of government lets the people live and work in peace and without fear of the Games, conviction without cause, public government beatings, and other forms of tyranny.

With reconstruction still going on, President Paylor plans to visit every district and spend the day in each one. Her route will start with the farthest district then will work her way back through the closest district back to the Capital. This time, the President is coming not as a tyrant, but as a citizen of Panem. District 12 is the second stop in the tour after District 13…

XXXXXXXX

Its been two days and Katniss and Peeta haven't found a reporter they want to have an interview with. Truthfully, they don't want to be seen in front of any more cameras, and rightfully so. The build up to the Games, the victory tour, and always acting happy in front of the cameras for President Snow really made the couple hate shows, cameras, and interviews. Even though The Hunger Games are over, the memory is still fresh and both Katniss and Peeta feel that getting interviewed will only reopen some past memories and wounds. They also both figured that the best place to find reporters would be the Capital since it's the jewel of Panem, but neither one of them want to visit the Capital, for obvious reasons.

The couple was running out of time to find a reporter. If they don't have one by the end of the week before the President shows up, then they will be stuck with a random reporter they might not get along with. That's the reason why they have the ability to choose because they can choose one they feel more comfortable speaking to. Unfortunately, again, they don't know any reporters and they don't want to go all the way to the Capital for one.

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victors Village, District 12 **

The early spring sun once again peered through the windows of the house and liberated the house of its dark shade. As usual, the warm morning sun cast its life giving light upon the master bedroom and its peaceful sleeping occupants. The bedroom looked messy with discarded clothes strung out along the floor, and the comforter and sheets on the bed were messy and wrinkled. But the chaotic mess of bed sheets managed to cover the peaceful cuddling naked couple fast asleep on the bed. Katniss slept soundly on Peeta's bare chest with her arm resting lazily around his torso. Her long dark hair was a little messy but still managed to flow perfectly to one side and drape part of her lovers chest. Peeta slept peacefully with one arm wrapped around Katniss' back and the other lay lazily on the bed.

The sun shined into Peeta's closed eyes causing him to slowly stir. He slowly woke up then stretched lazily, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty on top of him. He stopped stretching when he felt Katniss slowly stir on his chest. He paused and took a moment to gaze upon the one and only beautiful Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen, the person he loved and was invisible to for so long of his life, but eventually she finally saw him and fell in love with him, in the strangest of places and circumstances. He'll remember that and repeat it for as along as he lives because it really was strange. Plus, she is the single greatest thing that has ever happened to him, and its important to always remember where you started and where you came from. He felt Katniss stir again.

Katniss hummed and whispered with her eyes still closed, "Hm. Hey…" She said with a smile.

Peeta smiled, "Good morning, beautiful." He let out a light chuckle, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Katniss slowly opened her eyes and tightened her grip on Peeta's body, "You didn't wake me, don't worry." She chuckled, "That annoying sun woke me up."

Peeta caressed Katniss' back gently, earning a hum of content from her. He looked to the windows the sun shined through, "we should really close those drapes more often then." He chuckled.

Katniss chuckled, "That be the obvious thing to do." She gently kissed his chest.

Peeta continued to run his hand up and down her back gently, "So, how was your sleep last night?"

Katniss slowly propped herself up on her elbow to look at him with a loving gaze, "Another untroubled sleep." She turned quiet as she looked down at the bed.

Peeta looked at her confused and with concern in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Katniss shook her head, "Nothing." She looked into his eyes, "I'm just really happy right now." She said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. After a long moment she broke the kiss and whispered, "You're the reason why I'm happy."

Peeta ran a hand gently down her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Katniss kissed him again, "I love you too." After a moment of staring deeply into each other's eyes, Katniss smiled a wide smile, "About last night..."

Peeta smiled, "I knew you were flexible but…"

Katniss giggled, "So, you loved it?"

"loved every second of it and everything about you." Peeta said with a smile. Katniss smiled and leaned forward again to kiss him. After a moment, Peeta broke the kiss and said humorously, "Though, if we keep this up, we're going to end up being like rabbits…"

Katniss chuckled, "You don't seem to mind," Peeta just shrugged slightly with a bright smile. Katniss paused then raised an eyebrow as she realized his last statement, "Are you saying, I act like a rabbit?" She said with a mock serious tone and glare.

Peeta stiffened, "Woah, that's not what I meant…I didn't mean to." He said rapidly with the look of distress.

Katniss laughed at her flustered lover, "I'm joking, Peeta." It was quite entertaining to see his reaction when she made these types of jokes toward him.

Peeta relaxed with a sigh of relief, "Its so hard to tell if you're joking sometimes."

Katniss chuckled, "That just means I'll just keep you guessing." She laughed.

Peeta smiled seductively, "Come here…" He said as he quickly moved and hugged her tightly, bringing her down on top of him and causing her to laugh loudly.

After a long moment, Katniss slowly extracted herself from his embrace and hovered above him with a loving look in her eyes. She whispered, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She smiled, "And I never show or tell you enough."

Peeta gently pushed a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear, "Well…we now have all the time in the world to show and tell." Katniss smiled. Peeta shrugged with a smile, "And you know… tell each other all of the deep stuff..."

Katniss smiled and raised a brow, "The deep stuff, huh?"

Peeta nodded with a big grin, "Yeah, the deep stuff."

Katniss replied with a grin, "Well, now you stepped over the line." They both laughed at the familiar exchange. Once they calmed down, Peeta brought her in for a lasting kiss which she happily reciprocated. After a minute, Katniss broke the kiss and whispered, "I look forward to sharing it with you." She smiled and kissed him briefly. Once again, she broke the kiss then gently rolled off of him, "I'm going to wash up." She said as got to her feet, taking the bed sheet with her.

Peeta gasped from the sudden drop in temperature, "Woah!"

Katniss held the sheet over her chest as she walked slowly to the bathroom while she accented the sway her hips, fully knowing that Peeta was watching every inch of her. She slowly opened the bathroom door then looked over her shoulder at Peeta with amusement and mirth in her eyes, "You coming?" She said in a seductive tone.

Peeta smiled and got off the bed to join her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Its now around noon and Katniss and Peeta are sitting next to each other at the kitchen table finishing up their first meal of the day. At the head of the table sat Peeta wearing a plain black t-shirt, dark jeans, with a belt, and brown socks. Katniss sat to his right with her dark hair tied in a high loose ponytail leaving her bangs to the side her, legs crossed, and only wore Peeta's shirt from the day before. The shirt is a long sleeve white collared button up shirt that ended just below her hips at the top of her thighs. The couple had a late start but they didn't mind, in fact they enjoyed their "lazy" mornings together.

Katniss put her fork down on the plate and gently put a hand over her lips, "That was good, Peeta."

Peeta chuckled and rested his forearms on the table, "Hey, you helped make it too, Katniss."

Katniss gently took his hand in hers, "True, but you're the resident cook and baker. I got to give you credit when credit is due." She said with a light chuckle.

Peeta nodded, "Fair enough." He laughed, "Well, speaking of credit." He shrugged, "Yesterday, I saw you changing and I was so mesmerized by your beauty that I ran into the wall in the hallway upstairs, then almost fell on my back."

Katniss laughed, "Oh God." She rested her chin on her other hand, "You should put that on a greeting card in the Capital." Peeta laughed.

"I hate to change the subject."

Katniss sighed, "Don't tell me, we have to find a reporter now."

Peeta sighed too, "Yeah… its been two days and our deadline is fast approaching."

Katniss nodded, "I know. I just don't want to deal with another interview." She shrugged, "At least there will be no Caesar Flickerman..." She paused, "I hope at least."

Peeta smiled, "Unless the new TV hosts followed his foot steps."

"Lets hope not. I can't deal with another Caesar." Katniss said plainly.

Peeta sighed, "I just can't deal with anyone who acts and looks like Caesar."

Katniss gripped Peeta's hand, "I understand that."

Peeta turned to her and put his hand on hers, "We'll find a reporter we both like, so we both can feel a little easy."

Katniss nodded, "But…what if we don't find one."

Peeta shrugged, "Then we don't find one." He spoke confidently, "If we don't have one, then we won't give an interview."

"But they…" Katniss was about to continue but Peeta cut her off gently.

"The good thing about this new world we live in, is our ability to choose." Peeta smiled, "But for now, we'll look for a reporter we both like together." He nodded, "And if we don't find one in the allotted time, then we can figure out what to say when someone tries asking us for interviews. Deal?"

Katniss smiled, "Deal." They both leaned forward for a kiss, but suddenly they heard a knock on the door. She sighed in frustration, "Why are people suddenly knocking on my door in the mornings."

Peeta smiled, "Just be glad they're knocking. Could you imagine someone like Haymitch walking in on us."

Katniss cringed, "I don't want to think about that." Peeta laughed. The knocking continued. She sighed, "I'll get it."

Peeta looked at her confused, "I can get it. I'm the one fully dressed."

Katniss stood up, "I'll get it. If anything, I'll just stick my head out." She chuckled, "Besides, I don't want my boyfriend to run into a wall because he's so distracted because of me."

Peeta sighed, "I'll pay better attention."

"Sure you will." Katniss said humorously as she kissed Peeta on the head then started to walk to the door. Peeta unknowingly watched her walk slowly away as the sound of her footsteps padding along the wood floor rang in his ears. She stopped at turned her head slightly and said with amusement in her eyes, "I know you're staring."

Peeta simply smiled and shook her head, "Can you blame me?" he said softly.

"I guess not." Katniss replied with a smile as she walked away, running her hand against the wall.

XXXXXXXX

Katniss slowly opened the door and only poked her head and part of her shoulder out to be exposed to who ever was at the door. "Yes?" She asked before knowing who it was.

"Hello!" Effie Trinket sang as she saw Katniss poking her head out from behind the door. As usual Effie wore an array of bright extravagant colors and clothes to represent and celebrate the season. She wore a puffy bright bleach blonde wig accented with a large fake amaryllis flower on the right, a light red and white wavy dress that ended at her mid thighs and accented the amaryllis flower in her wig, gold bracelets, and gold colored high heels.

Katniss got a better look at who was the door, "Effie?" She said shocked. She saw part of her old prep team Flavius and Octavia flanking Effie with bright smiles.

Some things don't change, both Flavius and Octavia also wore extravagant colors and attire as per usual of Capital residence. Flavius had nicely combed bright cayenne hair, striped suit and tie with alternating cayenne and white stripes, and black shoes. Octavia dyed her hair and long eyelashes a violet tulip color to match the spring season. Along with the dye, her long hair was pinned and rolled up in two high rolls. She wore a bright colored dress with the same color as her hair, nylons, and violet high heels. What did change is that she didn't have her skin in an odd green pigment.

Flavius bounced on his toes excitedly, "Greeting, superstar!" He said happily.

Octavia smiled happily, "Oh, honey we missed you!"

Effie waved her hands happily, "Panem's greatest triumph!" She gasped, "liberator and conqueror!" Katniss smiled at the group. Effie waved at her, "Oh! Would you look at that? Katniss smiled willingly!" She said jokingly. Katniss smiled again and shook her head as she maintained her position of hiding most of her body.

Flavius smiled, "Sweetie, you need to smile more. You have a lovely smile." He chuckled, "I'm sure Peeta would agree." With that statement, Katniss was unsure if Effie and the prep team were aware that Peeta and her were actually together in a serious relationship. She didn't know if Haymitch told Effie at all…

Effie stepped forward and waved dramatically, "Come Katniss, let us see you. Don't be shy!" Before Katniss can brace the door, Effie pushed it open and revealed Katniss wearing only a white button up shirt with her legs mostly exposed. Effie gasped, "Goodness, dear! You aren't even dressed." She smiled widely, "Do you know what time it is?"

Katniss shrugged and was about to speak when Flavius spoke up first, "Katniss, girl on fire! Your legs look spectacular!" He laughed, "I'm glad you took our tips to heart." Katniss sighed…

Octavia smiled, "You look wonderful!"

Katniss stepped back deeper into the house quietly so no one passing by the house would see her. She let out an uncomfortable smile, "Come on in." Effie and the prep team happily stepped inside then Katniss gently closed the door.

Effie instantly picked up a change in Katniss' behavior and attitude. Effie could tell by her body language that she is more relaxed and even more happy than their first encounter. Who wouldn't be more relaxed? There no more games, no more war, and no more fear of peace keeper beatings. Effie sensed something more, "Where is our boy?" She said happily.

Katniss looked confused, "Our boy?" She started to feel self conscious about her exposed legs, so she tried to tug on the shirt in a futile attempt to cover more of her legs.

"Oh heavens sake, Katniss." Effie laughed, "I'm talking about Peeta."

Peeta appeared from the kitchen, "I thought my mind was playing games on me when I heard Effie's voice."

Effie opened up her arms as she rushed to Peeta, "Oh my! Look how handsome you look!" She hugged Peeta tightly, and he happily reciprocated the hug. Effie let go for a moment to look at her former male tribute, "I know its been only a short while, but you and Katniss look extremely nice." She said in a sing song voice.

Peeta smiled, "Thank you, Effie." He nodded, "Its good to see you."

Octavia looked at Katniss' shirt, "Katniss, my dear. This shirt, doesn't seem to work with you. Where did you get this material?"

Flavius nodded, "She's right. You must always strive to look your best. I suggest…"

Katniss decided to say it straight, "This shirt is Peeta's." Octavia and Flavius gasped.

Effie knew deep down that they ended up together. She just wanted to hear it from them. She had to pry so she smiled and pressed, "Does this mean…"

Katniss and Peeta both shared a look and smiled at each other. Katniss nodded, "Yes. Peeta and I are in a very serious relationship… both physically and emotionally."

Octavia gasped again, "You two look so good together." Flavius nodded in agreement as a wave of emotion hit him. The fact that Katniss and Peeta actually did form a real romantic relationship after everything that has happened warmed his heart and flooded him with emotion.

Peeta and Katniss smiled at each other. Effie chuckled, "I don't want to sound strange, but I had a feeling you two were going to be together." She said surprisingly serious. She shrugged, "You two were always right for each other. Even though Katniss never saw it." Katniss approached Effie as Octavia and Flavius simply watched quietly, trying to contain their mix of emotions. Effie smiled at both of her former tributes, "I am so, so happy for you two." She nodded, "I hope that you both find happiness together."

Katniss smiled and whispered, "I'm sure we will." Peeta stared at Katniss when he heard her whisper. He smiled and nodded to himself.

Effie held her wide smile, "Though, I wish Haymitch would've told me that you two are together." That answered Katniss' question in her head.

Peeta smiled, "He respects that part of our privacy at least…"

Katniss laughed, "At least some."

Effie smiled, "Now. The reason why I'm here." She nodded, "I understand you need a reporter, so I figured I'd help out a bit." She looked at Katniss, "Am I wrong to assume that you two haven't tried to go find a reporter."

"You got it right…" Katniss said plainly.

Effie sighed, "Some things don't change."

Katniss smiled and nodded at Effie's hair, "Yeah, some things don't." She and Peeta chuckled.

Effie shook her head, "Attitude, Katniss. Attitude." Katniss and Peeta had to suppress another laugh. She took a breath and focused on Katniss, "Now, the main reason why you need a reporter is because you, Katniss, are still a big star around every district." She said excitedly, "Since this presidential trip is going through every district and this district is the second stop, everyone wants a chance to see you. Hence the need for this interview."

Flavius smiled at Katniss, "People everywhere praise you highly. Your reputation is healed and people consider you a big hero since you essentially inspired and led the rebellion." He chuckled, "And you exposed a corrupt leader wanting to take Snow's place."

Katniss sighed, "I don't even want to do this. What questions will I have to answer."

Effie smiled, "Come, come, darling. Don't worry. I found someone I'm sure you can trust."

Peeta shrugged, "looks like Haymitch got it wrong. Turns out I'm not part of the interview." He couldn't help but sound and feel a little relieved. He didn't mind talking in front of a camera, but he did have a new hate for interviews. For obvious reasons.

Katniss stepped toward Peeta and took his hand gently, "Can you be in the interview with me? Just be there with me…" She said a little worried about the whole ordeal. She knew it probably be better to do the interview than fight about it. She'd feel more comfortable doing it if Peeta is by her side. His presence will reassure her and make her feel more confident.

Peeta looked at her and noticed she was worried about the whole thing. He smiled reassuringly, "Of course." Katniss smiled lovingly at him.

Katniss then looked at Effie, "Peeta can be with me right?"

Effie nodded, "I don't see why not." She smiled, "I'm sure people want to know about you two anyway." There was a knock at the door. Effie bounced excitedly on her toes, "I think that might be our special guests!" She said ecstatically. She turned to Octavia, "Octavia, would you please open the door."

Katniss then remembered she wasn't dressed and whispered to Effie urgently, "Effie, I'm not dressed!" Octavia still opened the door and in came Cressida, Pollux, and a black girl a little younger than Katniss with her shiny black hair tight in a nice bun. The other girl that Katniss and Peeta didn't know, wore a grey suit jacket with black sleeves and a black collar, a bright white blouse under the suit jacket, black shiny women's pants, and black high heels.

The moment Katniss saw Cressida, she smiled and rushed over to her, "Cressida!" She said happily as she hugged her. Cressida looked like she didn't change much, the left half of her head was still shaved, and she still had the green vine tattoos that extended from the shaved side of her head down to her neck, and ended along her arm. Instead of the dark colors Katniss is used to seeing her in, she instead wore an elegant white button up blouse with ¾ sleeves and the top two buttons unbuttoned, dark blue tight pants, and black low heels.

Cressida reciprocated the hug happily, "Its good to see you, Katniss." She released the hug and got a better look at her. She laughed, "look at you. You're not even dressed yet."

Katniss smiled then looked at Peeta briefly, "We had a late start."

Cressida looked over at Peeta then back at Katniss, "I can see that."

Katniss turned and got a better look at Pollux. Pollux still had his beard and kept his hair in a loose bun on the back of his head. He dressed nicely in a nice shiny black suit, shiny black tie and vest, and polished shoes. Katniss smiled, "Its good to see you." She said happily.

Pollux signed a happy greeting to Katniss.

Peeta walked over to Cressida, "Good to see you, Cressida."

Cressida smiled and hugged him, "How are you doing?" She let go of the hug and asked with care, "Last time I saw you, you were still struggling with what happened to you."

Peeta smiled, "I gotten better." He nodded and looked at Katniss, "Much better."

Cressida nodded, "That's good." She looked and saw the other girl accompanying her waiting patiently. Cressida looked back at the group, "Oh, I almost forgot." She signaled to the girl, "Katniss, Peeta, this is Cicurina, she's a stylist in the Capital." She smiled. Katniss tensed at the word, stylist.

Katniss rose a brow, "She looks young for a stylist in the Capital…"

Cressida understood Katniss' hesitation and reassured, "I think you'll be happy with her. Just wait until she explains."

Cicurina stepped forward and smiled at both Katniss and Peeta, and spoke quietly and reserved, "Ms. Katniss Everdeen and Mr. Peeta Mellark, may I say that this is a true honor to meet you." She acted very reserved for someone her age and someone who looked like came from the Capital. Both Peeta and Katniss quietly assumed she was from the capital just by the way she dressed. Katniss and Peeta looked at each other with a curious look. The young girl smiled, "Now my credentials as a stylist. Since the end of the war, I've risen in the ranks of the fashion industry in the Capital, and I am the youngest stylist to have a lot of prestige in the city." She nodded, "The reason behind this is because I learned how to style and design clothes from Cinna." She shrugged, "Granted, a lot of the big name stylist have been killed during…"

Katniss' jaw dropped, "C-Cinna? You learned from Cinna?" Peeta rubbed her back gently.

Cicurina nodded, "Yes. The Cinna. The one who used to style for you. He did his best to teach me what I needed to know over time. But, when he was working with you, he did his best to teach me on the side." She spoke quietly, "I learned everything else by watching others and playing with material and ideas… I base all my designs on Cinna's work…" She smiled sadly, "He was a good man and the greatest stylist I ever seen."

Katniss smiled sadly, "Yeah…he was."

Cressida looked at Katniss and Peeta, "Her work is a spitting image of Cinna's. You'll love what she can do." She smiled, "Ms. Trinket told me that you need a stylist to make you stand out. Makes sense because every district will be watching you on the interview."

Katniss nodded and looked at Cicurina, "Then… I trust her." Cicurina's connection with Cinna made Katniss trust her. If Katniss can trust her than Peeta can trust her.

Peeta looked at Cressida, "Wait…then that means… Cressida are you the interviewer?"

Cressida nodded, "Yes, I am."

Katniss looked at her confused, "I thought you're a film director… or something along those lines."

"I am, but I was told that you might need someone you're comfortable with." Cressida reassured, "So why not me? You spoke to me on multiple time in front of a camera. It shouldn't be hard for you now, since back then it was on worse circumstances."

Katniss nodded, "Lets do it then... the interview. I'm on board." She became more confident and more comfortable since Cressida is the one doing the interview.

Effie smiled, "Marvelous! We need to make preparations."

Katniss sighed, she hopes this doesn't mean she has to dress like a super up tight porcelain doll. She spoke calmly, "I'm going to go change." She turned and grazed her hand against Peeta's as she walked away.

Effie smiled, "By all means, my dear."

Once Katniss disappeared upstairs, Cressida asked Peeta, "So Peeta…how did you two actually end up together."

Peeta chuckled, "That's so complicated."

"It is an interview question I might have to ask." Cressida laughed freely. Laughter and smiles is a welcome change of pace for everyone, after years of struggle.

Peeta sighed. Effie waved her hands, "Come, come. We have lots to plan for this week." She started to walk to the kitchen, "We're going to make you two stars once more." Everyone excitedly followed Effie, minus Cressida and Peeta.

Peeta nodded to the kitchen, "Ladies first."

Cressida didn't move, "Oh, I thought you wanted me to go first." Peeta smiled and shook his head as Cressida followed the group.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was relaxing and catching up on the couches in the family room without a care in the world while they waited for Katniss to get dressed. Peeta sat next to Cressida on the couch in front of the TV, Effie and her prep team sat on the other couch, and Cicurina and Pollux sat on the two arm chairs near the couches. There was nothing to dread, no games, no starvation, and no oppressive government.

A fully dressed Katniss finally appeared in the family room, she had her hair still tied in a high loose ponytail, bangs to the side, and wore a plain black V-neck short sleeve shirt, grey jeans, and black buckled boots. Flavius smiled, "There she is. Girl on fire."

Katniss shook her head, "That's not me anymore." She walked over to the couch where Peeta sat. Peeta scooted closer to Cressida to give Katniss some room as she sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

Cressida smiled, "Girl on fire will always be you."

Peeta smiled at Katniss, "She's right. There was no 'Girl on Fire' before you and there won't be a new one." He leaned into her, "It is you." Katniss smiled lovingly at Peeta.

Effie cheered, "You two are so cute. I mean it!" Flavius and Octavia both hummed in agreement.

Katniss and Peeta shared a glance. Cressida shrugged, "She does have a valid point." She looked at Pollux and saw him nodding, "And Pollux agrees."

Cicurina smiled, "I do too."

Katniss sighed. Peeta got the hint, "Alright enough of fawning over us. So when are we supposed to be doing this interview?"

Effie nodded, "Right. The interview will be broadcasted live the day before the president arrives to this district."

Katniss looked at her curiously, "Where will it take place?"

Cressida chimed in, "It'll take place at the heart of your district on a small stage that will be assembled later. Everyone in the district has been invited to see." Katniss tensed. Peeta gripped her knee and smiled reassuringly, which calmed her down.

Effie realized Katniss tensing, "Calm down, sweetie. After a short interview the next day will have be a big party, dancing, good food, and music." She waved her hand, "Of course after the silly presidential speech and christening of the new District 12."

Cicurina said confidently, "And I will have your outfits ready before your interview."

Katniss spoke up, "What's going on?"

Cressida chuckled, "Do you two live under a rock or something? I'm sure your new District Governor has mentioned it."

Peeta shook his head, "I haven't heard anything."

Effie smiled, "The day after your interview, the President will arrive. After she and her party gives their speeches, she will christen the New District 12. Then after the ceremony, there will be a celebration of a new start."

Cressida nodded, "And since all the districts have been surprisingly producing very well, there is a fresh shipment of delicious foods."

Peeta chuckled, "Wow. The President will be celebrating at every district…" He turned to Katniss, "Hear that? New variety." He stuttered, "Not saying that our… your…"

Katniss smiled, "I understood what you meant, Peeta."

Peeta looked at the group, "So where are all of you staying for your time here."

Cressida spoke first, "All of our equipment is in a supply tent near the train station."

Effie spoke up excitedly, "We get to stay in two of the recently assembled prefab houses near your new merchant section."

Katniss graciously offered, "If you want, you're all welcome to stay here. We have plenty of space." She shrugged, "I don't know how the prefab homes are so."

Effie waved her hands, "Don't worry, my dear. We'll make do." She laughed, "Anything is better than the cave we were in during the war." Octavian and Flavius both agreed.

XXXXXXXXX

Its now early in the evening and the sun was beginning its fall behind the mountains. The whole day was spent talking, laughing, and making up for lost time with old friends and acquaintances. The day ended with Katniss and Peeta cooking dinner for the group. The couple knew it wasn't Capital fine dining, but they still got a good reception from the group. Even Effie and the prep team enjoyed the homemade meal. Cressida stood up from the table, "That was good." She smiled, "Well, I think its time we settle in at our temporary home." She stretched, "its good to see you two again. Glad we got everything squared away for your big interview." She smiled, "Let me know if you want to hang out a bit when I'm here." She shrugged, "Hell, if you want to come by the Capital and see me just let me know."

Katniss stood up and smiled, "Thanks, Cressida." They hugged for a moment.

Cressida broke the hug then turned to Peeta, "Same offer goes to you." She smiled and held out her hand.

Peeta stood up and shook her hand with a smile, "we'll let you know."

Pollux got up and walked to Katniss and gave her a hug. Katniss smiled, "I'll see you all later." Pollux pulled away and signed a message to her causing Katniss to look at Cressida with curiosity.

Cressida smiled, "He says, 'we'll make the interview as painless as possible. I promise'."

Katniss smiled, "Thank you." She said graciously. Pollux nodded with a smile.

Cicurina then stood up from her chair too, "Well, I might as well go too." She smiled, "It was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to hear your opinion on my work." She shrugged, "Its nothing too fancy, so don't worry." She nodded, "Thank you for the delicious meal. I actually didn't know you could cook."

Katniss waved a hand, "It was mostly Peeta." She said modestly.

Peeta chuckled, "She's being modest. She's an excellent cook."

Katniss smiled and shook her head then changed the subject, "Thank you, Cicurina. It was nice to meet you." Cicurina gave a gentle womanly bow.

Effie smiled at the prep team, "I'm going to stay and chat for a bit with my two victors. Go on Octavia, Flavius."

Flavius smiled, "We will check on our prefab we're staying at." With that Flavius and Octavia both got up and said their energetic regards to Katniss and Peeta. After that Katniss and Peeta walked the guests out of the house, said their final goodbyes for the evening, then closed the door behind them. In the past Katniss didn't really connect with Flavius and Octavia all that much nor did she ever see eye to eye with them in many things. But with clear air and positive change, she sort of connected a little with her old prep team. She still finds them strange like many other Capital people, but she now finds them a little less alien than before.

Once the couple shut the door they turned around and headed back to the kitchen. Katniss linked her arm with Peeta's as they slowly walked back. Katniss realized Effie was still sitting at the table, "Effie, do you want to sit on the couch?"

Effie looked at Katniss, "No, I'm alright."

Peeta felt something was off, "Everything alright, Effie?"

Effie nodded, "Just thinking about a few things."

Peeta and Katniss sat down next to each other across from Effie. Katniss looked a little concerned, "What about?"

Effie shrugged, "Change."

"What about it?"

Effie smiled like usual, "Its nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Peeta decided to test his luck, "You know…speaking of change." He smiled, "Haymitch has gotten sober."

Effie brightened, "Really?"

Katniss smiled widely as she sat quietly while Peeta did all the talking. Peeta nodded, "Yeah. He cleaned up. His house is clean, smells clean, and he looks clean." He laughed, "He even wakes up early now."

Katniss looked at Peeta with a smile, "Surprised he didn't come by today." They both saw Effie look down and smile widely to herself. Wider than usual too. That not so simple smile told Peeta and Katniss everything they needed to know.

Peeta smiled, "He changed a lot." He spoke quieter, "I think he's waiting for someone."

Effie looked up quickly a little shocked, "Really, who?" She said quickly.

Katniss shrugged, "We don't know. He didn't directly say." Effie calmed down and stayed quiet. A complete opposite character than the Effie they are used to. Both Katniss and Peeta wondered what happened to the energetic Effie from earlier.

Effie smiled, "Well, speaking of change. Its marvelous to see everything becoming brand new again. Definitely a lot more smiles than before." She beamed happily, "Its inspiring."

Katniss smiled genuinely, "Its…great to see all these good things happening after all that has happened. People helping one another and the smiles are so contagious."

Effie nodded, "Speaking of change. Katniss, Peeta…" Her victors looked at her with curious looks. She spoke softly, "I'm thinking about moving out of the Capital…"

Peeta looked confused, "You are?"

Effie nodded, "I have seen the folly of the old Capital and see that part of it still exists. I just don't want to be a part of it anymore." She shrugged, "Although, the new government is just and right… I can't bear being back in the place where it was alright to exploit other people's misfortunes." She began to whisper, "I was so blind to the pain and sorrows of others… I didn't see it until I had to draw your names for your second games." She gave a sad smiled, "There is nothing there for me anymore." Effie adjusted her wig, "I think…I rather hang up this hair for good now." She chuckled, "Besides. I already went a long period of time underground without it. It wasn't so bad." She smiled, "I don't want to be that empty shallow person anymore."

Katniss smiled warmly at her, "Effie, you'll always have a home here in District 12." She nodded, "It's a small place with good people." Its funny how she eventually warmed up to Effie and even started to like her. Effie wasn't the shallow and up tight person she used to be, she's more…human.

Peeta nodded in agreement, "yeah. She's right. This district is getting new and better things so; it'll be more modern."

Effie smiled, "Actually. I was thinking about coming here."

Katniss smiled, "I insist you do."

Peeta kept his warm smile, "Me too."

Effie smiled, "But first, I still need to meet with someone."

Katniss and Peeta had a pretty good hunch on who it was. Katniss smiled, "Go for it, Effie."

XXXXXXXXX

The next few days went by faster than Katniss wished. Although, she did initially agree to doing the interview, she became increasingly nervous as each day passed. She knew this interview would be different but she couldn't help but feel nervous about it. She was never really at her best during past interviews nor did she feel comfortable doing them, and she was never really good in front of a camera. But Peeta, being the loving and caring man he is, reassured her time and time again as each day passed. He would say that she wouldn't have to act anymore and just be herself because there is no severe repercussions for simply being Katniss Everdeen. He then would reassure her by saying that he'll be right next to her during the whole thing. Katniss truly appreciated Peeta's reassurance and patience with her through everything that has happened. She knew she wasn't the easiest girl to get to know and deal with, but she loved how Peeta was patient, gentle, and kind with her through the ups and downs. This interview will be different…much different in a positive way. Regardless, she still wants Peeta by her side through it all.

Its now evening and the interview is now a mere hour away. The stage, cameras, and other equipment has been set up at the New Square for the interview that was about to commence. The market has been temporarily taken down and moved from the New Square in order to facilitate the interview, no one minded since it was only for a few days. Everything is set for this interview. Katniss stood in front of the mirror over the sing in the master bathroom doing finishing touches for the interview with her prep team and Cicurina. She wore light make up, and wore her dark hair down with elegant waves. She wore a long black dress much like the one she wore at the party at the President's mansion at the end of the 74th Hunger Games victory tour, black bracelets, and black heels. Although the dress was similar, it did have its differences such as a line of dark violet mocking jay feathers going down her spine, and the feathers on her shoulders were dark violet rather than deep red and violet. Her prep team like usual dressed eccentrically in bright colors and fancy clothes. Cicurina, the stylist, wore a styled black women's business suit and heels.

Flavius took another look at Katniss, "Sweetie, you look wonderful!"

Octavia chimed in, "Like a queen."

Cicurina looked at Katniss' reflection, "You look perfect, Katniss." She smiled, "So what do you think?"

Katniss smiled, "I love it." She said genuinely. "I like what you did to this dress." When Cicurina showed her the dress she instantly recognized it and thought about Cinna. It's a beautiful dress and Katniss really did love it.

"I found pictures of you in the original dress you wore at the end of the 74th Games victory tour. I designed this dress to be almost identical to that one." Cicurina smiled and shrugged, "Didn't change much, but added a few things."

Katniss ran a hand over the smooth feathers on her right shoulder and felt all the small details. She liked the elegance of the dress, all the details, the material, and how it fitted her, it truly felt like Cinna was with her. In fact, Cicurina is a lot like Cinna in more ways than just styling. Cicurina looked at Katniss' reflection, "You're going to stand out… and everyone will love the way you look. I'm sure of it." She said confidently. Octavia and Flavius nodded in agreement.

Katniss smiled, "This is really, really nice."

There was a brief knock on the bathroom door followed by the door opening and revealing Effie in a short dazzling blue dress that ended at the middle of her thighs and had a violet collar. She also wore matching blue heels and a curly placid blue wig with a deep blue bow on the right side. Effie smiled, "Is she almost ready?" She said cheerfully.

Cicurina turned and nodded to Effie. "She's more than ready."

Effie laid her eyes on Katniss in the dress and gasped, "Katniss, that dress!" She covered her mouth, "You look so beautiful!" She couldn't help but feel emotional, "Cinna…" She mumbled, recognizing the design of the dress.

Katniss smiled, "Thank you, Effie."

Effie composed herself and took a breath. She then quickly clapped her hands, "Alright, chop, chop its almost time. I'm sure the whole district is out there right now." Octavia and Flavius excitedly left the bathroom, followed by Cicurina who exited calmly with a warm smile.

Katniss turned around from the mirror, "Where's Peeta?" She asked curiously and a little nervous.

Effie smiled, "Waiting patiently down stairs for his queen." Katniss smiled at those words. Effie chuckled, "You two make quite a pair."

Katniss chuckled then asked curiously, "See Haymitch at all?"

Effie shook her head, "Haven't run into him yet."

"Hm. We haven't seen him either, and he usually stops by every other day just to say hi." Katniss replied calmly.

Effie waved her hands, "I'm not worried about that now, Katniss." She walked up and put her hands on Katniss' shoulders, "Let me focus on you first." Katniss nodded with a small smile as her nerves started to rise. Effie smiled brightly, "Everyone will love you tonight. I'm sure of it." Katniss kept her smile as she started to feel increasingly nervous about this interview. She didn't exactly know what questions will be asked which didn't help her nerves, AND she was never good in front of a camera. Although she keeps hearing that her reputation has been healed, she still isn't quite sure how people will react to her again… There's so many small things she's worried about this not so simple interview; she couldn't help but be nervous.

Down stairs near the front door, Peeta waited patiently with the prep team and Cicurina. He wore a sharp shiny black suit with a white button up dress shirt under the suit jacket with the top button unbuttoned and no tie. He had his hands crossed in front of him as he talked to pass the time with the prep team and stylist. Suddenly he heard high heels coming down the stairs causing him to turn and look up to the source of the sound. His jaw dropped when he saw Katniss in her dress walking slowly down the steps. He swore she was glowing and he swore he was floating. To him, Katniss is the most beautiful girl he ever seen, and is always beautiful. But right now in this moment for some reason he couldn't help but be speechless at her beauty.

Katniss lightly gripped the stair railing as she walked slowly down the steps, she smiled at Peeta, "You're staring, Peeta."

Peeta finally composed himself, "You look…" He shook his head in awe, "…you look incredible."

Katniss blushed as she made her way down the final steps, "You seen a similar dress before." She smiled.

Peeta nodded, "True, but the atmosphere was different." He held his gaze at her as she approached him.

Katniss stopped in front of him and smiled while brushing her hair behind her ear. She blushed, "Peeta, you keep staring."

Peeta smiled, "I'm sorry. You make it so hard." He chuckled.

Katniss giggled, "You said you'd work on it." She said jokingly.

Effie broke the banter, "Its almost time you two." Following her statement Octavia and Flavius opened the front doors for the couple.

Peeta nodded to the door but maintaining eye contact with Katniss, "Shall we?" He turned and held out his arm.

Katniss nodded with a smile and linked her arm with her boyfriend's as they stepped out into the darkening evening sky. Her nerves started to calm down just with Peeta's presence. Effie, Cicurina, and the prep team followed close behind the couple. Effie smiled widely at the couple walking close together with their arms linked, both Katniss and Peeta have come a long way since they first came together during the Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games.

Katniss leaned to Peeta and whispered, "Thank you for being here with me."

Peeta whispered back, "Always." Katniss leaned deeper into him as they walked.

Soon enough they were out of the Victors Village and nearing the square. The group could see the bright lights glowing behind the newly constructed two story buildings surrounding the square. As they neared the square they saw more and more people walking in the same direction to attend the live interview. Katniss and Peeta instantly felt overdressed compared to the citizens of District 12 walking beside them. Katniss squeezed Peeta's arm a nervously, Peeta placed his hand on hers and gave it a loving reassuring squeeze causing Katniss to smile. The people they passed recognized, smiled at them, and some even whispered friendly compliments about them amongst themselves.

 **District 12, New Square**

When the group got closer to the square they saw a massive crowd surrounding a wide square platform stage at the center of the District 12 square. A spring yellow cover draped over the platform stage, one arm chair and one couch was placed at the center of the stage, and cameras surrounded the stage to get angles on the interview and the people watching. Due to the reconstruction, the New Square looks nothing like the grey Square of the old District 12. Now its usually a large colorful thriving market, but for the interview and the Presidential visit the market has been taken down for this short period. The New Square is brightly lit with bright lights hanging on wires spanning from building to building and crossing over the center of the square to form a pyramid over the stage. There was a lot of commotion and chatter amongst the crowd around the stage as they waited patiently for the interview to start.

Katniss could see Cressida in the distance sitting on the arm chairs in an elegant white button up blouse with ¾ sleeves with the top two buttons unbuttoned, black tight shiny dress pants, and black high heels. In front of the stage operating the cameras via a personal tablet is Pollux in a shiny black suit, shiny black tie and vest, and polished shoes. Katniss stopped in her tracks before reaching the edge of the crowd. Peeta looked at her with reassuring eyes, "Katniss, you ready?"

Katniss shook her head, "Not anymore."

Peeta smiled, "I'll be with you." He nudged her, "Just be you. That is the most correct thing to do in this interview." He said reassuringly.

Before Katniss could say anything, Effie spoke up, "Lets go you two. Its almost time!" She said cheerfully. She walked around the couple to lead them to the stage, she smiled happily, "I don't need to remind you to have, chins up and smiles on." She chuckled, "I don't think you have that problem anymore." She waved her hands, "Come, come." She then started to walk toward the crowd.

Katniss and Peeta both chuckled. Peeta looked at her, "Shall we?" Katniss smiled and gripped his arm as they followed Effie into the crowd.

As soon as the group neared the crowd, the crowd started to slowly split to let them through. But as soon as the group stepped into the path, the crowd erupted in applause and cheers for Katniss and in turn Peeta while they walked toward the stage. Men, women, boys, and girls were all astonished at how well both Katniss and Peeta looked this evening. Katniss looks very beautiful and Peeta looks very sharp, they definitely stood out. The crowd continued the applause even after Katniss and Peeta took their seat next to each other on the couch. Katniss crossed her legs and continued having her arm linked with Peeta's as she smiled at the crowd. Peeta waved calmly at the crowd in the hopes to calm them down.

Suddenly through the speakers everyone could hear the male television host for the program laugh, "Oh my! The crowd is sure going nuts in District 12!"

Cressida smiled at the camera, "Can you blame them Hale? Both Katniss and Peeta are native District 12 residents!" She called over the crowd. Gradually the crowd quieted so the program and interview to get underway.

Everyone could hear Hale, the TV host, speak confidently through the speakers, "Well ladies and gentlemen the interview you all have been waiting for. Live from District 12 is our own lovely Cressida!"

Cressida smiled, "Thank you, Hale. I have the honor again to rejoin Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, this time for a lighter hearted interview than before."

Hale's energetic confident voice echoed through the Square speakers, "Take it away, Cressida! We have everyone tuning in for this occasion." He said happily.

XXXXXXXX

Cressida crossed her legs and leaned forward, "Let me first say that you two look absolutely lovely tonight." She looked at Katniss, "I love that dress. It looks beautiful."

Katniss smiled and leaned into Peeta, "Thank you, credits to the talented stylist, Cicurina who made it." Cicurina smiled in the crowd at the praise.

Cressida nodded with a smile, "She's very talented for sure." She looked at Peeta, "Peeta, you look rather dashing."

Peeta nodded at her, "Thank you, Cressida. You look very nice too." He said friendlily.

Cressida sat up, "Thank you. Now… my first question for both of you, perhaps one of the most important." She paused for a moment, "What do you think of the changes since the end of the war?"

Katniss spoke first in a confident tone, much to her own and Peeta's surprise, "Everything is perfect. These positive changes is what life should've been before..." She had to pause briefly when the crowd clapped and cheered to her initial response. After a moment the crowd gradually silenced to let Katniss speak. She continued, "Before, all I could see was pain, fear, sorrow, and tears, but now I see and hear laughter, color, and happiness. Life has been brought back to all of Panem." She gave a small smile, "I see all these good things people say and do to each other…and it warms my soul. I take note of it all and make a list in my head and that tells me how much things have changed. All these good things makes me… happy." She gripped Peeta's arm.

Cressida looked at Peeta, "What about you, Peeta?"

Peeta nodded, "The lovely Katniss Everdeen pretty much hit it on the head." He spoke in a calm tone, "Just simply living isn't enough…you got to live for something to make it worth while." He shrugged, "Back then, when Snow was in power, people in the poorer districts just lived to survive. No motivation, no hopes, and nothing to truly live for." He smiled and spoke in a voice that demanded to be heard, "Now, we have something. We have the ability now to live life on our terms. And its worth it! If you ever thought about something you always wanted to do, now is the time to do it. Life will never be the same again." He nodded, "Live your dreams." Katniss and everyone watching looked at him with adoring eyes.

Cressida and the crowd went speechless at Peeta's response. After a long moment the crowd erupted with applause and cheers. Cressida spoke over the crowd, "Peeta, you certainly have a way with words."

Katniss smiled at Peeta, "He certainly does." Peeta simply chuckled.

Eventually the crowd calmed down again. Cressida smiled, "Katniss, Peeta, you know I have to ask this question because many people want to know. To start, some people believe that your initial relationship together after your first games was just an act. But now we see that you two are together…"

Katniss replied cheekily, "Is there a question in there somewhere?" She said with a smile. Peeta is becoming more and more surprised with Katniss' responses.

Cressida chuckled, "I'm getting to that. Is your relationship with Peeta Mellark real or not real?" Cressida knew the significance of the Real or Not Real questions to both Peeta and Katniss, so she figured if she phrased the question in that form it would let the couple be more open to answer it and not give details if they didn't want to.

The real or not real question actually caught Katniss a little off guard. She quickly composed herself and said with as much conviction she could muster, "Real." She and Peeta looked at each other and she said in a soft voice, "very real." She said as she stared into Peeta's eyes as she gripped his arm.

The masses who watched the interview were very convinced that this couple is real this time. Cressida nodded with a smile, "You don't have to elaborate. That's why I asked a real or not real question."

Katniss spoke up in a slight defensive tone, "Its real. I don't really care if people don't believe it. All that matters is that I know its real and he knows its real." Peeta smiled and chuckled lightly at how defensive Katniss was with that statement. He felt another gentle squeeze on his arm.

Cressida chuckled, "I'm sure with that everyone sees that." She paused, "Now I have to ask the personal question to Peeta. You don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable with it." Peeta nodded in response prompting Cressida to continue, "Everyone knows of Katniss' achievements, accolades, heroism, and how she exposed the corruption and wrong doings of former Rebellion Leader Coin… I want to ask about…"

Peeta interrupted her, "I know where this is going… and I'll explain." Cressida nodded with a reassuring smile. Katniss wrapped an arm around him and gripped him with concern. Peeta spoke calmly, "I was hijacked…this is true, and I'm sure many people know about that already. I was tortured and brain washed to say and do terrible things to denounce the rebellion and to hurt Katniss…" He looked down, "I…I wasn't myself…I was repeatedly tortured for what seemed like years and indoctrinated to hate things and people I used to love…"

Katniss felt Peeta tense causing her to whisper, "Peeta, you don't…"

Peeta looked at her with pleading eyes, "Its okay. I can do this." He looked back at Cressida, "I said and did so many things that I didn't mean to do…The Capital turned me into a monster…a weapon to be used against all of you…and especially to Katniss." His tone dropped, "I'm not asking for anyone to forgive me, but I am asking for you all to understand… that the things I was forced to do were against my will." He began to tear, "I fought back as much as I could…but when I was in the Capital…it felt like the end of the world for me." He put his hand over his eyes as tears started to slowly fall. Katniss hugged him tightly and whispered reassurances into his ears.

Cressida nodded, "You did save lives Peeta and you didn't even know it."

Suddenly someone in the crowd stuck up his hand into the air with the three finger salute. Slowly but surely everyone followed, and soon the whole crowd around the stage held up the three finger salute. This time, the salute wasn't for a goodbye or for a funeral, but a sign of admiration, thanks, and respect. Katniss watched with astonishment as people silently held up their hands to him as he slowly regained his composure. Katniss knew that the the citizens of this district all knew him because of how much time he spent helping everyone reconstruct this district from the ground up. She knew everyone, including the kids, thought highly of Peeta. Everyone held up their hand to respect Peeta this time. This scene made Katniss begin to cry…

XXXXXXX

After a long hour, the interview ended, and it was clear that there was a positive response to the interview. The crowd around the stage slowly dwindled as people returned back to their homes for the night, though some stuck around the stage to chat with others. Both Katniss and Peeta thanked Cressida and Pollux for making the interview as painless as possible. After that Cressida and Pollux said their farewells to the couple for the night, and left the cameras and stage in place for the Presidential visit the next day. Effie, the Prep team, and Cicurina also said their farewells to the couple and also congratulated them for a successful interview. Before Cicurina could part ways with the group, Katniss asked her when is the best time to return the dress, but Cicurina was quick to tell her to keep it as a gift. Katniss didn't know what to say to this generous gift, she loves the dress and thought its gorgeous, but she didn't know if she could accept such a gift but Cicurina insisted on Katniss keeping it. Katniss didn't know what to say. This night is turning out to be a good night…

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victors Village, District 12**

After a quiet walk back to their home, Katniss and Peeta made it back to their bedroom to get out of their formal clothes. Katniss stood at the food of the bed with her back to Peeta as she brushed her hair forward in order to expose her back. She said softly, "Can you help me with this dress?"

Peeta draped his suit jacket on the chair behind him, "Of course." He went behind her and ran his hands gently over her shoulders and down her back slowly.

Katniss shuttered a little, "What are you doing back there?"

Peeta took hold of the zipper, "Trying not to get lost." He said playfully as he slowly unzipped her dress.

Katniss laughed as she slowly removed the dress. "Thank you, Peeta."

Peeta nodded as he started to unbutton his shirt, "You spoke a lot during the interview. It surprised me."

Katniss is now mostly naked, but she didn't care since Peeta has seen her naked before. She gently placed the dress on the bed and said, "Yeah that surprised me too." She turned around and laughed when she saw Peeta struggling with the buttons on his shirt.

Peeta fumbled on the middle button once again, "Yeah…it…" He sighed losing his train of thought from the button.

Katniss shook her head, "here let me help you. Watching my boyfriend struggle with shirt buttons is just painful to watch." She walked up to Peeta and helped him unbutton his shirt. She made quick work with the buttons.

Peeta chuckled, "What would I do without you?" He said humorously.

Katniss chuckled, "I honestly don't know how you made it this far." She replied jokingly. She finished unbuttoning the buttons and gently pushed the shirt off Peeta's body. Peeta removed his dress shirt and draped the shirt on top of his suit jacket on the chair behind him. Katniss rested her arms on his shoulders and asked gently, "You okay? You seem more quiet than usual?"

Peeta smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, of course." He shrugged, "Its just…ah never mind it's a small thing."

Katniss pushed, "What is it Peeta? You wouldn't let me bottle it up."

Peeta smiled, "True enough." He rested his arms on her hips, "Well its just the memory of my time in the Capital."

Katniss looked at him concerned, "That doesn't seem so small. Are you sure you're okay?"

Peeta smiled, "I'm here with you, of course I'm okay." He brought her close, "Its just memories…"

Katniss ran a hand across Peeta's cheek, "Stay in the present with me, Peeta. Look to the future with me."

"Always."

With that, Katniss brought Peeta in for a gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

 **New Merchant Section/ Temporary Market**

The temporary market was placed next to the New Merchant Section for the time being. The New Merchant Section is still under construction but its reaching close to completion ahead of schedule. Although the New Merchant Section isn't yet open for business, the market is still active for this night only, so people can prepare for the Presidential visit and the festivities that will follow.

Effie carried a large paper bag in her hand as she slowly walked through the calm market. The market was pretty empty with only a few good people roaming the open stores to pick up some late night goods. Effie smiled, the district sure has changed…plus the smell has definitely gotten better. She decided to go check out the market immediately after saying good night to her group instead of returning back to her temporary Prefab home. It was getting pretty late so she decided it was probably best to return back to the Prefab. She got what she wanted so her little night adventure through the market turned out to be a success. As she made her way out of the market she heard a familiar voice say her name in a questioning tone, "Effie?"

Effie turned around on her heels and saw Haymitch in a plain grey t-shirt, dark pants, and black shoes. "Haymitch?" She said in surprise.

Haymitch stepped toward her cautiously, "I heard… I heard you were in town." He said nervously.

Effie felt vulnerable for the first time. She smiled like she usually did, "Did you see the interview with Katniss and Peeta?"

Haymitch stopped just in front of Effie so he could the conversation better, "Yeah. I was there." An awkward silence fell between them.

Effie smiled, "Well…" She said to break the tension.

Haymitch spat out his words, "You look good, Effie."

Effie was taken back from that statement. She gasped, "well, Mr. Abernathy, I'm flattered." She put her hand on her chest. She smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself." She said genuinely. This is new ground for both of them for sure. Their conversation is pretty much a fumbling competition.

Haymitch chuckled nervously, "I know I said before that I liked you better without all that make up and…" He saw Effie raise a brow. He smiled nervously, "…uh I know that's you, and it suits you…so… I am being serious when I say, 'you look good'."

Effie simply smiled as another awkward silence fell upon them. Then suddenly they both spoke up at the same time. Haymitch laughed, "You first."

Effie was quite surprised, "Very gentlemen like of you, Haymitch." Haymitch shrugged with a coy smile on his face. Effie nodded, "I heard you gone sober."

Haymitch nodded, "I am. The boy was right you know?" He referred to Peeta, "Simply living isn't enough… we need to live for something. I got something to live for now."

Effie smiled, "Me too." Her voice dropped and she spoke nervously which was out of character for her, "…I was looking for you actually."

Haymitch took a silent deep breath, "Yeah?"

Effie smiled nervously, "Remember you said, not to be a stranger… then you kissed me." She shook her head, "I didn't know what to say or do at the time…but I had some time to think about it…"

Haymitch could tell that this situation is a whole new world for Effie. It is for him too, so they are in the same boat. "I had some time to think about that too."

Effie held a nervous smile, "I thought about you often… I actually missed you" She just had to say it straight, no point beating around the bush. What's there to lose?

Haymitch quickly responded, "I thought about you too." He chuckled, "Surprised myself how…much I missed seeing you." Effie smiled widely. Haymitch shrugged, "This is a big deal for me, okay?"

Effie nodded and spoke in a gentle voice, "It is for me too…" Haymitch put his hands in his pockets nervously. Effie gently pushed, "So…where do we go from here?"

Haymitch decided to put all his cards on the table, "Live like no tomorrow…" He stepped forward and grabbed Effie's wrist and brought her close to him and kissed her lips. At first Effie didn't know what to do but she slowly fell into the kiss and wrapped her free arm around Haymitch. After a long moment, Haymitch broke the kiss, "That was a little out of line…but I didn't know what else to say…"

Effie smiled, "Don't apologize. I actually was thinking the same thing." She giggled, "You know, you and I used to never see eye to eye."

Haymitch shrugged, "You know I was a drunk… and I didn't really understand all your rules and manners, so I thought it be fun to push your buttons."

Effie nodded, "You certainly did that."

Haymitch smiled, "But through our differences, we saw each other in a new light through out our time together."

"We certainly did." Effie responded calmly.

"I'm glad we finally see eye to eye…yeah we argued and butted heads a lot but again…I'm glad we came together." Haymitch chuckled, "We balance each other out. I don't know how else to explain it…but I don't want to let this good thing go…" He sighed and tensed, "I don't know what I'm saying."

Effie smiled and ran a gentle hand along his cheek, "You're doing fine, Haymitch. It's a start." She felt Haymitch relax. She continued gently, "What now?"

"I don't drink anymore. But I do got coffee in my place, courtesy of the market."

Effie nodded, "I like some coffee."

XXXXXX

 **I went with the Cressida in the movie because the one in the book reminded me to much of my cousin.**

 **Quote from the movie Man from Uncle**

 **Effie and Haymitch woop woop**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter**

 **This Chapter and Next Chapter is going to set the future then after that… life for the couple will take off.**


	5. Chapter 4 In Perpetuum

**Chapter 4** **In Perpetuum**

I don't own Hunger Games

Latin: In Perpetuum: for all time; for all eternity; for an infinite amount of time

"We must welcome the future, remembering that soon it will be the past; and we must respect the past, remembering that it was once all that was humanly possible."

- **George Santayana**

* * *

 **Morning after Katniss' and Peeta's Interview**

Its just another calm morning in the peaceful District 12 in the New Panem. Though the day is anything but ordinary for the peaceful citizens of District 12. It's the morning after Katniss' and Peeta's interview which means today is the day that President Paylor is visiting District 12 as part of her presidential trip through Panem. The entire District has been busy preparing all week for the highly anticipated presidential visit. With everything decorated and set for the festivities that will follow the speech, the District looks absolutely transformed for this "Freedom Festival". The District already looks wonderful as it is from all the changes and progress it went through, but it just now looks very festive for this special occasion. The people are all happy for the changes that have been occurring, and are all interested to see the President visit the District for the first time since the New Government was put into place.

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victor's Village, District 12**

The peaceful master bedroom was dim with little morning light peering through the closed drapes on the windows. Under the covers of the big bed slept Peeta and Katniss cuddled up nicely together. Peeta slept on his back in nothing but his boxers, while Katniss slept calmly on his chest with her arm draped over his torso in a grey tank top and black sport shorts. Peeta slowly stirred quietly from the morning sun dimly peering into his eyes through the closed drapes on the windows. Even with the drapes closed the sun still managed to wiggle its way through the cracks and shine on them. Peeta quietly yawned as he slowly woke up from his slumber. His movements caused Katniss to slowly grip his body as she stirred on top of him. Katniss still didn't wake up as she stopped moving and nestled even closer to him. Peeta froze to make sure he didn't wake. Even though their nightmares and painful memories have been happening less frequently, the fear of painful flashbacks and post traumatic stress disorder still hangs over their heads. Even so, they have been getting more and more nights with untroubled sleep, sleep in itself still is a precious thing to have. They don't know when a nightmare could take place, so these untroubled sleeps are very precious.

Peeta decided to let Katniss sleep and did his best not to disturb her. He slowly moved his free arm under the back of his head as he watched the plain ceiling as his mind started to wander. For reasons he could not fathom, he started to think about everything that has happened to him. He remembered the day he heard Katniss sing for the first time causing him to fall eternally in love with her. He always watched her but never spoke to her and never confessed his feelings toward her until the reapings claimed him and her. He was invisible to her for the most part, maybe she noticed him once but he couldn't be sure. The only thing he could remember doing for her five years before they were reaped, was purposely burning bread to give to her. That earned him a massive beating from mother, but he liked to think that little gesture for her spoke some volume to a girl who couldn't see him. His whole life didn't revolve around Katniss, but thinking of her did help ease the physical and sometimes mental pain of living day to day. He and his family weren't close nor were they happy. His mom beat him, and his brothers never got along with him. The suffering in District 12 and what he has seen made him question his own existence and purpose in life. Even though the reapings brought him and Katniss together, he did his best to shun everything about the games and the war away from his memories.

He suddenly felt Katniss stir again and tighten her grip on his body. He looked at her and saw a small smile on her face while she slept. He smiled, even in sleep she could comfort him. Other than the obvious changes under the new government of Panem, Katniss is the only good thing he has. He started to think of his future with Katniss and wondered what the future has in store for them. He has loved her for as long as he could remember…

Peeta suddenly started to feel the need to get up, even though he was feeling so comfortable with Katniss cuddling up to him. He quietly moved over an inch toward the edge of the bed then paused to see if Katniss would react to it. She didn't seem to be phased from his movements, so he started to slowly move inch by inch until he was quietly off the bed. Katniss' arm was still draped over his side of the bed like he never left. She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he was no longer on the bed. He stood up and quietly stretched the sleep away for a moment before bending over to put on his black sweats. Once he put his sweats on he went to go find his shirt since it wasn't laying on the floor next to his side of the bed. He quietly walked around the bed and found his discarded white shirt on the floor at the foot of the bed. Peeta quietly put his shirt on hoping he wouldn't wake Katniss. Unfortunately, Katniss was a really light sleeper.

Katniss tried gripping Peeta again but then realized that he wasn't there. She slowly opened her eyes and softly called out, "Peeta?"

Peeta smiled to himself at the sound of Katniss calling his name, "I'm here." He said gently.

Katniss slowly rolled onto her back and slowly propped herself up on her elbows, "Good morning…" She said softly. Peeta smiled and nodded gently then looked at the sun shining through the drapes on the window. Katniss looked at him with concern in her eyes, "You okay?"

Peeta nodded gently, "Just had an… interesting dream." Katniss moved the covers off of her then slowly got out of bed. Peeta smiled warmly at her, "I'm fine don't worry."

Katniss slowly approached him and sensed something else was on his mind. Once she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and brought his body to hers. "What's going on?" She said gently, referring to his strange behavior.

Peeta smiled and kissed her which Katniss happily reciprocated. They held the kiss for a long moment until the need for air overcame them. Peeta broke the kiss and gave a small smile, "I was just thinking..."

"Hm?" replied Katniss.

Peeta rested his hands on her hips, "Way back when, before we went to the games, and even before you even knew me." He chuckled lightly, "I was in love with you ever since you sang that song in that music class when we were five."

Katniss smiled warmly, "Peeta…"

"The only thing that made my life bearable back then was knowing that you were nearby. Even though I was invisible to you, you were larger than life to me…" Peeta chuckled, "Just thinking about you broke the painful normality that was my reality back then. And… I always held on to the hope that some day I'll be able to finally talk to you… and the Games were the only reason why I could."

"Peeta…" Katniss whispered again.

"You already knew most of this anyway." Peeta shrugged, "You threw me against the wall the last time… and I think you tried choking me too."

Katniss smiled, "I'm not throwing you anywhere this time." She chuckled, "Judging where we are now. I suppose we can let it slide." She paused, "You're very sweet, Peeta." She leaned up and captured his lips for a moment. She broke the kiss then whispered, "And you've saved me…"

"We saved each other." Peeta responded calmly.

Katniss looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." The couple both kissed once again. Peeta broke the kiss and whispered, "I didn't mean to put you on the spot and make this into a big moment…"

"I actually love these moments with you. It's a great feeling to share these moments together. Its like I'm floating in these moments. No past… no pain… just us." Katniss responded with a smile. Peeta smiled in return. "So, something special going to happen today?"

Peeta nodded, "Yeah, the President will be arriving at the station round noon. The she'll probably give her speech about progress, change, and the future." He shrugged, "I think everyone will be there to watch. Then there is plans of a big festival after the speech to officially celebrate the new changes."

Katniss raised her eyebrows, "I guess that means we're going?"

"Might as well. I mean, she is talking about the future. It be nice to see what her vision of the future is."

Katniss nodded, "Hopefully the cameras will be on her instead of us."

Peeta smiled, "Hey, we're just a member of the general population." Katniss smiled widely. Peeta kissed her briefly, "Come on. I'll make some breakfast."

* * *

 **Haymitch Abernathy Residence, Victors Village, District 12**

Haymitch slowly woke up in his big bed with the sun shining on him through the open windows. He lay on the bed idly as the fond memory of the night before ran in his mind. He just had greatest night ever with Effie. He suddenly remembered that he was completely naked under the bed covers, but that was to be expected so he wasn't all to surprised. He looked left expecting Effie to be with him but then realized he was alone. He started to become completely confused on what happened last night and started to second guess himself. He began to wonder if it that awesome night was all just a really good dream. His whole mind was revolving around the one and only Effie Trinket, but he couldn't grasp if last night was fact or fiction anymore. For some strange reason, something as simple as remembering the night before was an extremely hard task. He's sober and he can't even get a grip of his memory.

Haymitch slowly sat up in his bed with the sheets drooping down and only covering his lower body and exposing his bare torso. He looked around the room confused, the bedroom door was open and some of his clothes were discarded on the floor. Was being with Effie last night really a dream? Suddenly the sound of light foot steps caught his attention.

Effie in her natural look, slowly walked into the bedroom only wearing Haymitch's plain grey t-shirt from the night before. Haymitch swore she glowed with her natural beauty without all the heavy make up and eccentric wigs. Her natural straight blonde hair that went down to just above her shoulders looked naturally beautiful. Haymitch looked stunned when she slowly approached the bed. Effie smiled warmly, "Good morning." She said gently. Haymitch didn't know what to say at first, and kept his shocked loving gaze at her. She slowly sat down on his side of the bed, "Hey…" She said with a big grin.

Haymitch smiled widely, "I had the craziest dream last night."

Effie smiled, "Me too."

Haymitch brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear, "You know… you look really beautiful. You don't need all those wigs, dresses, and overly eccentric make up to look this good. You look gorgeous as it is."

Effie blushed and smiled, "Thank you." She spoke softly, "About last night…"

"The fact that I thought it was a dream means it was the best night of my life." Haymitch said honestly.

"Mine too." Effie said with a smile. "So… where do we go from here?"

Haymitch scooted closer to her and spoke softly, "I'm in love with you, Effie... didn't start off that way but I'm glad I eventually warmed up to you and fell in love with you." He gave a small smile, "If you have me, I'm yours…"

Effie smiled, "Of course I will." She leaned over and kissed him.

After a long moment Haymitch broke the kiss, "I know we didn't see eye to eye before…and yeah I was extremely disrespectful and rude to everyone."

Effie chuckled, "Yes you were."

"I'm man enough to admit that. I just want you to know that I'm working on it."

"You quit drinking, so that's a good start." Effie smiled, "And I like you better already since you're sober. You're very gentleman like and handsome when you aren't constantly drunk and smelling like alcohol." She said laughing.

"Speaking of all this change. As I said before, I think you look way better in your natural look without all those artificial things." Haymitch smiled, "Stick to that look." He stuttered, "Uh… its up to you… I mean…"

Effie blushed, "I know what you mean, thanks."

Haymitch rubbed her back affectionately, "Anytime." He lowered his voice, "So what's next? You going back to the Capital?"

Effie nodded, "I have to, just for a little bit. But I'll be back."

"A little bit?" Haymitch asked curiously.

"Yes. I decided that I don't want to live out there among those shallow people anymore. I think I'd rather settle out here, and get rid of all those wigs, fancy dresses, and overly styled accessories." Effie chuckled, "I mean its only fair. You gave up drinking so that means I can give up all this useless luxury that I found out I can do without." She spoke softly, "I'd like to live a simpler life."

Haymitch chuckled, "It isn't as fun as it looks." He smiled, "But, you can stay with me."

"That's my plan, but I needed to ask." Effie said respectfully.

"You don't need to. My door will always be open to you, Effie." Haymitch replied genuinely.

Effie leaned toward him, "I'm loving this new you. This making me wonder what you were like before being an alcoholic." She said with a chuckle.

"I would tell you, but I can't remember that far."

"I am not surprised." Effie chuckled. "I can't wait to get to know this new Haymitch even more intimately." Effie said in a seductive voice.

"Well we started this relationship off with a bang." Haymitch said humorously. Effie couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Haymitch turned serious for a moment, "But in all seriousness. We have all the time in the world."

Effie smiled genuinely, "That we do."

"Hey I got a question…" Haymitch quickly said.

"And what's that?"

"Back in District 13, didn't you used to complain about not having all those fancy dresses, wigs, and accessories and stuff?" Haymitch said with a smile etching on his face.

Effie sighed then smiled, "I was suffering from withdrawal, darling. Much like you were I'm sure."

"Uh. Yeah…" Haymitch said softly, she did have a point there.

Effie chuckled, "So what do you want have planned for the morning?"

Haymitch raised a brow, "Isn't the President coming?"

"That isn't 'till noon. We have all morning to spend." Effie said with a smile.

Haymitch raised his brows as he tugged on her shirt, "I have a few ideas."

Effie leaned closer to him and whispered, "Oh yeah? What are they?"

"Oh you'll see." Haymitch whispered.

* * *

It was getting closer to noon, and many people were already starting to gather around the stage at the New Square in anticipation for the President's arrival. The growing mass of people all had smiles on their faces and were ready to welcome the President to the new and changing District 12. People were assembling at the New Square willingly without the fear of pain, oppression, and reapings. There were no tears, no fear, and no abusive Peace Keepers to put down these people, but there is a lot of contagious excitement and anticipation. The people are all excited to watch the President speak as a citizen of Panem rather than a tyrant. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger with every passing minute that it already dwarfed the large stage at the center of the square

The New Square was mostly the same like the night before. The large square platform stage had the same spring yellow cover draped over it and still had the cameras around the front to video most of the occasion. Replacing the arm chair and couch that was used for the interview were rows of chairs that flanked the microphone at the front center of the stage. Additionally, there is a special path from the train station to the stage that was fenced off from the people so the President can safely navigate without being swarmed by the excited crowd. Like last night, the New Square is beautifully decorated with spring colored banners and flags hanging on polls and buildings. There were bright yellow pennants hanging on the wires that spanned from building to building and crossed over the center of the square to form a pyramid over the stage. The New Square looked beautiful with all its colors and festive decorations that the square almost didn't look recognizable.

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victor's Village, District 12**

In the master bedroom, Peeta wore a white shirt under his dark blue collared button up shirt with his sleeves rolled above his elbows, and his shirts loosely tucked into his dark blue jeans. He sat at the end of the bed getting on his old brown work boots. As he tied his boots, he turned to the closed bathroom door, "Hey Katniss, its getting close to noon. I think we should be heading out soon because its going to be awfully crowded out there."

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Katniss with her long dark hair down in elegant waves. She also wore a plain white short sleeve round V-neck t-shirt, a pair of tight blue jeans, and her favorite pair of brown leather calf high boots that covered her jeans at the calves. She began to walk over to Peeta, "Farther away from the cameras, the better I will feel."

Peeta finished tying his boots then covered the top of them with his pant legs, "Me too. I really don't want to be spot lighted. I had enough of cameras to last a lifetime." He sat up and looked at Katniss with a smile, "I'm okay with watching from a distance."

Katniss smiled, "Glad you agree. I was getting ready to make my case." She sat down on the bed next to Peeta and automatically leaned into him.

Peeta smiled, "So are…" Katniss interrupted him by quickly cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately, catching him completely off guard. After a long moment they broke the kiss for air, but before Peeta could say anything, Katniss quickly crushed her lips to his again. Peeta broke the kiss with a smile, "Not that I'm complaining, but that caught me by surprise."

Katniss smiled, "we're madly in love remember? I think its alright if I kiss you anytime I want."

Peeta chuckled, "I'm not complaining. Go right ahead."

Katniss ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I plan to." She kissed him briefly again. She whispered with a smile, "We're just getting started." She said giving a slight hint for the future. She tugged on his arm and stood up to get ready to go.

* * *

 **District 12, New Square**

Once the President's train pulled into the station, the District erupted in a loud excited applause to welcome her. President Paylor arrived to the warm District 12 with her small group of well dressed security personnel and a handful of elected officials. As the President's group walked the path to the stage, the crowd continued to loudly cheer and welcome her to the New District 12, which she and her group returned with smiles and excited waves.

The moment President Paylor took the stage she gave a warm smile with her hands up to greet the cheering people as the rest of her group split off to take their seats on the stage. As President Paylor approached the microphone at the front, the crowd cheered louder and louder for her with chants of, "Paylor! Paylor! Paylor! Paylor!" erupting from the crowd. Her reputation precedes her. She has earned tremendous respect from the people she has commanded, she has led the rebels into battle, she has very high morals and ethics, and she has done what she has promised. Everyone loves and trusts her as their president.

Paylor spoke into the microphone, "Thank you." The crowd continued to cheer. "Thank you for welcoming us to the New District 12." The crowd quickly quieted down.

Katniss and Peeta stood toward the back of the large crowd next to their old friend Greasy Sae and her granddaughter facing the stage. The once chaotic and excited crowd is now completely silent the moment President Paylor spoke her first few words.

Paylor nodded, "District 12. It is both an honor and a privilege to be standing before all of you today." She smiled warmly and spoke in a gentle voice that grasped everyone's attention, "I am not here to talk to you about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Those two have earned their peace and we have praised them enough. But I will again mention, so we may not forget that Katniss, on top of inspiring the rebellion, has exposed the corruption and untrustworthiness of a former leader. Her actions in the rebellion and exposing the truth assured that we had a chance of a better future. Both her and Peeta Mellark are heroes in their own right…" Katniss slowly intertwined her fingers with Peeta's as President Paylor spoke. "But its not just about them. Its about us. The people and the Districts." She paused, "We have celebrated our new freedoms, and we have mourned the loss of the fallen in our own ways. But right now, I ask for a brief moment. One moment more to mourn our brave brother and sisters, parents and children, friends and loved ones. The ones we have lost are the true heroes… and their names will forever be written in the stars. Our freedom and our lives have been bought by their blood and sacrifice… And as I stand before you today, at the District that sparked the fire, I am truly honored and forever humbled by the sacrifice of so many, so we as a people can have these freedoms. Let us never forget what they have given us." She paused, "A moment of silence please…" She stayed silent and so did the crowd. The spring breeze was the only thing to be heard as it lightly blew through the square.

Katniss started to remember Prim. She started remember everything about her, from her gentle demeanor to her warm personality. She loved her above anything else in the world. Prim was everything to her, and when Prim was taken from her, she couldn't bear to take it. She misses her little sister dearly with every passing day, and there will always be a gap in her heart that might never be filled. Even though Katniss has found happiness with Peeta and has slowly gotten her peace, her world is still a lesser place without her little sister. With all the good that has happened to her she started to feel survivor's guilt again. Why did she live and not her innocent little sister? Prim wasn't as plagued with the violent things Katniss has seen and done. She also wasn't mean or cruel to anyone, she was gentle and kind, she loved all, she helped everyone, and she was in return loved by all. Katniss admitted that Prim was a far better person than she was, which is why she asked the question of why did Prim have to die? Prim was much more compassionate and gentle than her older sister while Katniss was almost the complete opposite. It was unfair for Prim to go so soon. It may be greedy to think, but Katniss couldn't think of anything else. She then asked herself, why did so many innocent people have to die? She admitted that this was the price for freedom, but she couldn't get her mind off this track.

Katniss looked down and closed her eyes as tears slowly started to run down her cheeks. She cried quietly to herself as the moment of silence continued. Peeta instantly noticed and knew right away who she was thinking of. He quietly let go of her hand and hugged Katniss as tight as possible. Katniss rested her hand on his arm as she leaned into him and cried into his chest. Peeta kissed the top of her head then rested his chin on her head as he swayed gently side to side with her in his arms. No one around the couple judged them because everyone has lost someone they cared about. Greasy Sae silently started to rub her back also fully knowing what she is feeling.

Paylor finally broke the silence, "We have lost many for the price of freedom, but now that we have this gift, let us not waste this new start. Let us honor the people who gave their live so we may be free. I have made the day of February 10 to be a National holiday, our Freedom Day where we take a special day to all honor the fallen and celebrate our hard earned freedom." The crowd erupted in a growing applause and cheers. All except Katniss and Peeta. Paylor continued over the crowd, "I have also asked for all the Districts to set up monuments in memory of our lost loved ones. Additionally, all arenas are continuously being destroyed and the Games will forever be banished." The crowd erupted once again. "This is our new beginning, our fresh start. We are now free. Fate has ordained that the men we formerly followed will quit the realm of our view and that of politics." The crowd quickly silenced to let Paylor speak. "Over the course of the past several years, many brave young men and women have given life and limb in the most human of causes; they have laid down their lives in the fight for freedom and prosperity. These lives have been given by some and sacrificed by others. They will be mourned by their families and friends; they will be mourned by their nation. In their devotion and unflinching dedication, they stirred a nation to feel as one; in their sacrifice, they bind us more tightly in the brotherhood of democracy. We will rebuild and carry with us the truth and understanding which they so dearly paid for. What I ask of you now is not an easy thing, but it is necessary. If we are to stay free; to survive long enough to see seasons pass, our children grow and experience a time of peace that we have never known. We must unite. Rebuild. Learn from our past and correct the course of our history and this great nation. This is the day. This is our day." With that last word the crowd erupted in the loudest of cheers and applauses. President Paylor's words have reached the soul of every single person in the crowd. Even Katniss and Peeta's. There's a bright future in the New Panem. Life will never be the same again.

The crowd continued to applause and cheer for what seemed like forever. President Paylor smiled and put her hands up calmly and spoke over the crowd, "I think you all have waited long enough to properly celebrate your freedom." The crowd continued to cheer louder and louder with chants of "Paylor" roaring throughout the district. When the old regime fell and both Presidents Coin and Snow were killed, there were no celebrations, no parties, and no parades. The fall of the long time oppressive regime came with a sudden shock to everyone. After years of oppressive and brutal rule, the annual bloody Games, and the constant suffering throughout the majority of Panem, it was hard to just simply let it go. The sudden absence of all these things came as a complete shock to the new free populace. But eventually the people came around and started to slowly rebuild their lives with the new freedoms they now acquired. Now this District joined by District 13 followed by the other districts will properly celebrate their new freedoms. The initial shock of the new change has finally started to wear off.

As the crowd cheered, Katniss stepped back from Peeta and looked into his eyes, "Can you go on a walk with me?"

Peeta noticed her dried tears on her cheek and saw the look of need in her eyes. He smiled a warm loving smile, "Of course I will." The couple then intertwined their fingers and walked away silently from the energetic crowd.

* * *

 **Woods**

The sun was still high in the sky while Katniss and Peeta walked silently hand in hand through the woods. The tall and wide trees provided a cool blanket of shade from the warm spring sun making it considerably less hot in the woods. As they walked, Peeta knew why Katniss was so silent, he knew she was still thinking about Prim. He couldn't blame her, so he decided to give her some space and some time to herself. He hoped his presence and touch of his hand could calm her down just a little bit. As they walked hand in hand through the thick woods, Katniss admired the peaceful and beautiful scenery that surrounded them, but at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about Prim. Her lost sister that plagued the back of her mind. With all this peace and beauty in the woods and Peeta by her side, her heart is heavy and her soul feels empty without Prim. She just suddenly couldn't stop thinking about her. It surprised her that she hasn't thought about Prim as much as before, but now she feels suddenly haunted by the loss of her sister as well as ashamed for the lack of thought she given for Prim.

After a while of silently walking through the cool, the couple finally stopped at a small creek deep in the woods. The soothing sound of the small creek filled their ears as they admired the calm serenity of the environment that surrounded them. Their surroundings was absolutely tranquil. The trees were full with green leaves, the birds were chirping, the soothing sound of water flowing through the creek made the place they are standing in completely serene. It was almost magical. For some reason Peeta was completely mesmerized by his surroundings, it was almost like he was floating. Katniss spoke up softly, "Peeta?"

Peeta returned to reality instantly and turned to Katniss, still holding her hand, "Yeah?"

Katniss faced him and looked down, "I don't know how to… how to start."

Peeta reached down and grabbed her other hand, "Go ahead, Katniss. Take your time. You can tell me anything."

Katniss nodded and gave a small smile, "I know…" She paused then looked at the creek, "Its…its about Prim…"

Peeta nodded and said gently, "Take your time." He again said softly.

Katniss looked back up at him, "I can't grasp why Prim had to die. Why her?"

Peeta nodded in understanding, "I don't think anyone can ever truly answer that type of question... No matter how much it hurts, knowing why will always be out of our reach."

Katniss frowned as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I keep remembering her and I even sometimes see her in my dreams. But when I reach for her…she just disappears and I don't see her again. It got to the point where I try to suppress the thought of her because of how much it hurts." She gasped as she cried, "I know its wrong of me to do that… And here I am living my life with you and finally finding a small slither of happiness I can call my own. I'm feeling happy and I'm trying to refuse thinking of Prim." She shook her head, "I think she would be upset with me because what I'm trying to do…"

Peeta shook his head and spoke gently, "Katniss, that's not true. You could never refuse Prim, and even though it hurts I know you still do remember her… and she would never be upset with you. If anything she would understand…"

Katniss tried to calm down, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's your sister and because she loves you. And I know you love her." Peeta gripped her hands, "I know it hurts to remember her and there will always be a gap in your heart because she's not with us anymore, but Katniss its not wrong to be happy now. Its not wrong to move on and live in peace. In fact, I'm sure your sister would prefer that you do." Katniss locked eyes with him as he spoke, "If you want to honor your sister, you have to live your life to the fullest. You have to live the life that she couldn't. The life she could never have. Prim would be sad to see you suffer if you didn't. You suffered greatly already, and I'm sure Prim would want you to live a happy peaceful life." He gave a small smile, "Just because you're moving on doesn't mean you forget her. I know sometimes remembering her will hurt, but don't focus on the bad, instead focus on how she lived with all the good things you two shared.

Katniss whispered, "I miss her, Peeta."

Peeta nodded and spoke softly, "Like you, I have spent long difficult months wondering about these things. Life and death." He paused, "Someone once told me that… your loved ones aren't truly gone as long as you keep remembering them. They will always live in you, in your thoughts, and your memories. If you keep remembering them, then they aren't really gone… they're just not here right now."

Katniss spoke softly with a small smile on her face as tears continued to roll down her cheeks, "You know… you really do got a way with words you know that?"

Peeta gave a light chuckle, "You told me."

Katniss looked down, "I just miss her so much…" She cried heavily again.

Peeta let go of her hands and hugged her, guiding her head to his chest with his hand, "Its okay." He said comforting her, "Its okay to miss her, Katniss." Katniss continued to cry into his chest as he held her tightly.

Although she has come to terms with everything and has finally found peace, and has recently been having untroubled sleep, it felt like she has finally released all the bottled up emotion within her concerning her sister. Even through Peeta's return and the healing process they both undertook together, she still felt the burden of her sister on her shoulders. But now she felt like the burden is lifting now that she vented and is letting everything out. Katniss will always have an empty void in her soul without her sister, but she will continue her healing process with Peeta so she may have a life Prim would be happy of her living.

After what seemed like forever, Katniss finally calmed down and leaned back from Peeta. She wiped her tears and calmed her breathing. Peeta smiled reassuringly, "You okay?"

Katniss nodded, "Yeah…" She looked up at him, "Thank you. For being there."

Peeta smiled, "Always."

Katniss spoke softly as she calmed down, "If you ever forget how much you really mean to me. Everyday I will remind you." She smiled gently, "If you're afraid of the hijacking coming back, I promise I'll be there to bring you back to me."

Peeta smiled, "I won't ever forget."

"Just let me reinforce it." Katniss cupped his cheeks and slowly kissed his lips. Peeta could feel her tremble and understood why so he couldn't blame her. After a while they separated and leaned their foreheads together. Katniss smiled as she continued to calm down. "I love you." She said as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

Peeta smiled, "I love you too." He replied genuinely.

"You know; I think Prim would've loved you if she really got to know you."

Peeta smiled, "You think so?"

"I know so." Katniss said with a small smile. She leaned back and grabbed his hands and started to swing them side to side, "So…I heard there's supposed to be a festival today."

Peeta chuckled, "Something like that."

"Care to go?"

Peeta nodded, "Are you okay?"

Katniss nodded, "mhmm."

"Lets go." Peeta replied with a warm smile.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta walked out of the woods hand in hand toward the District parameter fence. As the couple left the woods they could hear the festivities and energetic music coming from the center of the district. Its already turning out to be a festival they have never experienced before in this district. The couple approached the gate and saw the two usual gate sentries sitting on stools with around a small fire pit with a pot hanging over it, and with their hunting rifles were leaning against the tall fence behind them. As the couple approached closer to the gate, Peeta smiled, "You two aren't going into enjoy the festivities?"

One of the sentries shook his head, "Nah, its too crowded over there."

The second sentry chuckled, "Yeah. So, we got our own party right here." He pointed to the pot in front of him then pointed to a small cooler to his left.

Peeta asked, "Do you want us to bring you anything?"

The first sentry shook his head, "No worries, Peeta. We got everything we need. Music in the background, good food, drinks, and a nice view of the mountains."

Peeta nodded, "enjoy your day, guys." The two sentries nodded. Katniss smiled and nodded quietly.

The first sentry stood up, "Oh wait, let me get the gate."

Peeta waved his hand, "No worries. I got it. Enjoy your day."

Once Katniss and Peeta passed the gate they walked into the District toward the sound of the festivities. As they walked deeper and deeper into the District they realized that no one was on the paths which meant only one thing. Everyone was at the square celebrating.

 **District 12, New Square**

The New Square is alive with loud energetic swingy music, dancing, food, drinks, and kids playing around the square. Life of the old District is no where to be seen, but instead everything is so lively and energetic. There's a small but loud group on the stage that played energetic Gaelic type music while a large mass of people danced energetically around the stage. While people danced, some kids went around the square drawing and coloring the ground with bright colored chalk. Along the parameter of the square are vendors selling good food and drinks. There were also benches and tables placed all over the square for people to sit and enjoy the festivities comfortably. The New Square looked completely alive with this electric atmosphere.

Peeta and Katniss walked into the square then stopped to look at the energetic crowd happily celebrating. It wasn't something they seen on a day to day basis back then. Its nice to see so much energy and happiness in the once poor District 12. The couple took in the entire electric atmosphere of people happily dancing with one another, smell of good food, kids playing in the square, smiles, and laughter. Katniss leaned into Peeta then looked up at him, "This is new."

Peeta nodded, "A good new."

Suddenly they heard President Paylor call their names, "Peeta, Katniss!"

The couple turned and saw President Paylor walking toward them with four of her security group walking around her. Katniss spoke up, "Commander Paylor." She said out of instinct. She corrected herself, "I mean President…"

Paylor stopped in front of them and smiled warmly, "I prefer Commander a lot more, but for formalities sake, President will do." Katniss and Peeta nodded. "How are you two doing?"

Katniss nodded, "I'm doing good." She smiled at Peeta.

Peeta smiled, "Me too. Its good to be free and its good to be home."

Paylor nodded, "That's good. I wanted to talk to you two in person with no cameras and not everyone watching us." She smiled, "Some privacy at least. I know you too would like as much as possible."

Katniss smiled, "Thank you."

"Katniss, I wanted to personally thank you for everything you have done. You not only inspired a revolution but you also stopped us from returning to another oppressed rule. I know you probably heard it a lot, but I can't let you go without thanking you in person." Katniss smiled in return. "I know you didn't wanted to be the figure head for the whole rebellion, but nonetheless you proved your worth and I'm proud to have followed your inspiration." Katniss again nodded. Paylor smiled at both of them, "I hope you two enjoy the festivities of your District. I think you all have waited long enough." She smiled warmly, "Any questions for me?"

Peeta spoke up curiously, "I was wondering. Do you say the same speech to each District?"

Paylor shook her head, "The first half of the speech, I personally write to tailor it to the specific District. That part is televised, but the second half of the speech is not and it's the same for each district." She chuckled casually, "I hate cameras just as much as you two probably do."

Katniss smiled, "I believe it."

Paylor nodded, "Oh. One more thing. After Coin was removed from power, I removed all of her high ranking officials because I didn't trust them to be not corrupt. So, I then had each district choose a representative to replace them. We are now a true republic with equal voices."

Peeta smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Paylor bowed a little, "Enjoy the rest of your day." She said then turned and left.

Peeta and Katniss looked at each other as Paylor walked away. Peeta smiled, "You're my hero."

Katniss shook her head then playfully nudged his shoulder, "Oh, shush."

Peeta nodded at Paylor's direction, "That was very kind of her to find us and talk to us."

Katniss nodded, "She's a great president." She gave a small smile, "I know it."

Suddenly they heard Effie call out to them, "There are my two victors!"

Peeta and Katniss turned to their left and were completely surprised at what they saw. Haymitch approaching with his arm around Effie wasn't the surprise, the surprise was Effie entirely. Effie is completely dressed in clothing they never thought they'd see her in and she wasn't wearing a wig or over eccentric make up. Effie looked "normal" …and she looked beautiful. She wore a plain light blue long sleeve shirt with a round V-neck, blue jeans, and black calf high boots. Her short blonde hair was down and framed her face beautifully. Effie looked like she could flawlessly fit in the District, and could probably fool everyone into believing that she was actually from District 12. Haymitch on the hand looked like he usually did. Hair down, white collared button up long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled above the elbows, jeans, and dark shoes.

Katniss leaned into Peeta and wrapped her arm around his torso, "Effie?"

Haymitch and Effie stopped in front of Katniss and Peeta, Effie smiled, "The one and only."

Haymitch smiled, "Hey there you two."

Katniss gave a smile, "Effie… you look…"

Peeta spoke plainly, "Great."

Katniss nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You look great. Different, in a good way."

Effie smiled, "Thank you." She chuckled, "I did mention that I wanted to change all this."

Peeta nodded, "You did. But we didn't imagine you'd do it that fast."

Effie shrugged, "It's a new start. Might as well start now."

Katniss nodded, "Fair enough."

Effie leaned into Haymitch and looked up at him, "So, turns out Haymitch isn't that bad when he's sober."

Haymitch laughed, "'isn't that bad.'" He repeated. "I think I deserve a little better than 'that bad'."

Katniss shook her head, "No. I think 'isn't that bad' is spot on." Haymitch shook his head as Peeta and Effie laughed.

Peeta calmed down, "I would say I'm surprised, but that be a lie. We figured this would happen eventually."

Effie gasped, "Really?"

Katniss nodded, "Yeah."

Haymitch sighed, "Are you two going to poke fun at us all day?"

Katniss shrugged, "Its only fair. I heard you enough times poking fun at me and Peeta."

"You got me there." Haymitch said admitting in defeat.

Effie changed the subject, "You two enjoying the festival?" She shrugged happily, "Life is looking good here."

Katniss smiled, "We actually just showed up."

"Really?"

Peeta spoke up, "Katniss and I decided to take a little walk through the woods and enjoy some peace and quiet out there. It was so calm and peaceful." He smiled, "and very relaxing." Katniss just smiled and nodded quietly. It really was relaxing, but she was occupied with feelings of Prim to fully enjoy the view.

Effie smiled, "Wonderful." She said genuinely.

Greasy Sae happily walked up to the group and smiled. She spoke in a soft gentle tone but it was loud enough to be heard over the music and excitement, "Katniss do you want some lemonade? For you and Peeta?"

Katniss looked at Peeta, "Peeta, want some?"

Peeta nodded with a warm smile, "Of course I will!"

Katniss then looked at Effie and Haymitch, "Want some lemonade too?"

Haymitch shook his head, "I'm alright for now."

Effie smiled, "We'll get some later, darling."

Greasy Sae smiled at Katniss, "Come with me. I make the best lemonade in the square."

Katniss chuckled, "I don't doubt that. You make everything taste so good" She turned and kissed Peeta on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

Peeta nodded, "I'll be right here." With that Katniss walked away with Greasy Sae to her long table where she is selling large sums of lemonade.

As soon as Katniss left, Effie turned to Peeta and spoke in a gentle voice, "Katniss looks like she's doing well."

Peeta watched Katniss as she walked away, "She has her issues… and so do I. But we're healing slowly every day." He gave a small smile, "I love her."

Effie smiled warmly, "I can tell." She paused, "Do you have any idea of how much you changed her?" Peeta looked at her curiously. Effie smiled, "when I first met Katniss, she was very cold cynical, stubborn, and even hard to talk to. But look at her now, you don't see so much of her old self anymore. With you, she is very relaxed and looks very happy with you." She chuckled, "I don't know much of her personal history, but I have dealt and have observed many people, and I can tell you for certain that she is happy with you. Take good care of each other."

Haymitch finally spoke up, "Effie is right. You have no idea how much you changed her."

Effie stepped forward to Peeta and rubbed her back, "I wish the best for you two."

Peeta smiled, "Thanks, Effie."

Effie smiled, "Any time."

Suddenly a little girl in a bright yellow spring dress jumped in front of Peeta and called, "Peeta!" She said happily.

Peeta immediately focused on the girl and bent down to look at her with a smile, "Hey there, Calissa." It's the same girl he met a while ago while he was helping with reconstruction.

Effie smiled, "Who's this?" She asked in a happy tone.

Peeta squatted down and smiled up at Effie, "This is my friend Calissa." He turned to Calissa, "Calissa this is Effie." He then nodded to Haymitch, "And this is Haymitch."

Calissa turned to the two adults then crossed her hands in front of her and slowly twirled side to side, "Hi, Effie. Hi, Haymitch."

Haymitch nodded at the little girl with a smile. Effie smiled, "Hi, Calissa. You look very nice in that dress."

"Thank you, Effie. You look very pretty." Calissa replied with a smile. Effie put a hand on her chest in surprise from such a compliment.

Peeta held his smile at the little girl, "What's up?"

"My parents are dancing in front of the stage and my friends are playing with chalk." Calissa said in a very adorable tone.

"What do you want to do?" Peeta said cheerfully.

A fast beat song started to play from the band on the stage. Calissa smiled, "Can you dance with me?"

Peeta stood up, "Of course I will." He held out his hand to the little girl. Calissa happily took his hand and they both went toward the stage to dance. Effie and Haymitch smiled at the two as they left.

* * *

Few moments later Katniss came back to the same spot with two Lemonades in plastic cups, but Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch weren't there. She paused for a moment in the midst of the energetic atmosphere wondering where they went. She then spotted Effie sitting next to Haymitch at a small round table waving her hand at her direction. Katniss smiled then quickly made her way to them. Once she got to the small table, Haymitch pulled a chair out for her, "Here, take a seat."

Katniss placed the two lemonade cups on the small round table, "Where's Peeta?" She asked curiously.

Effie nodded to the dancing crowd, "Enjoying some company."

Katniss didn't understand what that meant. She looked left then right, and saw the majority of the people not dancing clap their hands happily to the beat of the music as they watched the band play to the dancing crow. She then looked to the people dancing and saw Peeta dancing with a little girl. Her heart warmed as she saw her Peeta dance happily with the little girl. She took the seat Haymitch had pulled out for her and happily watched Peeta dance.

Couple songs went by as Katniss enjoyed her lemonade as she watched Peeta dance while Haymitch and Effie enjoyed each other's company while enjoying the music. Katniss held a loving gaze as she watched her Peeta dance with the little girl. Peeta and Calissa stopped dancing as soon as another song ended. Peeta finally spotted Katniss sitting at the table. He took Calissa's hand and made their way back to the table. He smiled at her, "I'm going to dance with her now, okay?" He said as he pointed to Katniss.

Calissa smiled, "Okay."

Peeta let go of Calissa's hand and held out his hand for Katniss. Katniss smiled and stood up and took his hand. The band suddenly started to play something slow as they walked toward the stage to dance. Peeta stopped and turned around to Calissa, "You're still my best dance partner, Calissa." Calissa smiled and bowed. Katniss chuckled as Peeta guided her to a dance. Peeta smiled at Katniss and placed his arms around her and drew her in close, while Katniss pressed herself into his body and draped her arms over his shoulders. The couple slowly started to dance and sway to the music. They shared eye contact as they danced and neither them said a word. They didn't have to…

* * *

 **Meadow**

It was early in the evening with the sun beginning to make its fall behind the mountainous horizon. Katniss sat in Peeta's arms in the meadow as they watched the peaceful sunset. After dancing and enjoying the festival, they made their way to the meadow to relax and enjoy the peaceful view together. Katniss turned in Peeta's grip and kissed his cheek. She leaned back a little so she could get a better look at him and softly spoke, "I've been thinking."

Peeta hummed in response, "Hm?"

"I have just come to terms that there are some things I will never forget. Things from the Games…" Katniss ran circles over Peeta's chest with her finger, "I think I'd like to write a book about the Games and the victims… and the other painful things I just can't forget." She looked up at him, "Can you help me?"

Peeta gave a small smile, "Of course."

"If we can't find pictures of the other tributes, can you draw them?" Katniss asked. Peeta nodded calmly in response. "I'll ask Haymitch if he would like to help too. I think Effie would be able to access records to help us out too. Make it easier for me to tell their story…"

Peeta nodded, "This is a good idea." He paused and said softly, "Help us heal the wounds…" They remained silent for a long moment as the sun continued to fall. The sound of the gentle spring breeze blowing through the meadow and surrounding trees filled their ears. The view was perfect, the skies were clear, and the air was cool. They were in complete serenity.

Katniss spoke up gently, "Peeta?"

"Yeah?" Peeta replied softly.

"I don't think I can ever… truly tell you how much you mean to me." She gave a small smile, "I can't say things like you but…I'll give it a shot." Peeta gave a warm smile, signaling her to keep going. She held a smile at him, "I love you with all my heart. You're the one that I needed for a long time, Peeta. You're the only one that can give me peace. Being with you promises that life can go on and that it can be good again." She spoke in almost a whisper, "You're life and the first in my heart, and I will always love you completely… I alive when I'm with you." She realized how deep her feelings for Peeta were and figured that she and him would end up together anyway. When she's with him, she feels truly alive and has a longing or a type of hunger for him.

Peeta smiled warmly and brought her back into him, "I love you too." He chuckled, "I don't know what to say this time either." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll be with you for…"

Katniss interrupted him, "lets start with forever." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **Took a scene from Titanic**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Not over yet…**


	6. Chapter 5 Prospiciamus Futura

**Chapter 5** **Prospiciamus Futura**

I don't own Hunger Games

Short Chapter to introduce the next part

Latin: Prospiciamus Futura: A Glimpse into the future

"The Future ain't what it used to be."

* * *

 **5 Years later**

Its been five years since the presidential visit at district 12, and a lot has happened since then. To the surprise of most citizens in District 12, reconstruction was effectively completed only two years after President Paylor visited. The combined volunteer man power with Capital construction workers, and the new influx of resources and equipment accelerated reconstruction in the district. This accelerated reconstruction process occurred in many other formerly poor districts and paved the way to be more wealthy. The reconstruction effort combined with the new changes in Panem's economic policy lead to prosperity through out the country. Something that once only existed in dreams… life has forever changed for the better and it looks to stay that way.

At the end of reconstruction, the new District 12 looked brand new and completely transformed, and no longer bared the scars of war and death. But now the district symbolized a brand new start for all. The completely changed District expanded in territory but was still considered relatively small. The Seam has changed with new homes and clean streets, and the merchant section has been completed with new buildings and small businesses. There is an expanded train station to reach all other districts, a small hovercraft airport near by, a new school, and a new parameter fence replaced the old one to cover the expanded territory. At the front of the District there are a few small farms specializing in agricultural crops outside the parameter fence in a wide manmade clearing.

But one of the major changes in the district was the new marble statue set up at the very center of the square to remember both the games and the war. The statue consisted of a tall angel wearing a civic crown of oak leaves with wide wings on a pedestal hunched over with her wings beginning to envelope two individuals at the bottom of the pedestal facing opposite directions. The individual on the left side of the angel looked to be an unknown older male tribute with his head down and carried a sword and a round shield with the old District 12 symbol on the shield. The individual on the right looked to be a young girl who looked warn down from war with medical gear but held her head high and looked to represent a nurse during the war. On the angels pedestal is a plaque with text carved in that read, "Dum Spiro, Spero: Where there is life, there is hope." The artist and Mayor assured Katniss at the time of the revealing of the statue that the nurse isn't supposed to represent Prim, but rather the statue is supposed to memorialize the games and the war by showing that everyone was affected regardless of age or gender. Katniss took it well and actually liked the statue as did Peeta. With all these finished changes everything in District 12 has completely transformed and the district looked barely recognizable. But there is always room for change…

Katniss and Peeta are both now 23 and they have been nearly inseparable with each passing day. Nightmares and flashbacks have been a lot less frequent and a lot less painfully severe, but they still have them from time to time. Peeta on rare occasions slips in and out of hijacking only a few times in the past five years, but Katniss always managed to ground him back to her. Together the two of them can overcome the most severe of nightmares or flashbacks by relying on each other and their own remedies to return back to reality. The bond they both share is one that has been forged in the worst of circumstances. It has been tested through time, and has been strengthened through trials and tribulations. To Katniss, her love for Peeta grows and grows. He is everything to her and she couldn't ask for more. The life she has with him is perfect.

Though Katniss does not officially work, she frequently goes hunting and sells her game to local stores and families. Even though District 12 now gets meats from other districts, the majority of the citizens of District 12 enjoy the vast variety from her hunting. But when she doesn't go hunting, she often helps Peeta with selling his pastries, bread, and other delicious creations he makes at the bakery. Every now and then she even learns how to bake with Peeta back at home. Since her and Peeta discussed the idea of making a book about the Games and the victims, she and Peeta take a little bit out of every day to do a page. When she can't find a picture she can use she'll let Peeta draw one. The book is still a work in progress and is slow going since its being made all by hand, and is filled with as much detail that Katniss can remember or find. The book is one of the things that the two of them like to do together. It's a creative way to remember and ease the burdens they carry in their memories.

Since the end of reconstruction, Peeta Mellark became the proud owner of the only bakery in the small district. Shortly after he got settled in, he officially opened the "Mellark Bakery: Bread, Cakes, and Pastries" to the public. He of course specializes in all things bakery related from bread, to cake, cookies, and other bakery related sweets. Now since he has no one to dictate how he makes his creations, he can now let his creative bakery mind run free. Although, he often takes suggestions from Katniss because she is the single most important person and critic in the world to him. Once he officially started to produce bakery items, his bakery became instantly popular within his district. Not just because he was the only bakery but because he is a very good baker. But outside his bakery job, Peeta enjoys his off time with Katniss. The woman of his dreams and the love of his life. Everything with her is going perfect. But he feels like something is missing, something more, so for a while now he has been planning a little surprise for Katniss.

A year after the President's visit, Effie Trinket officially moved out of her home in the Capital and moved in with Haymitch in the Victors Village of District 12. She happily left the luxuries of the Capital behind her and happily settled for a much calmer and peaceful life. After settling in with Haymitch she began to make a living by creating affordable and durable clothes for the smaller districts. The couple then opened a small retail store in the center of District 12 to sell her clothing line and other miscellaneous goods. She made and designed stylish clothes at the same time maintained the conservative look, which satisfied many people. Her affordable clothing line became an instant success among smaller districts and the everyday folks. After a while she and Haymitch hired people in District 12 to make clothes in the back room of the retail store.

Haymitch Abernathy, forever gave up drinking though he'd only drink on special occasions. He now makes a peaceful living selling Effie's clothes in the store they both called, "Trinket". After three years of being in a relationship with Effie, he offered her a large bouquet of flowers, eternal love, and a ring. Shortly after proposing he and Effie got married on a small hill overlooking the district and the valley. Neither of them wanted to follow the old model of weddings in District 12 and decided to do it their own way. They wanted their wedding to be small and intimate, so they only invited Peeta and Katniss to attend their small wedding on the hill. The wedding was perfect and to them it couldn't be better. As of now, the Abernathy's live happily in their quiet home in District 12.

In the five years that have passed so many things have changed, but they were all for the better…

* * *

 **Short chapter to get the bearings of what's to come.**

 **Good things will be coming for all!**

 **I also forgot about the Cat… DAMN XD**

 **Also had a lot to do but needed to make an update. Also won't be around for the next week so here is this to get all of you ready for next. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for reading**


	7. Progress Update

**Update**

PREPARE FOR A LENGTHY CHAPTER

And I'm still writing a chapter for my other story so stand by. Going to be a while, BUT I SHALL CONTINUE

Hence why its taking so long XD lol

prepare


	8. Chapter 6 Ad Vitam Seternam

**Chapter 6** **Ad Vitam Seternam**

I don't own Hunger Games

Latin: Ad Vitam Seternam: For All Time, To Eternal Life

"And then my soul saw you and it kind of went, 'Oh there you are. I've been looking for you.'"

* * *

 **Spring**

 **District 12: Woods**

It's late in the afternoon in the calm woods of District 12, and the warm spring sun shined as it descended to the horizon. With spring came life, color, and warmth. Spring time made this season truly a beautiful time of the year in the New District 12 region. The trees displayed their warm green leaves, the flowers bloomed radiant colors and designs, and the spring breeze whistled through the hills and mountains. The trees rustled and creaked side to side as the spring breeze blew gently through the woods. The small creeks that cut through the woods flowed freely from the still melting snow in the mountains. The creeks babbled softly as the water flowed through the rocks and green vegetation. The tall trees out stretched their canopies and overlapped one another and gave cool shade on the forest floor. The sun light beamed through the trees and let out wondrous colors as it shined through the cracks in the canopies. Perfect serenity…

Katniss stood alone in the woods and enjoyed the warmth of the sun beaming on her face through the cracks in the tree tops. She took a moment to be idle as she looked around the woods and admired the beautiful lively forest that surrounded her. She enjoyed the wondrous sound of birds chirping around her, the spring breeze blowing through the trees, and the faint sound of the creek babbling nearby. Her long dark brown hair was braded in her usual way and she wore her usual hunting gear which consisted of a dark brown leather jacket, a matching brown leather belt wrapped around her torso, and black cargo pants with the bottom of her pants tucked into her high dark brown leather boots. She also wore her bow and quiver across her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool gentle breeze that brushed passed her.

After a moment she opened her eyes again and brushed her bangs away from her face. She then bent down and removed her arrow from the adult buck white tail deer she shot moments earlier. She returned her arrow back to her quiver then prepared to pick up her relatively heavy game. She grunted as she stood up and hoisted the corpse of the deer onto her shoulder. She started to make her long walk back to the district with a truly happy smile on her face. She is truly proud of her productivity at hunting today. From nine in the morning till now she's been hunting for the district, and only retuned back to the merchant section in order to drop off the game she obtained during her hours in the forest. Through out the day she got two wild turkeys, a rabbit, doe white tail deer, and now a buck white tail deer. An overall successful hunting day.

Katniss navigated the forest expertly while she balanced her dead deer on her shoulder. She smiled happily to herself as she made her way back home to District 12. She couldn't help but feel extremely happy. A feeling that used to be so foreign and so strange is now a feeling she gets every day and night. Its been five years since the President visited District 12 and everything has been going perfectly. President Paylor got elected to another term last year, and through her leadership and policies all the districts have been living in great economic prosperity. Hunger, reapings, and fear have totally vanished from New Panem. Everyone is free, including Katniss…

After months and years of coping, she's finally free from the pain that once anguished her for so long. She's free from her countless painful memories and dreams that had plagued her for days on end. She knows that those memories and her experiences will always be with her, but she has learned to live with them and in turn learned to tame them. Every now and then she will get a nightmare or a flashback, but its nothing she can't handle now. Her pain is now less severe and she has Peeta and her remedy to get her through the pain. But the memory of Prim will always stand up in her mind, from the best moments to her last. Nothing will ever get rid of those memories. But as painful as her memories are, she finally has come to terms with them…She now lives in the world of the present and the future. Katniss can happily say she that she's excited for tomorrow.

She took Peeta's words to heard when he said to her that she needs to live the life her sister couldn't… and that's what she intends to do. Everyday she's been living her life to the fullest and is the happiest she's ever been. She likes to think that Peeta is the major cause of it… Peeta… the wondrous boy with the bread, and the love of her life. At twenty-three they both made a good stable life for themselves and settled down in their home in the Victors Village. Life together has been going so well, what's not to like? He means the whole world to her and she knows that she means the whole world to him. He has been very patient with her and has always been there in the best and worst of times. She will forever feel eternally grateful for everything he has done for her from the simplest gestures to the biggest. He has only made her life better. Its no secret that they're close, but its still a pleasant feeling to know that they are practically inseparable. The only times they do separate is when Peeta goes to the bakery while she goes hunting. But she doesn't always go hunting and when she does its not usually all day, so whenever she is free she spends her time with Peeta to help him in the bakery. She always makes a point to be there with him during closing hours in the late afternoon everyday.

Suddenly she started to think about how strange Peeta has been acting for the past few days. He's had a slight change in his usual positive self and been acting rather nervous recently. She couldn't understand as to why. She remembered she asked him about what was troubling him a few days ago, but he merely smiled and changed the subject. She couldn't help but wonder if it was something she did that made him feel suddenly nervous around her. Usually she could figure him out because he's always very open to her, but for some reason he's hiding something from her, which is totally unlike him. It bothered her as to what it is. She found it strange that he would be nervous around her after everything they have been through together. Plus, he knows that he means everything to her, so she couldn't imagine what the issue is. But in the end she didn't want to push the subject because she trusts that he will tell her in time.

As she finally stepped out of the woods into the clearing, she could see the gate to the district in the distance across the clearing. As she walked into the clearing the spring sun shined brightly onto her since there were no trees to obstruct its rays. She again shifted the deer on her shoulder as she neared the gate. Her first order of business when she gets back in the district is to sell the deer at the market in the merchant section then go help Peeta close up shop at the bakery like she always does. Depending on the time she might stop by and talk with Greasy Sae for a bit if she's around the merchant section. That also reminds her that she needs to talk to Effie and Haymitch later to ask them about a few things.

She approached the gate and saw the two gate sentries sitting at their stools around a small fire pit with a pot hanging over it, and their hunting rifles leaning up against the tall district parameter fence behind them. The two sentries were dressed in normal everyday clothes, long sleeve shirts, dark pants, and work boots. "Back again, guys. This time for good." She greeted as she got a better view of the sentries.

The sentries were eating bread when they heard Katniss call out to them. One of the sentries quickly swallowed his mouthful of bread and smiled, "Katniss, you've been busy today." He stood up, "You got turkeys, rabbits, and deer. Keep this up and we won't have to import food anymore." He said with a chuckle.

The second sentry stayed put on his stool and smiled, "I like the meat she brings in anyway. I feel like the meat we get from other districts isn't even meat." He laughed. "You need to get a hunting partner or something to bring in more real meat. Everyone in our district is being lazy and settling for the imported food…if you can call it that." He said with a chuckle.

The first sentry laughed, "The meat we get is real meat. It just has preservatives and other stuff."

Katniss chuckled, "He's right." She said referring to the first sentry. "Besides are you two volunteering to go out there?" She said with a smile.

The second sentry looked out at the woods, "Nah. I'm going to be terrible at hunting. I guarantee it." He smiled at Katniss, "You do good work there." Katniss chuckled.

The first sentry opened up the gate and pushed it open, "Welcome home, Katniss."

Katniss walked through the gate and smiled, "Thanks, guys."

The second sentry leaned back in his chair and called out, "Tell your boyfriend that we said thanks for the bread."

Katniss turned and smiled, "You got it." With that she made her way into the district.

* * *

 **Merchant Section**

She entered the sunny and busy merchant section to drop off her deer at the butchers shop. Since it's late in the afternoon the open market area in the street of the merchant section was buzzing with people buying goods and items. The merchant section gave a pleasant atmosphere as people shopped and held pleasant conversations as they went about their day. As she walked through the crowded merchant section anyone who knew her or recognized her, adult or child, greeted her with warm smiles and happy gestures. She of course happily returned the greetings with a warm smile. She also saw lots of kids who just got out of school happily roaming around before they go home for dinner. The presence of kids also meant that Peeta is probably giving away free cookies to kids who come by his bakery. With that thought she couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the butcher shop at the middle of the merchant section.

As Katniss moved through the busy street to the butcher shop she spotted Effie walking out of one of the merchant stores with two canvas bags in her hands. "Effie!" She called out to her friend while adjusting the deer on her shoulder again. Over the years Effie grew out her natural blonde hair to go past her shoulders. Today she looked very seasonal with her long blonde hair down, strapless yellow spring dress with a green tie bow sash around her waist, and yellow strapped low heels.

After three years of being in a serious relationship, Effie Trinket married Haymitch Abernathy making her officially Effie Trinket Abernathy. To be honest Katniss saw a change in Effie's attitude over the years since she got married. She has become less animated but kept a happy attitude all the while being very approachable. When she first moved in with Haymitch before she got married it wasn't long for everyone in the District to warm up to her. She is well liked by all and she quickly knew everyone by their first names. Effie literally started a new happy life in District 12 with everyone happily embracing her. Its clear that married life is suiting both her and Haymitch.

Effie turned to the sound of her name being called and suddenly spotted Katniss carrying a deer on her shoulder. "Katniss!" She happily called back. She met Katniss half way and smiled, "Goodness, Katniss. You brought back another deer?"

Katniss chuckled, "I've been busy."

"Are you trying to avoid Peeta?" Effie asked jokingly.

"What? No, I would never!" Katniss gasped in shock. "The woods were very lively today so it was a perfect day to hunt." She said trying to explain.

Effie chuckled, "Katniss, darling I was only joking."

Katniss smiled warmly, "I knew you were." She nodded, "How's your store going? I haven't stopped by in a while."

"Its going marvelous. Just marvelous I assure you. You can say business is booming." Effie said in her usual happy tone. "Everyone always needs inexpensive durable clothing that has style." She said with a smile.

"How's Haymitch?" Katniss asked curiously.

Effie smiled widely, "He's doing very well." She chuckled, "I know you're busy with Peeta, but it wouldn't hurt to stop by and say hi." Katniss saw that she was about to say something but looked like she had to stop herself from talking.

Katniss smiled, "I know. I will I promise." She paused, "Hey, Effie. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Effie said with a smile.

* * *

 **Mellark Bakery: Bread, Cakes, and Pastries**

In the large bakery, Peeta wore his usual work attire which consisted of a plain white t-shirt, white apron with the Mellark bakery symbol on the chest, dark brown work pants, and black work shoes. He stood behind the counter giving away free cookies to a large group of energetic kids that came into his bakery after school. Kids have been coming and going since school got out, but this large group of kids are the usual group that liked to hang out at the bakery everyday after school. Calissa, the little girl Peeta met a few years back, is part of the group of kids. The kids all enjoyed talking to Peeta about everything and anything that sprung up in their minds, especially Calissa since she was the closest to him. On top of giving away free cookies, Peeta loved to tell funny jokes and stories to the kids which made everyone laugh. He could make any kid smile regardless of how bad of day he or she was having. The kids always looked forward to stopping by the Mellark bakery after school for the cookies and the funny stories. Even adults who came into the bakery during the children free cookie giveaway enjoyed the funny stories and jokes. No one ever minded the energetic little kids, so it was never a problem.

Peeta held out the last cookie to the last kid of the group, "Here you go."

The boy smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Mellark."

A little girl happily ran up to the counter and jumped up and down excitedly, "Mr. Mellark! Guess what we learned in school today?"

Peeta looked up and squinted as he tried to think. He looked back at the little girl and smiled, "Hm. You learned how to write fantastic stories?"

The girl slumped in shoulders in disappointment, "How did you guess?"

Peeta laughed, "I didn't. Another girl from earlier told me what your class did today."

"Aw." The girl said.

Peeta smiled at her, "Maybe later you can read me your story." He chuckled, "Maybe you all can read me your stories." The kids all cheered happily. "I think I can get Katniss to sit in with us." He said with a smile.

Calissa smiled, "That would be fun!" All of her friends agreed. Calissa had her hair long brown hair in pony tails, and wore a white t-shirt under blue overalls with black shoes.

Peeta smiled, "I'm sure we can convince her."

Calissa moved to the front of her friends and smiled at Peeta, "Peeta." Peeta rose his eyebrows in question. She smiled innocently, "Do you love, Ms. Katniss Everdeen?"

Peeta looked confused and looked at the other kids who looked like they were all anticipating the answer. Peeta smiled and said honestly, "Of course I do."

Calissa spoke again in her innocent tone, "Then why aren't you married to her?"

The kids all nodded in agreement and some of the kids said in unison, "Yeah!"

Peeta quickly shuddered at the question and paused awkwardly because he didn't know how to answer. He shrugged, "Calissa…"

Calissa smiled, "My mommy and daddy said that if you really love each other then you should get married."

Peeta chuckled but still felt a little uncomfortable about the subject, "I love her very much and she loves me. But it's a… complicated situation."

Another boy spoke up, "How?"

Peeta shrugged, "Well… fine. I'll tell you this much…" He paused, "I really do want to marry her, but its complicated because I don't know if Katniss wants to be married." He said a little uncomfortable about the subject.

Calissa frowned, "But I talked to her a lot and she says she really loves you. How come she doesn't want to get married?"

Peeta laughed, "It's a complicated situation, kids."

The kids all called out, "Explain it to us!"

Peeta shook his head, "Not today. Don't you think its time to go on home?" With that statement all the kids vocalized their disappointment. He chuckled, "Besides, Katniss will be coming by any time now. Its not right to talk about her behind her back."

Calissa nodded, "Okay." The kids all understood.

Peeta smiled, "Good. Now run on home. I don't want your parents to come to me and yell me for keeping you on a school day."

A little girl smiled, "My mommy says I can play outside once I'm done with my homework."

Peeta chuckled, "Hurry up and do your homework so you can play outside."

The kids all said their goodbyes and thanks to Peeta as they ran out of the bakery. Calissa was the last one to leave but the moment she ran through the door she accidentally bumped into Katniss who was just walking in. "OOF!" Calissa gasped. She looked up and saw Katniss smiling down at her.

Katniss chuckled, "You okay there Calissa?"

Calissa turned back to Peeta then looked back at Katniss with a curious look plastered on her face. Peeta had a blank stare on his face as he stared at the two them. He really hoped Katniss didn't hear the conversation he had with the kids.

Katniss raised her eyebrows, "Calissa?"

Calissa smiled, "I'm okay." She waved, "Hi Katniss!" She said excitedly.

Katniss laughed, "Hi there. Going on home?"

Calissa nodded, "Soon." She chuckled, "May I ask you a question?"

Katniss nodded, "Of course."

Peeta gasped, "Oh no…"

Calissa spoke innocently, "Do you love Peeta?"

Katniss looked confused, "Didn't you ask me this already?" She said with a chuckle. "Of course I do." She squatted down in front of the little girl and smiled, "I love Peeta very much and he makes my life complete." She chuckled, "So you don't have to worry about us. I'll always love him."

Calissa smiled happily, "That's all I wanted to know." She hugged Katniss briefly which Katniss happily returned the hug. Calissa let go then turned to Peeta, "Bye, Peeta!" She called out as she ran out of the bakery. Peeta waved as the little girl ran off.

Katniss watched the little girl run off then turned back to face Peeta, "What was that all about?" She said with a chuckle as she walked toward the counter.

Peeta started to clean up the counters, "Ah Calissa just a big fan of us." He laughed, "She just loves us."

Katniss walked around the counter and wrapped an arm around him and smiled, "of course I love you."

Peeta turned his head and kissed her on the lips gently, "I love you too." He smiled, "Just saying what she said."

Katniss kissed him on the lips again then looked at the counter he was cleaning, "Getting ready to close up?"

Peeta nodded and looked over to his refrigerated bakery cases next to the counter, "Yup. Wrapping up everything."

Katniss let go of Peeta so she could help close up everything, "I got dinner tonight. Can you bring back a few long breads?"

Peeta nodded, "Of course."

Like usual Peeta handled the ovens, the kitchen, refrigerated bakery cases, and storage while Katniss handled the counters, tables, floor, and other things Peeta needed help with. But as they cleaned, the couple became strangely quiet. Usually they held a casual conversation and told jokes as they worked, but for the past few days he's been strangely quiet around her. She doesn't want to pry, but its starting to concern her…

As Katniss finished up cleaning the tables she saw Peeta walking out of the kitchen while removing his apron. She stopped and stared at him with a smile as he got everything tidied up. Peeta stopped what he was doing and looked to see Katniss looking at him. He smiled back at her, "Want help with dinner tonight?"

Katniss chuckled, "I'll never turn down help." Peeta smiled and nodded quietly. The sudden silence concerned Katniss yet again since this behavior is so strange. "Hey, you okay?" Katniss asked with concern.

Peeta smiled, "Of course. I'm just thinking."

Katniss rose an eyebrow, "About what?"

Peeta chuckled, "Its nothing bad. I'm trying to think of something creative."

Katniss walked around the counter, "I don't want…"

Peeta knew what she was going to say and reassured her, "I'm okay, Katniss. Really. I'm not suffering from hijacking. I promise." Katniss got to his side and rubbed his back. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He said with a gentle voice and warm smile.

Katniss nodded and again didn't push the subject, "Okay."

Peeta smiled, "Lets finish closing up the shop so we can make dinner."

* * *

Its now evening and the sun hung low over the mountains and displayed a radiant orange glow in the sky. The same radiant sunset orange that is Peeta's favorite color. The merchant section is a little quieter than before but it still relatively busy with people getting last minute groceries and goods before heading back to their homes. Peeta and Katniss finally walked out of the bakery together into the quieting merchant section. Peeta stopped and turned around to lock the door to the bakery before taking Katniss' hand to leave.

Katniss gripped Peeta's hand gently as they walked back home. She looked up at the sky and gazed upon the orange glow from the setting sun, "It's a beautiful evening today isn't it?"

Peeta looked up and smiled, "Yes it is." He suddenly stopped.

Katniss looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

"Forgot, I need to talk to Haymitch really quick." Peeta said quickly.

"Want me to come with you? I…"

Peeta let go of her hand, "No, I got it. It'll be quick I promise. I'll be back to help cook." He quickly kissed her and left in a hurry.

Katniss stood there with concern in her eyes as she watched Peeta quickly walk away. Something is up and she needed to find out what it is, and quickly. This whole situation is making her feel uneasy. Earlier in the day when she asked Effie about Peeta, Effie didn't answer the question and merely deflected the subject. So now Katniss is faced with more questions than answers all the while having growing concerns about her Peeta.

Katniss sighed and walked on home by herself.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark Residence, Victors Village, District 12**

Katniss stood alone and barefoot in the dim kitchen just starting to cook dinner while she waited for Peeta to return home. Katniss had her long dark brown hair tied in a high loose ponytail leaving her bangs to the side, and she wore a black short sleeve shirt and dark green pants. She made her way to the center island and grabbed some ingredients she needed to put in the pot that was heating on the stove. As she put the ingredients in the pot she suddenly heard the front door open and close. She turned when she heard Peeta call from the front door, "Katniss, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Katniss called back even though what she said was pretty obvious because her cooking could be scent from outside the house.

Peeta walked in and smiled, "mm. Smells good."

Katniss coved the pot and turned around to face him, "Hey. Welcome back."

Peeta made his way to his girlfriend and kissed her lips gently, "need anything?"

Katniss nodded to some whole vegetables on a cutting board on the center island, "if you could cut those that'd be great."

Peeta nodded, "You got it."

Katniss watched him curiously then said, "What did you guys talk about?"

Peeta started to cut the vegetables, "What was that?"

Katniss looked at him suspiciously, "With Haymitch. What did you two talk about?"

Peeta turned his head slightly and smiled back at her, "Oh that. We just…" He paused awkwardly, "Talked about business."

Katniss didn't like the answer and decided to try her luck on pushing, "Peeta, you've been acting strange the past few days. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Peeta smiled brightly at her, "Everything's fine." Katniss again got stonewalled with another lack of detail answer. She sighed in disappointment.

Katniss raised a curious eyebrow, "Uh. Okay sure." She said unsurely and frowned. She went back to the pot to finish what she was cooking.

Peeta shook his head and reached into his pocket to grab a small box and slowly approached Katniss.

Katniss felt suddenly uneasy for a second causing her to turn around. But when she turned around she saw Peeta kneeling down on one knee holding up a small red box with a beautiful ring in it. The brilliant medium sized ring consisted of a square emerald flanked by two diamonds, and a 14k white gold ring body. Katniss gasped and put her hands up to cover her mouth as a smile start to creep on her face.

Peeta's chest started to thunder as he began to speak, "Katniss, through everything we've been through I have always loved you… Even when I meant nothing to you, you meant everything to me. You make me happy in a way no one else can... And through the ups and downs you were there for me." His heart pounded in his chest as he spoke, "I can't imagine my life without you. You're the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I loved you yesterday, I love you still, I'll love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever." He took a deep breath, "Katniss, when I first did this it was for show…but now I'm doing this for real in the privacy of our home." He smiled, "Katniss Everdeen…will you marry me?"

Katniss nodded happily and started to cry tears of joy. "Yes…yes… yes, Peeta I'll marry you." She finally vocalized as she held out her left hand for him.

Peeta smiled as he stood up then carefully removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. Katniss smiled widely as she looked at the ring. After a moment she quickly crushed her lips to Peeta's in a passionate lip lock. After a moment she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his while giving a wide smile. She couldn't help but let out a series of uncharacteristic giggles. "I love you and I always have loved you" She whispered.

Peeta smiled, "I love you too."

Katniss kissed his lips again then smiled at him, "Was this the reason you've been acting so strange recently."

Peeta nodded, "Yeah." He chuckled, "Was I that obvious. I was super nervous."

Katniss nodded, "It was pretty obvious that you were hiding something." She chuckled, "I wanted to find out."

Peeta chuckled, "Yeah, you asked Effie today."

"You knew about that?"

Peeta laughed, "I went to talk to Haymitch remember? Effie told me all about your concerns."

Katniss nodded finally realizing the truth, "She was in on this…"

Peeta nodded, "Where do you think I got the ring? I asked Effie for a place in the Capitol to find an engagement ring and she said she'd take care of it for me. I told her what I wanted to give you then she did the rest." He chuckled, "That's why I went to Haymitch's earlier. I had to pick it up."

Katniss looked at her ring, "Its beautiful." She looked back at Peeta, "How much…"

Peeta interrupted her, "Free of charge courtesy of Effie."

Katniss smiled happily then cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. After another moment she broke the kiss and smiled, "After everything we've been through, I will always come back to you."

Peeta kissed her briefly then suddenly smelt something strange. "Uh Katniss, I think the food is getting overcooked."

Katniss let go of Peeta and turned around to turn off the stove, "Oh shoot." She gasped. She quickly salvaged the situation, "Its okay. Food is still good." Peeta wrapped his arms around and Katniss from behind and kissed her neck causing her to shudder. Katniss smiled, "Those vegetables aren't going to cut themselves." She said jokingly.

Peeta laughed and let go, "Yes, dear." He said jokingly causing Katniss to let out a loud laugh. As he returned back to the cutting board he saw a white envelope next to the cutting board and saw it was addressed to him from Annie Cresta Finnick. He picked up the envelope, "Hey Katniss."

"Hm?" Katniss hummed in response as she was tending to the pot again.

"I found a letter from Annie." Peeta said.

Katniss turned around, "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about that. It came in today." She nodded and suggested, "Read it."

Peeta complied and opened the small envelope. He took out a small folded paper and a small square picture that showed Annie embracing her infant son. Peeta opened the letter and started to read aloud, "Dear Peeta, how is everything going for you two? From what I hear, you and Katniss are together. I'm glad you too have found each other, and I hope you two find some happiness together…" Katniss walked over to Peeta's side and listened to him read the letter, "You'd be happy to hear that Katniss' mother is training new medical units in the Capitol, Gale has been promoted to a Captain in District 2 to keep security, and I am loving every moment with my son who reminds me so much of his father. We both suffered so much but we owe to their memories and to our children, to do our best with these lives. I hope you're both finding some peace. Annie…"

Katniss gave a small smile at the letter as she gently fiddled with her new ring. Peeta took the picture and showed Katniss the tender picture. Katniss wrapped her arm around her new fiancé and rubbed his back affectionately as they both stared at the picture.

* * *

 **Mellark Bakery: Bread, Cakes, and Pastries**

It's the following day in the afternoon with the spring sun shining high in the sky. School just got out, so kids were either making their way back home or making their way to Peeta's bakery for free cookies. Like always, the first group of kids to enter the bakery were the usual group of kids who always hung out at Peeta's bakery. Calissa excitedly lead her group of friends into the shop and was surprised what she saw when she entered the shop. She saw Katniss and Peeta waiting for them in the bakery behind the counter. Katniss wore her hair in her usual braded style, a white apron over a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and grey pants tucked into her boots. Peeta wore a white apron over a dark red shirt, dark blue pants, and boots.

Calissa tilted her head in confusion, "Ms. Katniss? You're here early."

Katniss smiled, "Come on in, you kids. Free cookies." All the kids cheered happily as they rushed the counter all except Calissa who slowly walked to the counter with a confused look on her face.

Peeta chuckled as he handed out cookies. He saw Calissa with a confused look, "What's wrong, Calissa?"

Calissa shrugged, "I don't know. I feel like something wrong."

Katniss looked at Peeta with a knowing smile. Peeta chuckled, "You get to tell her. She loves you the most." Calissa didn't understand what the couple was talking about so she just stood silently and waited.

Katniss smiled, "Calissa…" She held out her left hand to show her ring to the kids, "Looks like I'm going to be Katniss Mellark soon."

Calissa gasped which meant she was about to let out an excited scream. But just as she was about to let out a happy excited scream, Haymitch and Effie calmly walked into the shop arm in arm which prevented the little girl from screaming. Haymitch chuckled, "So…this happened." He said referring to Katniss' ring.

Effie smiled, "Congratulations you two."

Katniss and Peeta smiled widely at everyone. Katniss Everdeen, the girl that once said she would never get married, happily revoked that statement and is now excited to marry the one and only Peeta Mellark… Here's to the future.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slow update. But here it is.**

 **Put the letter with Annie Cresta in this part even though it seemed like it happened a lot earlier.**


End file.
